


The best substitute for experience

by Rosy_Warner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: The best substitute for experience is being sixteen. Raymond Duncan.В Хогвартсе появляется новый профессор ЗоТИ. Но это не удивительно: они меняются каждый год. Интересен сам преподаватель: Леонард Снарт сразу привлекает к себе внимание. Вот только у Барри Аллена отношения с ним никак не ладятся. Превратится ли этот год в Хогвартсе в настоящий ад или они смогут найти выход из этой щекотливой ситуации?





	1. Позвольте представить вам нового преподавателя по Защите от Тёмных искусств

      — Барри!  
  
      Звонкий крик оглашает и без того шумную платформу 9 и ¾ , и Аллен оборачивается на звук, пытаясь найти его источник. Впрочем, долго искать ему не приходится. Его практически сбивает с ног рыжеволосый ураган по имени Кейтлин, и Барри приходится немного отступить, прижимая к себе девушку. Он широко улыбается и зарывается носом в её кудри, вдыхая лёгкий цветочный аромат.  
  
      — Я так скучала, — говорит она куда-то в шею, и Аллен согласно кивает. Он тоже скучал, несмотря на то, что они почти всё время переписывались. Кейтлин делает шаг назад и придирчиво оглядывает Барри, отмечая малейшие изменения. Аллен с улыбкой ждёт её вердикта. — Ты так вырос. Скоро мне придётся прыгать, чтобы обнять тебя.  
  
      Барри качает головой и смеётся.  
  
      — Думаю, твои каблуки прекрасно исправят ситуацию, — замечает он, и Сноу согласно хмыкает. — Пошли в наше купе, подождём Циско там.  
  
      Конечно, это купе не совсем их, они не выкупали его, не писали свои имена на его двери. Но каждый раз они попадали именно в него, сначала случайно, а потом и специально. И сейчас они не собираются нарушать сложившуюся традицию.  
  
      — Ты слышал, что Циско провёл почти всё лето со своей девушкой? — интересуется Кейтлин, идя по неширокому коридору.  
  
      — Конечно, — усмехается Барри, — он всё лето закидывал меня письмами с подробностями. Иногда с даже слишком подробными подробностями.  
  
      — И меня! — восклицает Сноу и немного морщит носик.  
  
      В конце апреля Циско, наконец, решился позвать соблазнительную слизеринку Лизу Снарт на свидание. Тогда они и стали встречаться. Рамон боялся, что за лето случится что-то плохое, Лиза найдёт себе кого-то получше и бросит его. Она оскорблялась от такого недоверия и говорила, что всё будет хорошо. И, судя по восторженным письмам Циско, так оно и было.  
  
      Барри и Кейтлин входят в купе, и Аллен закидывает оба чемодана на верхнюю полку, чтобы они не мешали. Ребята садятся друг напротив друга и переговариваются, смеются, делятся тем, что не вошло в письма. Кейтлин, немного смущаясь, рассказывает, как привела своего парня, Ронни, который, как и Барри, учился на Гриффиндоре, только был на год старше, знакомиться с родителями.  
  
      — Я так переживала, — говорит Сноу, — но всё прошло очень даже хорошо. Ронни был как никогда учтивым и вежливым. Даже моей маме он понравился, а ты знаешь, как трудно это сделать.  
  
      Барри кивает. Он знает, что миссис Сноу очень сильно заботится о своей дочери, и из-за этого её друзья и парни подвергаются строгой критике. Поэтому Кейтлин очень тяжело решиться привести кого-нибудь домой, и то, что она сделала это, говорит о серьёзности их отношений.  
  
      Циско вваливается в их купе, таща за собой свой большой чемодан. На его щеке виднеется след от ярко-красной помады, а на губах блуждает глупая улыбка.  
  
      — Привет, ребята, — радостно говорит он, забрасывая свой чемодан наверх к остальным.  
  
      — Привет, Циско, — улыбается Барри и встаёт, чтобы обнять друга.  
  
      — Рада тебя видеть, — присоединяется Кейтлин, попутно стирая помаду с щеки Циско, за что тот благодарит её.  
  
      В купе не так много места для групповых объятий, но они всё же стоят некоторое время втроём, не обращая внимания на дискомфорт. И только когда поезд трогается, они занимают свои места: Циско и Барри на одной стороне, Кейтлин напротив них. Они переговариваются и смеются, и Барри чувствует себя, как дома.  
  
      — Только посмотрите на нас, мы едем на шестой курс, — задумчиво произносит Аллен.  
  
      — А кажется, что мы впервые встретились в этом купе совсем недавно, — подхватывает Циско.  
  
      — Но если задуматься, то понимаешь, как много произошло за всё это время, — продолжает Кейтлин, улыбаясь. Они часто подхватывают фразы друг друга, мысля практически как единое целое.   
  
      Барри и правда помнит тот день, когда впервые вошёл в это купе, испуганный и неуверенный в себе. Тут уже сидели Циско и Кейтлин, и Аллен извинился, собираясь уйти и поискать себе пустое купе, но Рамон дружелюбно похлопал по пустому месту рядом с собой, и Барри остался. Циско рассказал, что они с Кейтлин соседи. Они вместе ходили в школу и дружили, но были изгоями из-за всех непонятных ситуаций, которые случались с ними. Всё прояснилось, когда оказалось, что Циско и Кейтлин — волшебники. И теперь они вместе едут в эту школу. Закончив свой рассказ, Рамон посмотрел на Барри, ожидая услышать его историю. Тому было страшновато рассказывать им вот так сразу, он боялся, что Циско и Кейтлин не захотят дружить с ним, потому что подумают, что с ним будет слишком много проблем. Но не рассказать было бы ещё хуже.  
  
      Аллен рассказал, что его родители были волшебниками. Однажды в их доме появился злой волшебник в белой маске. Он убил мать Барри прямо у него на глазах. Его отец пытался помешать ему, но не смог. Тогда Генри Аллен вступил с волшебником в схватку, заклинания сыпались так быстро, что Барри едва успевал следить за ними. То, что ни одно из них не попало в мальчика, было настоящим чудом. На место происшествия быстро прибыли авроры, но волшебник успел сбежать. Отца Барри обнаружили рядом со своей мёртвой женой и отправили в Азкабан. Ни его словам, ни словам Барри не поверили, ведь никаких следов другого волшебника не было, а Генри был пойман на месте преступления. Барри отправили в семью магглов, потому что этого пожелал его отец. Мать Барри давно дружила с Джо Уэстом, поэтому Аллена отправили к ним, поделившись с Джо минимумом информации.   
  
      Барри ждал жалости в глазах новых знакомых, возможно даже отвращения, но всё, что он увидел — лёгкое сочувствие и желание подружиться. Он не мог поверить своему счастью. Циско и Кейтлин приняли его, и Барри никогда не чувствовал себя чужим в их компании, несмотря на то, что Циско и Кейтлин отправили на Когтевран, а Барри — на Гриффиндор. Конечно, у Аллена появились друзья и на своём факультете, например, его однокурсница, Фелисити Смоук, но ближе этих двоих у него не было никого.  
  
      А сейчас они едут уже на шестой курс, но, на самом деле, не так уж сильно они изменились. Разве что немножко поумнели, но так, самую малость.  
  
      — Как вы думаете, кто будет преподавателем ЗоТИ в этом году? — спрашивает Кейтлин.  
  
      Учителя по Защите от тёмных искусств менялись каждый год, и ребята уже даже начали шутить о проклятии, нависшем над этой должностью. На первом курсе у них была серьёзная и спокойная женщина, которая очень нравилась ученикам. На втором — молоденькая учительница, которой бывало сложно успокоить детей, и они, чувствуя это, становились ещё более буйными; курс этого года практически вылетел из головы Барри, и ему как будто бы пришлось заново проходить эти темы перед СОВ. Мужчина, который был на третьем курсе, старался шутить и быть с учениками на одной волне, но это, честно говоря, выглядело довольно жалко, и учитель из него был средненький. На четвёртом курсе пришла женщина средних лет, которая, давайте будем говорить прямо, была самой настоящей истеричкой. Ни одного урока не проходило без её криков и замечаний, а к концу у Барри по-настоящему начинала болеть голова, и один из его любимейших предметов превращался в настоящую пытку. На пятом курсе за них взялся профессор Флитвик, который раньше преподавал Заклинания, и Аллену кажется, что большинство сдали ЗоТИ на «Выше ожидаемого» и «Превосходно» только благодаря ему. Однако в конце года профессор сообщил, что снова вернётся на пост преподавателя Заклинаний, так что вакансия оставалось открытой.  
  
      — Лишь бы не кто-то, похожий на профессора Кларк, — просит Циско, вспоминая женщину с четвёртого курса. — Иногда в кошмарах я до сих пор слышу её крики о том, что кто-то не сделал домашнюю работу, и из-за этого он никогда не сдаст СОВ, не найдёт себе работу и умрёт от голода и холода.  
  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы это был и кто-то, как профессор Джексон, — замечает Кейтлин, едва заметно морщась. — После его шуток всегда наступала такая неловкая тишина, а потом он говорил, что мы просто ничего не понимаем, но продолжал шутить.  
  
      — Или профессор Линч, — добавляет Барри. — Она же начинала плакать, когда её не слушали и срывали ей уроки. А чего она ждала от двенадцатилетних детей?  
  
      Ребята ещё некоторое время обсуждают учителей, а потом начинают заниматься своими делами. Кейтлин достаёт журнал и погружается в чтение, Циско уходит на поиски тележки со сладостями, потому что в этот раз его очередь, а Барри сначала бездумно пялится в окно, глядя на знакомые пейзажи, а потом, сам того не замечая, погружается в сон. Просыпается он только тогда, когда Циско будит его, говоря, что нужно переодеваться в мантии, потому что они почти приехали. Аллен тянется, прогибается в спине и зевает, широко раскрыв рот, но, переодевшись и поев немного мармеладных мишек, которые Циско купил для него, чувствует себя гораздо бодрее. Они с Рамоном выходят в коридор, чтобы дать Кейтлин переодеться, и вглядываются в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть очертания замка, хотя им ни разу не удавалось этого сделать.  
  
      После недолгой поездки на карете, запряжённой фестралами, которых видел только Барри из-за того, что его мать убили у него на глазах, ученики оказываются в светлом и тёплом Большом зале. Они ждут, пока начнётся пир, и наблюдают за распределением учеников. Барри насчитывает девятерых новых гриффиндорцев. Он сидит рядом с Фелисити, которая, как всегда, разговаривает слишком много, но Аллена это не смущает, и он с удовольствием поддерживает беседу. Наконец, последнего мальчика определяют на Пуффендуй, и Дамблдор поднимается со своего места, чтобы сказать приветственную речь.  
  
      — Я рад видеть вас всех сегодня здесь, — начинает он, и Барри слегка ёжится от серьёзного тона директора. — Вы все знаете о том, что творится в волшебном мире: магглорождённых волшебников убивают. Министерство пыталось замять эту ситуацию, но когда информация просочилась в прессу, они сдались. Я хочу сказать, что в это непростое время нужно оставаться смелыми и дружными, как никогда раньше. И чтобы закончить свою речь на хорошей ноте, позвольте представить вам нового преподавателя по Защите от Тёмных искусств, профессора Леонарда Снарта.  
  
      Зал начинает гудеть и перешептываться. Барри оглядывается на стол Когтеврана и видит изумлённого Циско. Тот явно не ожидал, что новым преподавателем будет брат его девушки, и пребывал в состоянии лёгкого шока. Аллен бросает взгляд на слизеринцев и замечает Лизу, которая выглядит довольной собой и произведённым эффектом, почти не обращая внимания на направленные на неё взгляды. И, наконец, Барри смотрит на преподавательский стол. Профессор Снарт сидит рядом с профессором МакГонагалл. Он привстаёт и кланяется, обводя учеников взглядом, прожигающим насквозь. Аллен отмечает насмешливую ухмылку на его губах и понимает, что тот тоже наслаждается ситуацией.  
  
      — Очень сексуальный, да? — шепчет ему Фелисити, и Барри чувствует, что он стремительно краснеет.  
  
      — Эмм… Ну… Не знаю… Если ты так думаешь, — несвязно лепечет Аллен, снова бросая взгляд на преподавателя. Тот определённо красив. Ему, наверное, немного за тридцать, тёмные коротко стриженые волосы ещё не тронуты сединой, а глаза такие яркие, что их цвет виден даже издалека: они голубые; с тонких губ не сходит усмешка. Широкие плечи и накачанные руки, этого не может скрыть даже мантия. Леонард встречается взглядом с Барри, и тот сглатывает, чувствуя, как сердце в груди пропускает удар.  
  
      — Это, определённо, будет очень весёлый год, — усмехаясь, говорит Аллен самому себе.


	2. Поздравляю с первой отработкой

      Следующее утро начинается самым ужасным образом: Барри умудряется проспать. Он открывает глаза, видит пустую комнату и бросает взгляд на часы. До звона колокола не больше десяти минут. Громко ругаясь, Аллен бежит в ванную, а потом старается одеться, как можно быстрее. Ему обидно, что никто из однокурсников даже не подумал разбудить его. Барри вылетает из башни со звоном колокола и спускается на третий этаж за рекордно короткое время: двадцать две секунды. Конечно же, первым уроком ставят ЗоТИ, и Аллен понимает, что у нового преподавателя сразу же сложится плохое впечатление о нём. Входя в класс, он слышит, как профессор заканчивает приветственную речь.  
  
      — Извините за опоздание, сэр, — привлекает к себе внимание Барри, останавливаясь в дверях.  
  
      — Ничего страшного, мистер…? — Профессор Снарт замолкает.  
  
      — Аллен, — подсказывает Барри.  
  
      — Мистер Аллен, — протягивает учитель, кивая. — Разве ЗоТИ такой нужный предмет? Вовсе нет. Разве первый урок с новым учителем важен? Разумеется, нет. Я рад, что Вы вообще порадовали меня своим присутствием. Занимайте своё место.  
  
      Покраснев, Барри плюхается на стул рядом с Циско. Кейтлин, сидящая немного впереди них рядом с Ронни, оборачивается и дарит ему сочувствующий взгляд. Аллен кивает и благодарно улыбается, но лучше ему не становится.  
  
      — Я правда пропустил что-то важное? — спрашивает Барри у друга. Тот пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Не думаю. Профессор Снарт просто напомнил нам, как его зовут, и сказал, что этот год будет сложным и серьёзным, первый триместр, в основном, будет посвящён Непростительным заклинаниям, второй — магическим существам, например, оборотням и инферналам, а третий — патронусам, — пересказывает Циско, поглядывая на профессора.  
  
      — И зачем тогда устраивать эту сцену? — раздражённо спрашивает Аллен. Его голос звучит слишком громко, и Рамон шикает на него, но становится слишком поздно.  
  
      — Мистер Аллен, — вновь протягивает профессор, и Барри поднимается со своего места. — Скажите, кем Вы планируете стать?  
  
      — Мракоборцем, сэр, — отвечает Аллен.  
  
      Барри решил стать аврором ещё на первом курсе. Он хочет защищать людей, делать так, чтобы история, произошедшая с ним, больше никогда не повторялась. А учитывая нынешнюю обстановку, популярность этой профессии только возрастает.  
  
      — Замечательно, — кивает Снарт, — а Вы знаете, что пунктуальность и дисциплинированность — важные качества каждого аврора? Минус пять очков с Гриффиндора. А также я попрошу Вас и Вашего друга зайти ко мне после уроков. Поздравляю с первой отработкой. Можете садиться.  
  
      — Мудак, — шипит Барри, опускаясь на своё место и глядя на то, как профессор продолжает урок, как ни в чём ни бывало. — Извини за отработку.  
  
      — Да ладно, — машет рукой Циско. — Не первая и не последняя. Зато тебе не так скучно будет.  
  
      В остальном урок проходит довольно неплохо, и иногда Барри замечает, что ему становится действительно интересно слушать профессора. Правда, потом Аллен вспоминает, насколько его раздражает Снарт, и старается не слишком сильно увлекаться. Когда звучит колокол, профессор прощается со всеми и ещё раз напоминает Барри и Циско о том, что он ждёт их после уроков. «Хорошее начало первого учебного дня», — думает Аллен, неаккуратно забрасывая вещи в сумку.  
  
      — Вот это да, — произносит Кейтлин, когда они выходят из кабинета. — Это ведь первый урок.  
  
      — Никто бы не стал давать отработку в первый же день, — соглашается Циско.  
  
      — Ещё и за такую ерунду, как разговоры, — кивает Барри. — Может быть, он просто не любит меня?  
  
      На самом деле, для Аллена это немного в новинку. Будучи достаточно серьёзным и прилежным учеником, он пользуется уважением у большинства преподавателей. Конечно, иногда Барри получает отработки, но не за опоздания на минуту и негромкие разговоры.  
  
      — Или он пытается таким образом показать свою власть, — замечает Кейтлин. — Хочет, чтобы его уважали и боялись.  
  
      — Чего-чего, а уважения он у меня точно не вызывает, — бурчит Барри, и Циско хлопает его по плечу в качестве молчаливой поддержки. Они подходят к лестнице и расстаются. У Гриффиндора сейчас будет пара Трансфигурации, а у Когтеврана — Заклинаний. Но они встретятся позже на уроке Зельеварения.  
  
      На уроке Трансфигурации профессор МакГонагалл раздаёт всем тесты, чтобы освежить их память и проверить, что именно нуждается в особом повторении. Однако Аллену кажется, что по сложности этот тест стоит где-то рядом с СОВ. Впрочем, Трансфигурацию он сдал на «Превосходно», так что за этот тест ожидает получить «Выше ожидаемого», не меньше.  
  
      На Зельеварении профессор Уэллс устраивает конкурс на приготовление Напитка живой смерти. Победивший получит в подарок флакончик Жидкой удачи. Барри слышал, что профессор устраивает такой конкурс каждый год. Аллен правда старается победить, но с Зельеварением у него часто возникают проблемы из-за его невнимательности. Подарок достаётся Кейтлин, лучшей на их курсе. Она собирается стать колдомедиком, поэтому с самого первого курса уделяет особое внимание Зельеварению.  
  
      Из подземелий они отправляются на обед. Барри садится за стол Когтеврана. Это не запрещается правилами, и он часто делает это во время обедов и ужинов, когда ученики не собираются в полном составе, а приходят, когда освободятся. Аллен набрасывается на еду с особым аппетитом, ведь сегодня он не успел позавтракать. После обеда Кейтлин уходит в библиотеку, чтобы сделать домашнее задание, а Барри и Циско отправляются к профессору Снарту. Никто из них не горит желанием быть на отработке, поэтому они идут так медленно, как только возможно. Но всё когда-либо заканчивается, даже их прогулка. Барри стучит в дверь, и они с Циско входят. Профессор Снарт ждёт их, облокотившись спиной о стол.   
  
      — Мистер Аллен и мистер…?  
  
      — Рамон, сэр.  
  
      — И мистер Рамон. Сегодня вы должны будете убраться в этом кабинете без использования магии. Попрошу сдать ваши палочки. Я вернусь через два часа, думаю, этого времени вам должно будет хватить. Необходимые принадлежности вы найдёте в чулане в конце кабинета.  
  
      Снарт протягивает руку, и Барри и Циско с неохотой расстаются со своими палочками. Леонард кладёт их в ящик, запирает его на ключ и уходит, не забывая усмехнуться напоследок. Когда Снарт выходит, Аллен устало выдыхает и со всей скорбью мира смотрит на чулан в конце кабинета. Он не убирался вручную уже, кажется, лет пять, и явно не собирался убираться столько же.  
  
      Циско и Барри достают вёдра и швабры, но им приходится выйти в туалет, чтобы набрать воды. Мальчики делят кабинет и начинают отмывать каждый свою сторону. Сначала они жалуются, что они, вообще-то, не домовики, чтобы убираться, и что в этом кабинете слишком холодно, и Снарт не смог даже создать для них нормальных условий, но потом немного успокаиваются и начинают говорить о более приятных вещах. Закончив с полом, они протирают от пыли столы, тумбочки, полки и многочисленные предметы на них. Мальчики даже успевают побрызгаться водой, как будто им не по шестнадцать лет. В конце концов, отработка проходит не так плохо, как Барри ожидал. Профессор Снарт возвращается ровно через два часа. Он придирчиво осматривает кабинет и, видимо, увиденное его устраивает.  
  
      — Надеюсь, что в дальнейшем наша работа пройдёт лучше, чем сегодня, — говорит профессор, возвращая палочки ребятам. Те кивают и спешат к выходу.  
  
      — Он ещё и издевается! — возмущается Барри, оказавшись в коридоре. — Он надеется, что в дальнейшем наша работа пройдёт лучше, чем сегодня! Может быть, нужно не быть таким мудаком?  
  
      Циско только посмеивается, глядя на ругающегося Аллена.  
  
      — Ты принимаешь это как-то слишком близко к сердцу, — замечает Рамон. — Не нравится, что ты не стал любимчиком очередного профессора?  
  
      — Ничей я не любимчик, — заявляет Барри, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
      — Ну, конечно, — хохочет Циско, замечая, что они подходят к библиотеке. — Давай-ка спросим у Кейтлин.  
  
      Ребята входят в библиотеку и вертят головами, пытаясь найти подругу. Циско замечает её первый, громко шепчет и машет руками, чтобы привлечь её внимание. Сноу непонимающе приподнимает голову, отрываясь от исписанных листов пергамента, и тепло улыбается, завидев друзей. Она быстро собирается и подходит к ним.  
  
      — Как прошла отработка? — интересуется Кейтлин, закидывая сумку на плечо и направляясь в сторону Большого зала на ужин.  
  
      — Неплохо, — отвечает Рамон. — Как ты думаешь, Барри у нас любимчик учителей?  
  
      — Конечно, — кивает головой Сноу, не задумываясь ни на минуту. В глазах Аллена отчётливо читается «И ты, Брут!». Кейтлин пожимает плечами, извиняясь. — Ну, это правда, Барри. Взять хотя бы профессора Уэллса, который каждый урок уделяет тебе чуть ли не в два раза больше времени, чем остальным.  
  
      — Или профессора МакГонагалл, — подхватывает Циско, — которая на все твои проступки только снисходительно улыбается и ругается, но при этом едва ли не треплет тебя по голове.  
  
      — Она относится так ко всем гриффиндорцам! — протестует Барри.  
  
      — Или же профессора Флитвика, — продолжает Кейтлин, — который…  
  
      — Ладно, я понял, — сдаётся Аллен, поднимая руки в знак поражения. — Но это вовсе не значит, что я неправ, и профессор Снарт поступил правильно, правда ведь?  
  
      Барри смотрит на друзей с такой надеждой, что они невольно кивают головами.  
  
      — Он и правда мог быть помягче, — признаёт Циско, толкая двери в Большой зал.  
  
      Уже лёжа вечером в постели и прокручивая в голове свой день, Аллен понимает, что этот год может стать для него настоящим испытанием, если он не начнёт ладить с профессором Снартом. Поэтому Барри обещает себе приложить все свои усилия, чтобы сделать это, и проваливается в сон.


	3. Состоишь в команде?

      — Он просто невыносим, — заявляет Барри, плюхаясь на скамейку рядом с Фелисити. Она только смеётся в ответ.  
  
      — Снова отработка? — спрашивает она, делая глоток тыквенного сока. Аллен возмущённо кивает.  
  
      — Знаешь, какая она? Уже четвёртая. Четвёртая за две недели! У меня в том году их всего три было.  
  
      Фелисити снова хихикает.  
  
      — Я бы на твоём месте радовалась такому вниманию к своей персоне. Что ты сделал на этот раз?  
  
      — Да ничего я не сделал! — машет руками Барри, почти задевая стакан рядом с ним. Смоук отодвигает напиток в сторону. Так, на всякий случай. — «Мистер Аллен, разве Вы не знаете правила школы? На уроки ученики должны приходить в рубашках, заправленных в брюки, и в галстуках, повязанных на шее. Жду Вас сегодня на отработку»! Я всего лишь торопился сегодня утром и совсем забыл об этому дурацком галстуке. А перед ним сидит Тони Вудворт в маггловской футболке, и он ему и слова не говорит! Разве можно вообще отправлять на отработку за внешний вид?  
  
      Барри опускает голову на руки, а Фелисити, негромко посмеиваясь, гладит его по спине.  
  
      — Чем ты хоть занимаешься на отработках? — интересуется она.  
  
      — В основном убираюсь. — Аллен говорит, не поднимая головы, и его голос звучит глухо. — Без магии. Знаешь, это не так уж и тяжело, в конце концов, дома мы с Айрис всегда разделяли уборку, но в кабинете у Снарта ужасно холодно. Мокрые руки так сильно мёрзнут. Может быть, он хочет, чтобы я заболел и не смог играть в квиддич? Он ведь учился на Слизерине, наверняка хочет, чтобы змеи выиграли.  
  
      — Уверена, дело именно в этом, — усмехается Фелисити. — Но ты не волнуйся, даже если его план удастся, и ты заболеешь, мадам Помфри быстро вылечит тебя. А теперь соберись и поешь хоть немного. Ты же собираешься идти на тренировку после отработки?  
  
      — Конечно, собираюсь. Не хочу, чтобы Олли устраивал мне разнос.  
  
      Оливер Куинн — капитан команды Гриффиндора по квиддичу — славится своей строгостью по отношению к тренировкам. Он говорит, что единственная уважительная причина для пропуска тренировки — смерть. И почему-то Барри кажется, что ещё немного, и он не пойдёт на поле для квиддича именно поэтому.  
  
      После обеда Аллен спешит на отработку, надеясь, что чем скорее он начнёт, тем скорее закончит. Перед дверью в кабинет он шумно выдыхает и негромко стучит. Войдя в кабинет, Барри видит, что профессор Снарт не один. Он улыбается — правда улыбается, а не противно усмехается, как всегда, когда сообщает Аллену об очередной отработке — и что-то говорит другому мужчине, стоящему спиной к двери. Тот оборачивается, и Барри понимает, что это профессор Рори.  
  
      — Барри! — приветственно машет тот рукой, и Аллен улыбается.  
  
      Профессор Рори ведёт Уход за магическими существами, и несмотря на то, что троица решила в этом году не посещать его уроки, он до сих пор всегда рад их видеть. На первый взгляд профессор Рори кажется ужасно грозным и серьёзным. И он правда старается вести себя так. Но если пообщаться с ним хоть немного дольше, становится понятно, что он совсем не такой строгий. Барри по-настоящему удивляется, когда видит, что профессор Рори и профессор Снарт общаются так хорошо.  
  
      — Мистер Аллен, — протягивает Снарт, и Рори усмехается. — Проходите, профессор Рори уже уходит. До скорого, Мик.  
  
      Профессор Рори ещё раз усмехается, подмигивает Барри и покидает кабинет, помахав Снарту на прощание. Тот качает головой, но видно, что он с трудом сдерживает улыбку.  
  
      — А Вы не уходите, сэр? — спрашивает Аллен, стараясь, чтобы это не звучало грубо.  
  
      — Нет, мне нужно проверить эссе о методах борьбы с Империусом. Сегодня я прослежу, как Вы справляетесь с Вашей отработкой.  
  
      Барри только пожимает плечами. До тех пор, пока Снарт не мешает, ему плевать. Он оставляет палочку на столе и идёт к каморке, чтобы приготовить всё необходимое. Профессор Снарт, как и обещал, устраивается за столом, достаёт из ящика стопку пергаментов и перо с чернильницей. Аллен знает, что где-то там лежит и его эссе, и сердце тревожно сжимается. Однако спустя несколько минут Барри понимает, что эта отработка не пройдёт так просто. Тишина кажется напряжённой, давящей, и Аллен не выдерживает:  
  
      — Так значит, Вы знакомы с мистером Рори, сэр?  
  
      Леонард кивает, не отрываясь от работы. Барри выжидающе смотрит, явно надеясь на более развёрнутый ответ, и Снарт поднимает голову и приподнимает бровь, всем своим видом показывая, что ничего ему не должен. Аллен смущается, краснеет и возвращается к работе, коря себя за глупость.  
  
      — Знаком, — внезапно раздаётся голос, и Барри резко поднимает голову, снова встречаясь со Снартом взглядом. В глазах профессора видна насмешка. — Мы вместе учились. Мик был на Пуффендуе, а я на Слизерине, но это не мешало нам. Когда я учился, стереотипы о факультетах не были так сильны, как сейчас.  
  
      — Сколько же Вам лет? — брякает Аллен, не подумав, а потом ойкает, прикрывая рот рукой. — Извините, сэр, это было грубо.  
  
      Снарт издаёт смешок.  
  
      — Грубо, — кивает он. — Мне тридцать два.  
  
      В два раза старше Барри. Ровно шестнадцать лет назад Леонард учился на Слизерине, дружил с Миком, возможно, точно так же попадал на отработки. Точно так же представлял своё будущее. Интересно, планировал ли он стать учителем, или это получилось само собой? Но спросить об этом Аллен не решается. Вместо этого он кивает и продолжает уборку. Однако через несколько минут Леонард начинает говорить:  
  
      — Профессор Рори упоминал, что скоро первый в этом сезоне матч по квиддичу. Состоишь в команде?  
  
      — Да, сэр, — с гордостью произносит Барри. — Я ловец.  
  
      — Ловец, — протягивает Леонард. — Значит, столкнёшься на поле с моей сестрой? Ох, не завидую тебе.  
  
      Аллен вскидывает голову, а в глазах читается вызов. Недаром его часто называют самым быстрым ловцом. Однажды он поймал снитч в первые десять минут игры, но тогда, как Барри утверждает, ему просто повезло.  
  
      — Она сильный противник, но я уверен, что смогу быть быстрее.  
  
      Снарт изучает его с интересом в глазах, а потом кивает и возвращается к работе. Барри почему-то сложно сдержать улыбку. Он как будто совсем забыл, что мог бы проводить время с пользой, вместо того, чтобы незаслуженно убираться в этом кабинете. Настроение почему-то резко поднялось, и появилось желание напевать, как он всегда делал во время уборки дома, но, конечно же, Аллен сдерживается.  
  
      Остаток отработки проходит в тишине, но она уже не напрягает так сильно. Барри даже кажется, что сегодня в кабинете теплее, чем обычно. Аллен подходит к столу за палочкой и замечает, что Снарт проверяет его эссе. Барри закусывает губу, ожидая вердикта.  
  
      — Неплохо, — протягивает Леонард, и Аллен начинает улыбаться, — но можно было бы и лучше. Методы борьбы должны быть описаны подробнее.  
  
      Он ставит Барри «Выше ожидаемого». Аллен знает, что его работа лучшая на всём потоке, и что он заслуживает «Превосходно». Но вместо злости испытывает только желание победить. Написать такое эссе, чтобы было не к чему придраться. И пускай для этого ему придётся получить доступ в запретную секцию и перерыть горы книг, Барри плевать. Он докажет Снарту, что он лучший. А сейчас он только кивает, берёт палочку со стола и уходит.  
  
      — До свидания, сэр.  
  
      — До свидания, мистер Аллен.  
  
      Барри бросает взгляд на наручные часы и тихо ругается. Тренировка началась семь минут назад. Он бежит на поле сломя голову, молясь, чтобы случилось чудо, и Оливер и сам опоздал. Но, конечно же, этого не произошло. Когда Аллен прибегает на поле в рекордно короткое время, все шесть фигур уже высоко над землёй. Он поднимается на трибуны, где его ждут Кейтлин и Циско с его метлой и костюмом для тренировки.  
  
      — Как прошла отработка? — спрашивает Сноу.  
  
      — Лучше, чем я ожидал, — признаётся Барри, быстро переодеваясь. — Но подробности потом.   
  
      Он подлетает к недовольному Оливеру и объясняет ситуацию. Тот кривится, но кивает и выпускает снитч специально для Барри, предупреждая, что бладжеры будут ему мешать. Аллен кивает, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться быстрее в предвкушении. Его глаза неотрывно следят за золотым мячиком, и как только Куинн заканчивает говорить, Барри срывается с места. Он преследует снитч, чувствуя, как ветер бьёт в лицо, и ему почему-то хочется смеяться. Полёты всегда делали его счастливее.  
  
      Но сегодня что-то не ладится. Как только эйфория от полёта проходит, начинаются сложности. Снитч как будто стал быстрее, и Аллен никак не может его поймать. А бладжеры, о которых предупреждал Оливер, появляются из ниоткуда, и пару раз Рою Харперу, одному из загонщиков, приходится отбивать их, чтобы Барри не покалечился. А к концу тренировки Аллен вообще чуть не сбивает охотницу Лорел, чудом увернувшуюся от столкновения.  
  
      — Ты какой-то рассеянный сегодня, — подлетает к нему Куинн. Барри боялся, что Оливер будет злиться, но тот выглядит взволнованным. — Всё в порядке?  
  
      Аллен кивает. Он и сам не знает, что с ним сегодня. Вроде бы, всё было хорошо, и у него нет причин отвлекаться, и всё же что-то было не так.  
  
      — Всё нормально, Олли, — отвечает Барри. — Обещаю, во время матча всё будет нормально.  
  
      — Хорошо, — произносит Куинн, несколько секунд пристально вглядываясь в лицо Аллена. Он отлетает на середину поля: — Тренировка окончена! Всем спасибо! Набирайтесь сил перед матчем.  
  
      Даже Кейтлин и Циско, следившие за тренировкой, заметили, что что-то было не в порядке. Барри рассказывает им об отработке, и говорит, что в этот раз он даже не злится, и что это вряд ли могло бы отвлекать его от тренировки. Он также упоминает эссе и заявляет, что теперь будет готовиться к ЗоТИ так хорошо, как не готовился никогда и ни к чему. Циско с Кейтлин только переглядываются.  
  
      — Это ещё что? — не понимает Барри. — Почему вы переглядываетесь?  
  
      Ребята смеются, качая головой, а Аллен пытается обидеться на них, но с треском проваливается. Они переключаются на другую тему, потом ещё на одну и ещё, и Барри почти забывает о своих переживаниях и тревогах. Хотя бы на один вечер.


	4. Празднуешь победу, Аллен?

      Матч по квиддичу заканчивается очередной победой Гриффиндора. Во многом это, конечно, заслуга Барри. Он бы хотел сказать, что это было легко, но тогда ему бы пришлось соврать. Это было ни разу нелегко. Лиза Снарт хищно улыбалась, встряхивала своими длинными волосами, подмигивала ему и срывалась с места в погоне за снитчем. Она ловко уворачивалась от препятствий в виде трибун и других игроков, не выпуская золотой мячик из поля зрения. Барри оставалось только лететь за ней. И всё же он оказался более проворным.   
  
      Они летели за снитчем совсем рядом друг с другом. Мячик был уже близко, оставалось подлететь чуть ближе и протянуть руку. Кончики пальцев Лизы почти касались гладкой поверхности, но снитч резко ушёл вниз. В то же мгновение Барри потянулся за ним, сделал рывок вниз, почти слетая с метлы, но сжимая мячик в кулаке и счастливо улыбаясь.  
  
      Вечером в гостиной, как и всегда, устраивается большая вечеринка по случаю победы. Другие факультеты тоже приглашены, хотя Полной даме и не нравится идея впускать так много посторонних людей. А их немало, и в гостиной сразу же становится слишком шумно и многолюдно. Впрочем, гриффиндорцы только радуются этому.  
  
      Барри входит в гостиную вместе с Циско и Кейтлин и оглядывается. Обычно на вечеринку приглашают всех, начиная с третьего курса, потому что младшекурсникам это не так интересно. Учащиеся одеты не в мантии со значками факультетов и разноцветные галстуки, а в обычную одежду, из-за чего различие становится минимальным. Но Барри и без этого знает, что больше всего в гостиной гриффиндорцев, чуть меньше пуффендуйцев, ещё меньше когтевранцев, а слизеринцев почти нет. И дело даже не в том, что они проиграли этот матч, — представители змеиного факультета вообще редко принимают участие в подобных мероприятиях.  
  
      Друзья отходят к столу, наливая себе пунш. К Барри то и дело подходят, хлопают его по плечу, поздравляют с победой или же просто кивают головой и улыбаются. Циско закатывает глаза, бормоча что-то о том, какой же Аллен популярный, а Кейтлин только хихикает. Барри знает, что это не зависть и не злость, просто Рамону не нравится, что их всё время кто-то отвлекает. Его буквально распирает от желания что-то рассказать, но как только он открывает рот, очередной ученик жмёт Барри руку, и Циско хмурится.  
  
      — Празднуешь победу, Аллен? — раздаётся надменный голос за их спинами, и ребята резко оборачиваются.  
  
      Они встречаются взглядом с Хартли и его друзьями, Шоной и Марком. Эти трое слизеринцев портят им жизнь ещё с самого первого курса. Чаще всего инициатором выступает Рэтэуэй, а достаётся больше всего Барри. Хартли — чистокровный волшебник из одного из самых богатых родов, а Барри — сирота-полукровка, которому приходится жить с магглами и чей отец сидит в Азкабане. Поводов для насмешек просто миллион. Аллен только огрызается на них, защищает себя и своих друзей, но сам никогда не начинает ссору, не пытается найти слабое место Хартли, чтобы ударить побольнее. Кейтлин и Циско думают, что такое повышенное внимание Барри получает потому, что он любимчик профессора Уэллса, а Хартли, как бы он ни старался, не дотягивает до этого уровня, хотя некоторые зелья у него получаются безукоризненными. Сам Аллен только пожимает плечами, потому что это, действительно, единственная возможная причина для такой неприязни.  
  
      — Хартли, — устало выдыхает он, будучи совсем не в настроении для перепалок. Матч выдался тяжёлым, и сейчас ему просто хочется отдохнуть.  
  
      — А ты завидуешь, Рэтэуэй? — усмехается Циско. Вот кто никогда не против поспорить с Хартли.  
  
      — Чему? — приподнимает бровь тот. — Выигрышу в этой дурацкой игре? Пролетать час за мячиком, а потом радоваться, что поймал его? Да, вот это достижение.  
  
      — Ты не добился и этого, — пожимает плечами Рамон. Хартли прищуривается, но не удостаивает его ответом, снова переводя свой взгляд на Барри.  
  
      — Тебе и сказать нечего? Только и можешь, что прятаться за спиной у Рамона?  
  
      Барри начинает медленно закипать. Если в чём-то его и нельзя обвинить, так это в трусости. Он собирается высказать Хартли всё, что он о нём думает, но чувствует маленькую ладошку у себя на плече.  
  
      — Не обращай внимания, Барри, — мягко говорит Кейтлин, — это же всего лишь Хартли.  
  
      Аллен не знает, как его лучшей подруге удаётся это делать, но от этого простого прикосновения вся злость и бешенство испаряются. Черты лица расслабляются, и он спокойно смотрит на Хартли.  
  
      — Давай не будем портить друг другу настроение сегодня, — вежливо отвечает Барри, спокойно пожимая плечами. — Мы не трогаем вас, вы не трогаете нас, и каждый наслаждается вечером.  
  
      — Ну, насколько сильно вечером может наслаждаться команда проигравших, — не может не вставить Циско. Хоть Хартли и не играет в квиддич, проигрыш команды сказывается на всём факультете.  
  
      Рэтэуэй прищуривается ещё сильнее, и смеряет троицу надменным взглядом.  
  
      — Мы ещё не закончили, — шипит он, а потом разворачивается и выходит из гостиной. Шона и Марк идут за ним, так и не сказав ни слова. Наверное, они тоже устают от этих вечных перепалок.  
  
      — Ну и к чему это было? — устало выдыхает Барри, поворачиваясь обратно к своим друзьям. Циско только пожимает плечами, как бы говоря «ты же его знаешь, чувак», а Кейтлин ловко переводит тему.  
  
      — Ты, кажется, хотел нам что-то рассказать? — спрашивает она, обращаясь к Рамону. Тот мгновенно оживляется.  
  
      — Эм, да. В общем, Лиза предлагает сходить на этих выходных в Хогсмид, чтобы подобрать костюмы для Хэллоуина. И она будет не против, если вы пойдёте с нами. На самом деле ей даже интересно узнать вас получше.  
  
      — Оу, — отвечает Барри, не зная, что ещё сказать.  
  
      Перспектива встретиться с Лизой, узнать её получше немного пугает. Она одна из тех девушек, от которых Аллен предпочитает держаться подальше, слишком уж коварными они кажутся. Конечно, возможно, это только маска, за которой прячется маленькая и хрупкая девушка, но Барри не горит желанием проверять. Вот только Циско смотрит на него и Сноу с таким выражением лица, что отказать ему слишком тяжело.  
  
      — А тебе не кажется, что ещё немного рано для костюмов на Хэллоуин? — спрашивает Кейтлин, которая, кажется, тоже не в восторге от этой недели. — До праздника ещё почти месяц.  
  
      — Ну, вы чего? — машет руками Циско. — Потом же ничего не останется, всё разберут.  
  
      Кейтлин неуверенно смотрит на Барри, а тот пожимает плечами, мол, что мы можем сделать.  
  
      — Хорошо, мы сходим с вами, — отвечает Аллен, и Циско улыбается так широко, что у Барри от одного взгляда на него начинают болеть щёки.  
  


***

  
  
      На следующий день, стоя перед кабинетом ЗоТИ, Барри понимает, что ждёт урока с каким-то непонятным ему самому волнением. Ему интересно, назначит ли профессор Снарт очередную отработку. Ему интересно, останется ли тот, как в прошлый раз. Тогда Барри мог бы похвастаться ему своей победой и, возможно, даже похвалить его сестру за достойное соперничество. Мог бы спросить, играл ли профессор в квиддич, когда учился, а если играл, то какую позицию занимал. Почему-то Барри представляется, что Снарт мог быть вратарём или загонщиком. И обязательно капитаном команды.  
  
      Сегодняшний урок совмещён со Слизерином, и Барри, у которого на этом факультеты не так много знакомых, садится за свободную парту в конце класса. Он бы сел с Фелисити, но та виновато улыбается ему и занимает место рядом с Лорел. Когда звенит колокол, место рядом с ним всё ещё пустует, и Аллен не может не радоваться этому. Но не проходит и пары минут с начала урока, как в дверь стучат, и весь класс разворачивается к опоздавшему.  
  
      — Извините за опоздание, сэр, — говорит Хартли, который не выглядит ни капли раскаявшимся.   
  
      — Проходите, мистер Рэтэуэй, — машет рукой профессор Снарт и продолжает вести урок. И никаких «Разве ЗоТИ такой нужный предмет?».   
  
      Хартли оглядывает класс в поиске свободных мест, и, конечно же, единственным оказывается место рядом с Барри. Рэтэуэй кривится, но не может ничего с этим поделать. Он опускается на стул и аккуратно достаёт вещи из сумки, укладывая их идеально ровно, следя за тем, чтобы ненароком не задеть Барри. Тот только закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Друзья бросили тебя, Аллен? — с ухмылкой спрашивает Хартли.  
  
      — Как и твои однокурсники, раз решили не будить, — не остаётся в долгу Барри. Рэтэуэй только хмыкает.  
  
      Они молчат, и вскоре Аллену становится как-то неловко. Ему ужасно непривычно так спокойно сидеть за одной партой со своим неприятелем, хотя это, конечно, не хуже очередной перепалки. Профессор Снарт проводит устный опрос по пройденной теме, как часто бывает в начале урока, и Барри позволяет себе отвлечься и скосить глаза на Хартли. Кажется, за все шесть лет они никогда не были так близко друг к другу так долго.   
  
      Аллен изучает взглядом аккуратно уложенные тёмные волосы, скользит ниже по очкам в тёмной оправе, прямому носу, смуглой коже щёк, тонким розовым губам, длинной шее с выступающим кадыком.  
  
      — Нравится? — с усмешкой спрашивает Хартли, и Барри смущённо отводит взгляд.  
  
      — Всего лишь изучаю врага, — спокойно отвечает Аллен, глядя перед собой. Если Хартли и хочет что-то сказать, то не успевает.  
  
      — Мистер Аллен, — раздаётся голос, из-за которого Барри вздрагивает.  
  
      — Отработка, профессор? — спрашивает он, поднимаясь со своего места, из-за чего по классу пролетают смешки.  
  
      — Отработка, — довольно кивает Снарт.  
  
      Барри садится и ждёт, что Хартли тоже достанется, но профессор продолжает вести урок, переходя к новой теме. Это ужасно несправедливо, но Аллен рад, что ему не придётся отбывать наказание в присутствии Хартли. Барри всё ещё чувствует себя неловко. Ситуация не становится лучше, когда Аллен чувствует лёгкий запах дорогого парфюма. Ужасно приятный. Барри еле сдерживается, чтобы не придвинуться ближе к Рэтэуэю, от которого и исходит этот аромат. Вместо этого он быстро берёт перо и начинает писать конспект, стараясь не отвлекаться. До конца урока ни один из них не говорит ни слова.  
  
      На отработку после уроков Барри приходит с замирающим сердцем. Но профессор Снарт как ни в чём ни бывало объявляет его задание на сегодня, забирает волшебную палочку и уходит. Аллен направляется к каморке, даже не пытаясь понять, почему вдруг его настроение так резко портится.


	5. Как вам мой братик?

      В субботу, как и планировалась, небольшая компания, в которую входят Барри, Кейтлин, Ронни, Циско и Лиза, отправляется в Хогсмид. Они встречаются на первом этаже, и возможно единственный раз в своей жизни Барри приходит не позже всех. Последней появляется Лиза, которая, не торопясь (ещё бы, на таких-то каблуках), подходит к компании с лучезарной улыбкой и по очереди всех обнимает, а Циско даже целует в щёчку. Аллен с радостью принимает объятия, хоть и удивляется, потому что даже для него это немного неловко, ведь они по-настоящему общаются впервые за шесть лет. Но кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от объятий?  
  
      Всю дорогу до Хогсмида они не замолкают ни на минуту, разговаривают и смеются, не ощущая никакой неловкости. Лиза с лёгкостью вливается в компанию, не прилагая особых усилий. Она поддерживает любой разговор, рассказывает свои истории и так заразительно смеётся, что к ней нельзя не присоединиться. И если раньше она казалась слишком самоуверенной и заносчивой, то сейчас всё совсем по-другому. В Лизе есть уверенность, но она не раздражает, а только притягивает. В конце концов Барри может понять, почему Лиза понравилась Циско.  
  
      В Хогсмиде они сразу же направляются в «Шапку-невидимку», самый большой магазин одежды в деревеньке. Там есть практически всё, от маггловских костюмов до говорящей одежды. Хотя Барри не представляет, кто может осмелиться надеть что-то подобное. В магазине ребята расходятся в разные стороны, чтобы сохранить свои костюмы в тайне, но Барри слышит, как Лиза предлагает Циско найти парные костюмы.  
  
      Сам Барри не сильно заинтересован в поиске костюма. Он бесцельно прогуливается между рядами одежды, рассматривая костюмы. На его пятнадцатый день рождения Айрис подарила ему невероятный костюм, и Барри собирается попросить подругу прислать его, если он не найдёт ничего лучше. Хотя, конечно, вряд ли может быть что-то лучше того костюма.  
  
      Внимание Барри привлекает колокольчик, прозвеневший над дверью. Аллен поворачивается к входу, чтобы посмотреть на нового посетителя. Им оказывается профессор Снарт. Вот только в обычных вещах он не похож на профессора. Скорее на обыкновенного ужасно привлекательного мужчину. Эти мысли заставляют Барри покраснеть.  
  
      Снарт проходит к кассе и обворожительно улыбается продавщице, спрашивая, готов ли его заказ.  
  
      — Мистер Снарт, — кокетливо протягивает она, глядя на мужчину сквозь ресницы. Девушка что-то ищет под прилавком, а потом достаёт свёрток и протягивает его Снарту, наклоняясь так, чтобы тот увидел её нескромное декольте. — Всё самое лучшее для вас.  
  
      Барри только закатывает глаза и подходит ближе.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, мистер Снарт, — привлекает он внимание обоих, и женщина смеряет его гневным взглядом. Почему-то Барри с трудом удаётся подавить улыбку.  
  
      — Мистер Аллен, — кивает профессор. — Пришли за костюмом на Хэллоуин?  
  
      — Что-то вроде того, — кивает Барри, глядя, как Снарт расплачивается с продавщицей и благодарит её, а потом разворачивается к выходу и кивком головы зовёт его за собой. Аллен послушно следует за ним. — Вы тоже, сэр?  
  
      — Что-то вроде того, — усмехается Леонард. — Преподаватели обычно не наряжаются на Хэллоуин, так что я не назвал бы это костюмом. Скорее, подходящий наряд.  
  
      — М-м-м, — протягивает Аллен, борясь с желанием спросить, что это за наряд. Но будет лучше, если он узнает это на вечеринке.  
  
      — Кажется, Лиза тоже собиралась за покупками сегодня, — сообщает Снарт. — Вы можете встретиться.  
  
      — Мы пришли вместе, сэр, — улыбается Барри.  
  
      — Вместе? — спрашивает Леонард. — Не знал, что вы общаетесь.  
  
      — Ну, она же встречается с Циско, и вот… — Барри видит, как меняется лицо Снарта, и всё понимает. — О, чёрт. Вы не знали, сэр? Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Теперь Циско убьёт меня. Если, конечно, вы не убьёте его раньше. Вот чёрт.  
  
      — Успокойтесь, мистер Аллен, — усмехается профессор. — С вашим другом будет всё хорошо до тех пор, пока он будет вести себя прилично. Теперь я буду внимательнее следить за ним. Спасибо, что рассказали мне.  
  
      — Да не за что, — морщится Барри, неловко потирая затылок. — Я, наверное, пойду, пока не ляпнул ещё чего-нибудь.  
  
      — Удачного дня, мистер Аллен, — насмешливо протягивает Снарт.  
  
      — Вам тоже, профессор. — Барри отходит к магазину и у самых дверей оборачивается. Леонард провожает его взглядом. Повинуясь глупому порыву, Аллен машет ему рукой на прощание. Изумление на лице Снарта борется с ухмылкой, но он машет в ответ. Барри краснеет и скрывается в магазине, запнувшись о порог.  
  


***

  
  
      — Ну, как вам Лиза? — спрашивает Циско, когда они собираются в «Трёх мётлах» после шопинга. Лиза и Ронни ушли сделать заказ, а Барри, Циско и Кейтлин остались ждать их за столиком.  
  
      — Думаю, она очень хорошая, — честно отвечает Барри и улыбается, когда видит, как загораются глаза Циско. Он переводит взгляд на Кейтлин, закусившую губу, и понимает, что сейчас та скажет что-то не очень приятное. Циско, судя по всему, тоже видит это.  
  
      — Ну, Ке-е-ейт, — тянет он. — Что не так?  
  
      — Вам не кажется, что Лиза какая-то неискренняя? — спрашивает Кейтлин, переводя взгляд с Циско на Барри и обратно. Те переглядываются и синхронно пожимают плечами. — Это же Лиза Снарт. Мы учимся с ней шестой год. Мы виделись с ней в коридорах, в Большом зале, на поле для квиддича. И она всегда была такой, всегда улыбалась слишком широко и смеялась слишком громко. Вам ни разу не казалось, что это всё фальшивка?  
  
      Барри подпирает подбородок рукой. Ему трудно вспомнить всё, что произошло за время учёбы, и он решает сфокусироваться на сегодняшнем дне. Да, иногда казалось, что Лиза немного перебарщивает, но это было не так заметно, пока Кейтлин не указала на это.  
  
      — И ты думаешь, что это всё ненастоящее? — спрашивает Циско, рисуя руками в воздухе огромный круг, который, видимо, подразумевает это самое «всё». — Абсолютно?  
  
      — Я не знаю, — дёргает плечом Кейтлин. — Но на твоём месте я была бы поосторожнее и не сильно доверяла бы ей. По крайней мере, первое время.   
  
      — Первое время? Мы встречаемся почти полгода, Кейт!  
  
      — Ладно! — Кейтлин тоже повышает голос, но потом быстро оглядывается по сторонам и немного успокаивается. — Ладно. Это только моё мнение. Если не считать этого, она вполне неплохая.  
  
      Циско хочет сказать что-то ещё, но не успевает.  
  
      — А вот и мы! — пропевает Лиза, опуская поднос с закусками на стол и занимая место между Циско и Барри. Ронни ставит поднос с кружками сливочного пива и садится рядом с Кейтлин.  
  
      Разговор возвращает атмосферу непринуждённости и тот неприятный осадок, оставшийся от слов Кейтлин, быстро исчезает. И всё же Барри внимательнее присматривается к девушкам. Как ни старайся, в Лизе он не видит ничего кроме дружелюбия. А вот Кейтлин так хорошо маскирует своё недоверие, что этого не заметит никто кроме по-настоящему близких друзей. Они обсуждают квиддич (Барри не сдерживается и подкалывает Лизу насчёт проигрыша, а та только смеётся и отвечает ему таким же язвительным комментарием), предстоящий праздник, учёбу и доходят до нового профессора.  
  
      — Как вам мой братик? — спрашивает Лиза, подмигивая.  
  
      — Он любимый профессор Барри, а Барри — его любимый ученик, — отвечает Циско, и все кроме Лизы смеются.  
  
      — Почему? — поворачивается она к Барри.  
  
      — Потому что я бью все рекорды по количеству отработок, — отвечает тот. — У меня отработок семь было, а мы учимся чуть больше месяца. Он просто придирается ко мне. Если кто-то другой что-то сделает, всё, что он получит, — замечание. Если же что-то сделаю я, то мне придётся убираться в его кабинете.  
  
      Теперь Лиза смеётся вместе со всеми.   
  
      — И что, всегда только убираешься в одиночестве? — спрашивает она, глядя на Барри чуть прищурившись.  
  
      — Нет, в самый первый раз Циско тоже досталось. — Аллен бросает на друга извиняющийся взгляд, но тот только отмахивается. — И ещё один раз профессор Снарт не уходил, а проверял сочинения. А так, да, всегда убираюсь в одиночестве.   
  
      Лиза кивает самой себе, но ничего не говорит, и Барри это немного напрягает. Он делает себе мысленную пометку не забыть спросить её о… О чём? Почему её брат иногда ведёт себя как мудак? Почему Барри так «везёт»? Что сделать, чтобы перестать ходить на эти отработки? Да, что-нибудь из этого.  
  
      Они проводят в кафе ещё примерно сорок минут, а потом уходят. На улице уже немного стемнело, и Барри понимает, что они провели в Хогсмиде целый день. Время пролетело незаметно. В Хогвартсе они прощаются с Лизой на первом этаже, она снова обнимает всех и уходит в подземелья Слизерина. А ребята поднимаются вместе, пока не приходит время расходиться. Циско и Кейтлин идут в одну сторону, а Барри и Ронни — в другую.   
  
      Лёжа в постели вечером Аллен снова прокручивает в голове прошедший день. Он понимает, что Лиза очень похожа на брата. Наверное, ей довольно странно называть его «профессором Снартом». Барри представляет, как немного повзрослевшая Айрис ведёт у них уроки, и ему нужно обращаться к ней «профессор Уэст». Бред какой-то. Хотя образ Айрис в мантии преподавателей вызывает улыбку. Наверное, если бы она была волшебницей, она бы попала на Гриффиндор вместе с ним. С этой мыслью Барри проваливается в сон.  
  


***

  
  
      — Ну, а я чем заслужил эту отработку? — ноет Циско. — Неужели это заразно и перешло от тебя ко мне?  
  
      — Даже не знаю, друг, — отвечает Барри, потирая шею и вспоминая разговор с профессором Снартом. — Даже не знаю.


	6. Выпьешь со мной?

      В Хогвартсе время летит так быстро, что Хэллоуин подкрадывается незаметно. И вот Барри уже стоит в спальне мальчиков, придирчиво глядя на своё отражение в зеркале. Чем дольше он смотрит, тем более привлекательной кажется идея залезть в кровать и пропустить праздник. Костюм, который прислала Айрис, такой же замечательный, каким Барри его запомнил. Вот только он забыл одну вещь — материал, из которого сделан костюм. И теперь он стоит перед выбором: либо идти в красном кожаном костюме, либо не идти вообще.  
  
      Аллен закусывает губу и последний раз осматривает себя со всех сторон. На самом деле, всё не так плохо. Если что, у этого костюма есть капюшон с маской. Барри всегда может надеть его и тогда, возможно, никто его не узнает. Аллен тяжело вздыхает и выходит из спальни, чувствуя себя как никогда неуверенным. В Хогвартсе и раньше постоянно проводились какие-то мероприятия на Хэллоуин и Рождество, и не перед одним из них Барри так сильно не нервничал, как сегодня.  
  
      В гостиной пусто, как и в коридорах, по которым идёт Аллен. Это так непохоже на Хогвартс, в котором всегда бурлит жизнь. Но Барри понимает, что жизнь в нём бурлит и сейчас. Просто почти все ученики уже в Большом зале, а он как всегда опаздывает. Перед дверями в зал Аллен останавливается и делает глубокий вдох, а потом входит.  
  
      В Большом зале немного темнее, чем обычно. В воздухе летают тыквы со свечками, по комнате ходят заколдованные скелеты. Но главное отличие в том, что нет длинных столов факультетов и стола учителей. Вместо них расставлено множество небольших круглых столиков, а в середине организован танцпол. Из-за этого зал кажется ещё больше.  
  
      Барри вертит головой и наконец замечает друзей. Он с интересом рассматривает их костюмы. Лиза одета в платье Белоснежки из мультфильма, который Барри смотрел, когда был совсем маленьким. Вот только волосы у неё не такие короткие. Рядом с ней стоит Циско в костюме гнома со смешным колпаком, и Аллен не может сдержать смеха. У Лизы интересное представление о парных костюмах. Взгляд Барри переходит на Кейтлин и Ронни. На Сноу голубое платье и такого же цвета сапоги, а волосы не рыжие, а серебристо-белые. Вокруг неё кружатся снежинки, и Аллену интересно потрогать их и узнать, холодные ли они. А Ронни — полная её противоположность. Он одет в обычные тёмные брюки и футболку, но вокруг него пляшут языки пламени. Каким-то образом они смотрятся невероятно гармонично вместе. Аллен подходит к компании, и Циско, только заметив его, восхищённо кричит:  
  
      — Чува-а-ак! Это же костюм Флэша! Где ты его достал?  
  
      Барри широко улыбается, сразу забывая всякую неловкость. Они с Циско просто обожают комиксы про этого супергероя, и Аллен знал, что его друг отреагирует именно так.  
  
      — Поверить не могу. — А вот Кейтлин их любви не разделяет и всегда считала это детской забавой.  
  
      — Айрис подарила на день рождения, — хвастается Барри.  
  
      — Ты обязательно должен нас познакомить! Может, и мне что-то перепадёт.  
  
      Циско тут же получает в плечо болезненный толчок от Лизы и ойкает. Та невинно улыбается и только пожимает плечами. Потом она поворачивается к Барри и осматривает его. Аллен чувствует, как щёки теплеют, но выдерживает её взгляд.  
  
      — Смело, — одобрительно улыбается Лиза.  
  
      — Костюм Циско — вот, что смело, — смеётся Барри, и его смех мгновенно подхватывается.  
  
      — Смейтесь-смейтесь, — бурчит Рамон, — мне вот всё нравится.  
  
      Ещё какое-то время они разговаривают, а потом внимание привлекает профессор Дамблдор. Он поздравляет всех с праздником и объявляет время танцев. На танцполе сразу же становится людно. Лиза тянет всех танцевать, но Барри качает головой. Он умудряется спотыкаться даже тогда, когда просто идёт, что уж говорить о его танцевальных навыках. Снарт ещё пытается его уговорить, но Циско мотает головой.  
  
      — Ты ни за что не переубедишь Барри, — поясняет Кейтлин. — Он ни разу не танцевал с нами за всё время обучения в Хогвартсе.  
  
      Лиза смотрит на Барри с недоверием, но потом просто пожимает плечами и направляется за Циско, Кейтлин и Ронни. Она оборачивается на Аллена, и ему почему-то кажется, что разговор не окончен. Но Барри отгоняет эту мысль подальше от себя и подходит к столику с пуншем. Налив себе стакан, Аллен опирается на стол и осматривает комнату.   
  
      Она полна людей в разнообразных костюмах. Барри видит вампиров, зомби, принцесс, королей. И никого в кожаном костюме. В каком-то смысле Аллен очень даже оригинальный. Он видит Фелисити в костюме Красной шапочки, а рядом с ней Оливера в образе волка. Со смехом Барри машет им рукой. А потом он замечает профессора Снарта.  
  
      На Леонарде обычный тёмно-синий костюм, из-за которого его глаза кажутся ещё ярче, и чёрная рубашка, никакой мантии. Почему-то даже в таких обыкновенных вещах профессор Снарт умудряется выглядеть просто невероятно. Словно он известный актёр или фотомодель — такой же прекрасный и недосягаемый. Барри позволяет себе зависнуть ещё на несколько секунд, а потом переводит взгляд, чтобы остаться незамеченным.  
  
      — Скучаешь, Аллен? — Барри вздрагивает, когда слышит за спиной знакомый голос.  
  
      — Хартли.  
  
      Аллен оборачивается. На Хартли красная тога до пола с золотой круглой брошью на одном плече. Другое плечо и руки оголены, и смуглая кожа кажется золотистой в отблесках свечей. В тёмных волосах блестит золотой венок. Барри не может не признать, что Рэтэуэй красив. Не так невероятно прекрасен, как профессор Снарт, но красив.  
  
      — Смелый костюм, — кивает Хартли, медленно осмотрев Барри с головы до ног.  
  
      — Лиза тоже так сказала, — смущённо отвечает Аллен.  
  
      — А вы на Гриффиндоре не пьёте ничего крепче пунша? — приподнимает одну бровь Рэтэуэй, и Барри переводит взгляд на свой стакан.  
  
      — Да… Нет… Эм… Чёрт. — Он запускает свободную руку в волосы, и Хартли довольно усмехается. — Меня вполне устраивает пунш.  
  
      В словах Барри звучит вызов. Хартли чуть склоняет голову набок.  
  
      — Устраивает, потому что никогда не пробовал ничего другого? — уточняет он.  
  
      — Пробовал, — почти обиженно заявляет Аллен. Он правда пробовал огневиски на одной из вечеринок в гостиной Гриффиндора. И Барри прекрасно знает, какие бывают последствия наутро.   
  
      — М-м-м, — протягивает Хартли, кивая.  
  
      Повисает тишина. Барри чувствует себя немного неловко. Он снова бросает взгляд на танцпол, находя взглядом веселящихся друзей. Прямо сейчас Циско нелепо размахивает руками, двигаясь по кругу, а Лиза смеётся, прикрывая рот ладошкой. Аллену кажется, что он может услышать её смех даже отсюда. Рядом с ними Кейтлин и Ронни о чём-то шепчутся, нежно улыбаясь друг другу. Барри не может сдержать ответной улыбки.  
  
      — Выпьешь со мной?  
  
      Аллен снова вздрагивает. Он почти забыл, что Хартли до сих пор не ушёл. Барри переводит на него взгляд. В глазах Рэтэуэя за стёклами очков читается вызов. Словно он не верит, что у Барри хватит смелости согласиться. Аллен может сказать что-то вроде «А что, твои друзья тебе бросили?», «Неужели тебе настолько скучно, что ты зовёшь меняя?» и даже «С чего бы это, мы ведь даже не общаемся». Он может вспомнить о том, что Хартли — практически его враг, что похмелье просто ужасно, что его друзья могут искать его. Но вместо этого Аллен только кивает. В конце концов, может быть, ему даже станет немного веселее.  
  
      — Тогда нам лучше пойти в другое место, — подмигивает Хартли.  
  


***

  
  
      — И где мы? — спрашивает Барри, когда они с Хартли останавливаются у какой-то стены. Выходя из Большого зала, Рэтэуэй поймал какого-то слизеринца, что-то сказал ему, и тот протянул Хартли бутылку огневиски, взявшуюся буквально из ниоткуда. Аллен тогда только непонимающе посмотрел на Рэтэуэя, и тот пожал плечами. Сейчас же Хартли переводит на Барри удивлённый взгляд.  
  
      — Да ладно? На Гриффиндоре и про Выручай-комнату не знают?  
  
      — Выручай-комната? — восхищённо спрашивает Барри. — Ходят слухи, что она существует, но я никогда не был в ней.  
  
      — Слухи, — закатывает глаза Хартли. — Запомни, какой я щедрый. Сегодня у тебя есть уникальный шанс воспользоваться услугами этой комнаты. Итак. Закрой глаза, представь себе комнату, в которой хочешь очутиться, и пройди мимо этой стены три раза. Вперёд!  
  
      Барри недоверчиво прищуривается. Может быть, Хартли просто хочет выставить его дураком? Но зачем ему это делать, если они тут вдвоём? Только если за нишами не прячется кучка слизеринцев, которые будут насмехаться над Алленом. Мотнув головой, чтобы отогнать глупые мысли, Барри закрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться. Он, как и сказал Хартли, проходит мимо стены три раза, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо, а затем открывает глаза. Рэтэуэй не смеётся над ним. Он вообще не смотрит на Барри. Хартли изучает взглядом дверь, появившуюся в стене. Возможно, пытается угадать, что увидит, когда откроет её.  
  
      Аллен подходит к двери и берётся за холодную ручку, надавливает на неё и толкает дверь. С его губ срывается удивлённый вздох. Комната именно такая, как Барри представлял. Она похожа на гостиную Гриффиндора — такие же камин, красный диван около него и кресло напротив. Но на полу мягкий ковёр, и Аллен опускается на него, облокачиваясь о диван. Хартли присаживается напротив, откидываясь на кресло и вытягивая ноги в золотых сандалиях.  
  
      — Неплохо, — признаёт Рэтэуэй, и Барри гордо улыбается.  
  
      Хартли откручивает крышку, делает небольшой глоток и прикрывает глаза от наслаждения. Аллен наблюдает за ним, а когда Хартли резко открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на него, смущается. Рэтэуэй ухмыляется и протягивает Барри бутылку. Аллен делает небольшой глоток, чувствуя, как горячая и немного горькая золотистая жидкость течёт по горлу. Сразу за этим приходит тепло, и Барри расслабленно улыбается и передаёт бутылку обратно Хартли.  
  
      — Что будем делать? — спрашивает Барри. — Просто пить?  
  
      — Я не против и этого, — пожимает плечами Рэтэуэй. — Есть какие-нибудь идеи?  
  
      — Правда или действие? — предлагает Аллен. Хартли только закатывает глаза, всем своим видом выражая, что он думает по поводу этих детских игр, но не возражает.  
  
      — Итак, правда или действие, Аллен? — задаёт вопрос Хартли после очередного глотка.  
  
      Барри, — поправляет тот, а когда Рэтэуэй непонимающе смотрит на него, поясняет, — меня зовут Барри, Хартли. Ты можешь звать меня по имени, раз уж мы стали собутыльниками.   
  
      — Хорошо, _Барри_. — Имя мягко перекатывается на языке, и Аллен как будто слышит его впервые. — Правда или действие?


	7. Закрой глаза

      Бутылка уже пуста примерно наполовину, когда в голову Барри вдруг приходит мысль, что ему даже нравится вот так вот сидеть на полу в Выручай-комнате и играть в Правду или действие с Хартли Рэтэуэем. Если бы ему ещё вчера сказали, что такое возможно, Аллен бы только рассмеялся и покачал головой на такую глупость. И тем не менее, сейчас он смотрит на Хартли, придумывая очередной вопрос.  
  
      Поначалу было немного неловко. Аллен боялся задавать слишком личные вопросы, спрашивая всякие глупости, вроде какой у Хартли любимый цвет (чёрный), как долго он носит очки (с четырёх лет) и чем он любит заниматься в свободное время (в основном, читать книги). Но чем дольше они играли — чем больше выпивали, — тем легче становилось задавать вопросы на любую тему. Поэтому сейчас Барри с лёгкостью придумывает вопрос.  
  
      — Когда ты проходил Распределение, Шляпа не предлагала тебе другой факультет? — спрашивает Аллен и делает глоток. Барри немного привык к напитку, и теперь он не так сильно обжигает горло, поэтому пить становится даже приятно.  
  
      — Предлагала, — отвечает Хартли, протягивая руку за бутылкой. — Она долго не могла определиться между Когтевраном и Слизерином.  
  
      — И что помогло? — интересуется Барри. — Амбиций оказалось больше?  
  
      — Не угадал, — усмехается Хартли. — Я попросил отправить меня на Слизерин.  
  
      — Ого, — удивляется Аллен. Ему самому было без разницы, на куда поступать. Он только хотел оказаться на одном факультете с Циско и Кейтлин. — Почему?  
  
      — Вся моя семья была на Слизерине. Малыш-Хартли не хотел разочаровывать родителей, — отвечает Рэтэуэй, и Барри вздрагивает от горечи, что сквозит в его голосе. — Тогда я ещё не знал, что никогда не смогу оправдать их ожиданий.  
  
      — Почему? — спрашивает Барри, затаив дыхание. Хартли, до этого смотревший не на него, а на янтарную жидкость в бутылке, словно встряхивается, поднимает взгляд и насмешливо усмехается. Аллен едва сдерживает вздох разочарования. Момент искренности упущен.  
  
      — Ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов для одного раза, Барри, — качает головой Рэтэуэй. — Непорядок. Теперь моя очередь. Правда или действие?  
  
      — Правда.  
  
      Ни один из них ещё не выбирал действие, поэтому игра похожа, скорее, на обычную беседу новоиспечённых знакомых, но ни один из них не возражает. Хартли задумчиво смотрит на Барри, чуть склонив голову набок, и тот не отводит взгляд. Наконец Рэтэуэй широко ухмыляется.  
  
      — Сколько партнёров у тебя было?  
  
      — Партнёров? — непонимающе переспрашивает Барри. — Со сколькими людьми я встречался или…  
  
      Аллен закусывает губу, не договаривая, и Хартли усмехается.  
  
      — Встречался. Я почти уверен, что ты девственник, поэтому вопрос не имел бы смысла. — Рэтэуэй замечает, как покраснел Барри при этих словах. — А теперь я полностью уверен, что ты девственник.  
  
      — А ты нет? — не может не спросить Аллен, но Хартли только качает головой.  
  
      — Сейчас не моя очередь отвечать.  
  
      — Ладно, — вздыхает Барри. — У меня были серьёзные отношения с Пэтти в начале пятого курса, но после Рождества её семья переехала во Францию, и родители перевели её в Шармбатон. Мы решили расстаться. На этом, наверное, всё. Ещё у меня было несколько свиданий с парой девушек, но ничего серьёзного. А летом после третьего курса я познакомился с парнем, мы с ним погуляли пару раз, но из этого тоже ничего не вышло.  
  
      — Так ты би? — с явным удивлением спрашивает Хартли, и Аллен смущается.  
  
      — Ну, да. — Барри неловко трёт шею. — Правда или действие?  
  
      — Правда.   
  
      Аллен не знает, что ему спросить. Он хочет узнать и про девственность Хартли (хоть это и ужасно неловко, и вряд ли Барри вообще сможет сформулировать вопрос и произнести его, не запнувшись), и про его отношения (это узнать легче), и про родителей (да, Рэтэуэй отвлёк его от этой темы, но Барри не забыл). В затуманенном алкоголем разуме мысли сменяют одна другая с нечеловеческой скоростью. Но внезапно ему в голову приходит догадка, и Аллен собирается проверить её.  
  
      — Ты гей? — Барри сам удивляется своей прямолинейности, но, возможно, виной всему внушительный глоток, который он только что сделал.  
  
      — Да, — спокойно отвечает Хартли.  
  
      — Поэтому ты не сможешь оправдать надежд своих родителей? — спрашивает Аллен, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал не слишком довольно. Это может быть серьёзной проблемой для Рэтэуэя, но Барри не может не радоваться тому, что догадался сам.  
  
      — Ага, — кривится Хартли. — Оказывается, чистокровному роду не нужны наследники, не способные подарить этому роду продолжение.  
  
      — Но ты же не виноват в этом, — спорит Барри. — Это заложено в тебе природой.  
  
      — Ага, — кивает Рэтэуэй. — Но это ничего не меняет. Правда или действие?  
  
      — Действие.  
  
      Аллен хочет и немного разнообразить игру, и отвлечь Хартли от невесёлых мыслей о семье. В глазах Рэтэуэя явно читается удивление, и Барри довольно улыбается, испытывая чуть ли не детский восторг от того, что смог застать Хартли врасплох.  
  
      — Закрой глаза, — тихо, на грани шёпота просит Хартли.  
  
      — Зачем? — подозрительно прищуривается Барри. Пускай он и пьян, недоверие к слизеринцам заложено практически в крови, это так просто не пропадает.  
  
      — Не глупи, — закатывает глаза Рэтэуэй. — Если ты такой недоверчивый, что ж ты так просто пьёшь то, что я тебе предлагаю?  
  
      Барри смущается. В тот момент, будучи абсолютно трезвым, он даже не думал, что от Хартли может исходить какая-то угроза. Это было так глупо и наивно. И всё-таки Аллен подчиняется. В конце концов, никто его за язык не тянул. Да и к тому же у Хартли в самом деле было более чем достаточно возможностей навредить Барри, но он не сделал этого.  
  
      Аллен закрывает глаза. Он чувствует, как сердце начинает биться быстрее в предчувствии чего-то непонятного. Первые несколько секунд ничего не происходит, но Барри не открывает глаза. Хартли двигается бесшумно, но его выдаёт дыхание. Тяжёлые рванные выдохи и быстрые вдохи слышатся всё ближе и ближе, пока не оказываются совсем рядом, опаляя щёку. И даже тогда Аллен не открывает глаза, доверяя Хартли.  
  
      Барри чувствует лёгкие прикосновения горячих пальцев к щекам и вздрагивает. Пальцы тоже дрожат, возможно, от выпитого алкоголя, возможно, от волнения. Хартли проводит подушечками по мягкой коже щёк, трепещущим векам, разглаживаетт напряжённую складку на лбу, спускается к губам. Пальцы обводят контур и резко исчезают. Аллен выдыхает, только сейчас понимая, что задерживал дыхание.   
  
      Он хочет что-то сказать, но не успевает, потому что ладони обхватывают лицо, а губ касаются чужие мягкие губы. Прикосновение такое лёгкое, что даже не похоже на поцелуй. Хартли сразу же отстраняется, но не убирает рук, и Барри чувствует его дыхание на своих губах. Аллен упорно не открывает глаза, а его сердце бьётся о грудную клетку, словно бешеное. Хартли так близко, что Барри чувствует тот самый сладковатый запах, который чувствовал в кабинете ЗоТИ, и не может сдержаться.  
  
      Теперь он сам слепо подаётся вперёд, накрывая губы Хартли своими. В этот раз всё по-другому. Рэтэуэй целует его жадно, почти отчаянно, словно боится, что всё закончится слишком быстро. Проникает в рот Барри языком, делится с ним чуть горьковатым вкусом только что выпитого огневиски, зарывается тонкими пальцами в волосы. Барри отвечает на поцелуй, чуть наклоняя голову, скользит ладонями по красной гладкой ткани, останавливаясь на талии Хартли, чувствуя тепло тела даже через костюм.  
  
      Аллен открывает глаза только тогда, когда они отрываются друг от друга. И сразу же сталкивается взглядом с тёмными блестящими глазами Хартли, не скрытыми за стёклами очков. Барри как будто видит Рэтэуэя впервые. Барри видит его впервые  _таким_. Хартли смотрит на него практически с обожанием, а пальцы снова скользят по раскрасневшимся щекам.  
  
      — Я так давно хотел это сделать, — тихо шепчет Рэтэуэй.  
  
      — Давно? — Барри спрашивает немного невнятно, но Хартли всё равно его понимает и кивает.  
  
      — Курса с третьего, — признаётся Хартли, даже не стесняясь, и у Барри мурашки бегут по коже.  
  
      — Почему ты ничего не делал? — Аллен прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь лаской.  
  
      — Ты не шёл на контакт, — пожимает плечами Рэтэуэй, хоть Барри этого и не видит.  
  
      — Может, потому что ты только и делал, что оскорблял меня? — тихо смеётся Аллен, открывая глаза, и Хартли нешироко и немного грустно улыбается. Барри это не нравится, и он тянется за ещё одним поцелуем. Рэтэуэй не сопротивляется, сразу забывая обо всём, кроме обветренных губ, горячего рта и мягкой кожи.


	8. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, Харт

      Барри должен проснуться от шума соседей по комнате и накрыть голову подушкой, чтобы попытаться продлить последние мгновения сна. Барри должен проснуться от лучей яркого солнца, бьющих прямо в глаза, и в очередной раз отругать себя за то, что забыл задёрнуть полог. Барри не должен просыпаться от едва ощутимого поцелуя в щёку. Вот только не всегда всё идёт так, как должно.  
  
      Аллен чувствует тёплые губы на своей щеке. Это длится всего мгновение, но этого хватает, чтобы Барри перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза. В первое мгновение он не понимает, где оказался, потому что это точно не его спальня. А потом воспоминания всплывают в памяти одно за другим, и всё сразу становится понятным. Аллен приподнимается на локтях, и даже от одного этого движения голова сразу же начинает болеть, и он морщится. Последствия целой бутылки огневиски, выпитой на двоих.  
  
      — Хартли, — негромко зовёт Барри чуть хриплым ото сна голосом. Рэтэуэй, уже направляющийся в сторону двери, замирает и разворачивается.   
  
      — Я думал, ты ещё спишь, — признаётся Хартли. Он невероятно спокоен, лицо не выражает ни единой эмоции. И только растрёпанные волосы и мятый костюм не соответствуют образу идеального мальчика.  
  
      — Поэтому решил уйти, не попрощавшись?   
  
      — Я попрощался, — пожимает плечами Харт, и пальцы Барри против его воли дотрагиваются до щеки, горящей поцелуем. Рэтэуэй, от которого не укрывается это движение, криво усмехается.  
  
      — И это всё? — спрашивает Аллен, даже не стараясь скрыть обиду в голосе. — Вернёмся к тому, что было раньше?  
  
      Хартли снова пожимает плечами, а Барри не может не вспомнить тёмные глаза и срывающийся шёпот. « _Я так давно хотел это сделать_ ». Это была ложь? Но зачем ему врать о таком? А если не ложь, почему Хартли просто так сбегает? Неужели Барри умудрился всё испортить, сам того не заметив? Или, может, он просто не помнит этого?  
  
      — А чего ты хочешь? — Рэтэуэй устало вздыхает, судя по всему, понимая, что так легко от этого разговора ему не уйти. Он подходит ближе к Барри, который садится прямее, облокачиваясь на диван, около которого спал (спал вместе с Хартли, крепко обнимая его во сне, но, возможно, Аллену вовсе необязательно знать это), и опускается на подлокотник кресла. В руках Харт вертит золотой венок, который он снимал, чтобы тот не мешал спать, и так и не надел. Барри, внезапно смутившись, опускает взгляд на ладони без перчаток. Он вспоминает, как стянул их, чтобы чувствовать мягкость волос Хартли, пропуская их через пальцы, чтобы коснуться бархатистой кожи щёк, и немного краснеет.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — тихо говорит Аллен, так и не поднимая взгляд. — Может быть, всё могло бы стать серьёзнее, чем просто несколько поцелуев.  
  
      — Ты имеешь в виду секс? — напрямую спрашивает Хартли, ухмыляясь, и краска заливает щёки и шею Барри.  
  
      — Нет! — слишком громко и слишком быстро произносит Барри. — Нет. Может быть, встречаться? Ну, знаешь, мы могли бы сидеть вместе на уроках, держаться за руки, целоваться, гулять, ходить в Хогсмид…  
  
      Голос Аллена становится все тише и тише, потому что с каждым сказанным словом Барри чувствует себя всё более и более глупым. К концу он уже жалеет, что вообще заговорил, что не позволил Хартли просто уйти. Он слышит, как Рэтэуэй поднимается, но всё ещё не смотрит на него. Сейчас Харт просто уйдёт, потому что если Барри и не испортил ничего раньше, то точно сделал это сейчас. Но Рэтэуэй не уходит. Он опускается на колени перед Барри, оказываясь с ним на одном уровне, и мягко сжимает ладони Аллена в своих.  
  
      — Мы не можем, — отвечает Хартли, и Барри наконец поднимает взгляд, смотрит прямо в глаза Рэтэуэя. — Я же говорил, что мои родители не знают об… этом. Если мы начнём встречаться, они узнают. Они могут отказаться от меня, и тогда я останусь ни с чем.   
  
      В глазах Хартли читается нежность вперемешку с печалью, и сердце Барри болезненно сжимается. На него никто никогда так не смотрел.  
  
      — И что нам делать? — спрашивает Аллен. — Просто забыть об этом? Сделать вид, что ничего не произошло?  
  
      — Я не знаю, Барри. — Хартли, не сдержавшись, подносит к губам руку Барри и легко целует тыльную сторону ладони. Аллен прикрывает глаза, по кожу бегут мурашки. Такими темпами он не сможет ничего забыть. — Мы могли бы встречаться тайком.  
  
      — Тайком? — переспрашивает Барри, сосредотачивая расфокусированный взгляд на Хартли.  
  
      — Тайком, — кивает Рэтэуэй. — Будем вести себя, как всегда, а когда останемся наедине… не как всегда.  
  
      Барри закусывает губу и хмурится. Он никогда не видел смысла в тайных отношениях. Это сильно влияет на его самооценку. Барри начинает думать, что его стесняются, что он недостаточно хорош, чтобы представлять его как своего возлюбленного. Но сейчас совсем другое дело. Аллен всё равно не сможет выкинуть Хартли из головы. Поэтому он кивает. И Рэтэуэй, словно только этого и ждал, целует его.  
  


***

  
  
      — Чува-а-ак! — кричит Циско, когда Барри садится на скамейку рядом с ним и Кейтлин. Большой зал наполовину пуст. Уже слишком поздно для завтрака, но ещё рано для обеда, и в зале находятся ученики, которые только проснулись после вечеринки. Аллен в очередной раз отмечает, что очень умно устраивать праздники перед выходными. Рамон выглядит непозволительно бодрым, а вот Сноу шипит, чтобы он вёл себя потише, и Барри не может не согласиться с подругой. Она сидит, подперев голову рукой, прикрыв глаза. Видимо, не только Барри много выпил ночью. — Извини, Кейт.  
  
      — Но Циско прав, Барри, — кивает она. — Где ты был вчера?  
  
      — После вечеринки все перешли в гостиную Гриффиндора для продолжения, — рассказывает Циско, не давая Аллену ответить, но тот не сильно возражает. — И вот там-то был настоящий праздник. Семикурсники где-то достали огневиски, и всё было так круто. Кто-то даже танцевал на столе.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, даже не напоминай об этом, — просит Кейтлин, поморщившись, и Барри даже жалеет, что пропустил это.  
  
      — А потом мы…  
  
      — Я встречаюсь с Хартли Рэтэуэем, — выпаливает Барри, не в силах ждать больше. Циско, размахивающий руками, замирает в нелепой позе, а Кейтлин даже поднимает голову.  
  
      — Что? — спрашивает Сноу. Циско оказывается менее деликатным.  
  
      — Чува-а-ак! — кричит Рамон на весь Большой зал, и Барри морщится и шикает.  
  
      Аллен спросил Хартли, может ли он рассказать хотя бы Циско и Кейтлин. Ему это не понравилось, что, в общем-то, не странно, учитывая его отношения с Рамоном, но Барри смотрел так жалостливо, что Хартли, скривив тонкие губы, согласился.  
  
      — Вчера я ушёл с вечеринки с ним, — понизив голос до шёпота, объясняет Барри, — мы много выпили, играли в «Правду или действие», и он меня поцеловал.   
  
      — Чува-а-ак, — поражённо протягивает Циско. Он даже шептать умудряется громко.   
  
      — Мы хотим скрывать это по некоторым причинам, — добавляет Аллен, — поэтому на первый взгляд всё будет как обычно.   
  
      — Ты уверен в этом? — прищуривается Кейтлин, и Циско смотрит на неё с возмущением.  
  
      — Почему мне ты говорила о том, какая Лиза плохая, а его только спрашиваешь, уверен ли он? Хартли же тот ещё засранец!  
  
      — Он не всегда засранец, — защищает его Барри.  
  
      — Ага. Иногда он просто мудак, — кивает Циско.   
  
      — Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Сноу. — Возможно, Барри просто выбрал правильный момент, и сейчас я не в состоянии сильно ругаться. К тому же, тогда многое встаёт на свои места.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — непонимающе хмурится Аллен.  
  
      — То, что он постоянно цеплялся к тебе, — отвечает Кейтлин так, словно это должно всё объяснить. Но Циско и Барри всё ещё смотрят на неё в недоумении, и ей приходится продолжить. — Серьёзно? Мы думали, что Хартли цепляется к Барри только потому, что завидует ему и хочет стать любимчиком профессора Уэллса. А что, если он таким образом хотел привлечь внимание Барри?  
  
      — Но это же так по-детски, — протягивает Циско с сомнением в голосе.  
  
      — Это просто моё предположение, — пожимает плечами Кейтлин и делает глоток кофе.  
  
      Барри обещает себе подумать об этом позже. Может даже спросить Хартли, если наберётся смелости. Хартли, который прямо в этот момент входит в Большой зал. Сердце Барри начинает биться быстрее, но Рэтэуэй проходит к столу Слизерина, даже не посмотрев на него. Аллену сразу становится так тошно.  
  
      — И правда ничего не поменялось, — замечает Циско.  
  
      — Ага, — уныло соглашается Барри.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри выдерживает ровно неделю таких отношений. В этом, конечно, есть своя прелесть. Что-то невероятно романтичное в поцелуях, украденных в тёмных нишах коридоров, дрожи, которая проходит по всему телу, стоит только пересечься взглядами, полуулыбках, заметных лишь двоим. Но Барри этого катастрофически мало. Ему хочется не прятаться в коридорах, а ходить по ним, сжимая ладонь с тонкими пальцами в руке. Ему хочется не ловить взгляды украдкой, а иметь возможность засмотреться на Хартли на уроке, когда он что-то сосредоточенно пишет, быстро скользя пером по пергаменту. Ему хочется приветствовать Рэтэуэя не незаметной улыбкой, а поцелуем в щёку.  
  
      — Хартли, мы больше не можем так делать, — заявляет Барри, как только встречается с Хартли в их «секретном месте» — в коридоре перед Выручай-комнатой. Аллен практически выкрикивает это, собравшись с силами, потому что он знает, что если не сделает этого сейчас, то будет ещё очень долго не решаться сделать это.  
  
      — Хорошо, — спокойно кивает Рэтэуэй. Он не выглядит удивлённым или расстроенным, и это задевает Барри.  
  
      — Хорошо? — переспрашивает он.  
  
      — Хорошо, — повторяет Хартли. — Я знал, что ты не сможешь выдержать таких отношений, не сможешь прятаться ото всех. Поэтому наше расставание было только вопросом времени.  
  
      — Но нам необязательно расставаться, — возражает Аллен.  
  
      — Барри, я же говорил, — терпеливо, будто разговаривает с ребёнком, повторяет Рэтэуэй, — мои родители…  
  
      — Я помню, — перебивает Барри. — Но, во-первых, они могут и не узнать. В конце концов, вряд ли кто-то будет так сильно заинтересован тобой и твоими отношениями, чтобы писать об этом твоим родителям.   
  
      — Они могут написать об этом своим родителям, а те уже расскажут моим, — перебивает Хартли, но Аллен продолжает, не обращая на это внимания.  
  
      — Во-вторых, ты же не сможешь скрывать это всю жизнь. Что ты будешь делать, когда они выберут тебе невесту?  
  
      Барри готовился к этому разговору, придумывал аргументы. Он не хочет заканчивать их отношения, но и продолжать точно так же Аллен не сможет. Поэтому им нужно что-то менять, и Барри ужасно сильно надеется, что сможет убедить Рэтэуэя больше не скрываться.  
  
      — Женюсь на ней, — просто отвечает Хартли. — Так происходит практически во всех чистокровных семьях. И неважно, гей ты или натурал, твоя невеста нравится тебе в очень редких случаях.  
  
      — Но что это за семья, если два человека в ней не любят друг друга? — спрашивает Барри. Хартли становится грустно. Аллен так наивен.  
  
      — Обычная чистокровная семья. Я вырос в такой, — пожимает плечами Рэтэуэй.  
  
      — Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, Харт, — горячо заявляет Барри, заглядывая в глаза Рэтэуэя, и видит, что Хартли не верит в это. — Мы оба заслуживаем лучшего.  
  
      Хартли переводит взгляд на стену и молчит, обдумывая слова Барри. Чем дольше времени проходит, тем более напряжённым становится Аллен. Он покусывает ноготь большого пальца, готовясь к отказу. На что Барри вообще надеется? Что Хартли рискнёт всем, что имеет, ради него? Глупости. Тем более они встречаются всего неделю. Барри того не стоит.  
  
      — Хорошо. Давай перестанем скрывать наши отношения.  
  
      Сначала Барри непонимающе прищуривается. Он уже успел убедить себя в том, что Рэтэуэй откажется от их отношений. А когда до Барри наконец доходит смысл слов Хартли, он улыбается так ярко, что в коридоре будто бы становится светлее. Харт неуверенно усмехается в ответ.  
  
      На следующий день они входят в Большой зал, держась за руки. На следующий день весь Хогвартс узнаёт о том, что Барри Аллен встречается с Хартли Рэтэуэем. На следующий день профессор Снарт не назначает Барри отработку. Леонард больше вообще не назначает ему отработки.


	9. Больше не любимчик?

      После того, как об их отношениях становится известно, Хартли быстро вливается в компанию Барри, в которую входят Кейтлин, Ронни, Циско и Лиза, хоть ему и не очень нравится признавать это. Рэтэуэй всё так же задирает Циско, а Рамон всё так же ему отвечает, но Хартли всегда останавливается, прежде чем всё зайдёт слишком далеко, стоит Барри только мягко сжать его руку или бросить предостерегающий взгляд. Это каждый раз так удивляет Циско, что он и сам перестаёт спорить. А вот Лиза ничего не делает для того, чтобы остановить ссору. Аллену кажется, что она недолюбливает Хартли, хоть он и не понимает, почему.   
  
      Ронни относится к Рэтэуэю довольно дружелюбно, а Харт как будто не знает, что с этим делать, но правда старается вести себя с ним менее высокомерно — лучшее отношение, которого от него могут добиться люди (не считая Барри, конечно). Ко всеобщему удивлению именно Кейтлин лучше всех удаётся наладить с Хартли контакт. Их отношения становятся самыми близкими к дружеским. Сначала Сноу старается держаться от Харта на некотором расстоянии, присматривается к нему (точно так же, как присматривалась к Лизе, а до этого ко всем немногочисленным девушкам Барри и Циско), но потом оттаивает.  
  
      — Хартли искренен, — объясняет она удивлённому Барри и негодующему Циско. — Если ему что-то не нравится — он не будет притворяться, что всё хорошо. В отличие от, например, Лизы.  
  
      А к Лизе Кейтлин относится всё так же настороженно. Снарт либо не замечает этого, либо не обращает внимания, относясь к Кейтлин так же хорошо, как и к Барри. Возможно, она и недолюбливает Сноу, но никак этого не показывает. А вот неприязнь к Хартли проявляется всё больше и больше, и Барри решает узнать об этом. Вдруг они когда-то сильно поссорились, а он и не знает об этом?  
  
      — Лиза, можно тебя на минутку? — спрашивает Барри, когда они все вместе выходят из Большого зала.  
  
      — Конечно, солнышко, — лучезарно улыбается Снарт. — Идите, ребята, мы вас догоним.  
  
      Циско переводит непонимающий взгляд с Аллена на Лизу, чуть прищуривается, но кивает, и компания уходит вперёд. Снарт проводит рукой по волосам и оборачивается к Барри.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты хочешь предложить мне идею для подарка Циско, потому что я, честно говоря, понятия не имею, что ему нужно, — жалуется Лиза, и Барри хмурится.  
  
      — Идею для подарка?  
  
      — Барри Аллен, — изумлённо приподнимает брови Снарт, — ты хочешь сказать, что забыл про день рождения лучшего друга?  
  
      — Ну, блядь, — сокрушённо качает головой Барри, чувствуя себя невероятно виноватым. — Просто столько всего произошло за последнее время.  
  
      — Точно, — протягивает Лиза. Её голос так и сочится ядом. — Твои отношения с Хартли.  
  
      — Об этом я и хотел поговорить, — сразу же оживляется Аллен, радуясь, что они пришли к нужной теме. В конце концов, решить проблему с Циско он сможет и попозже. — Тебе не очень нравится Хартли?  
  
      — Не нравится Хартли? — в наигранном удивлении прижимает руку к груди Лиза. — Да что ты такое говоришь. Он замечательный мальчик.  
  
      — Лиза, — не может сдержать смешка Барри, — ты говоришь, как мама Кейтлин. Давай начистоту. Я же вижу, что между вами что-то не так. Что случилось?  
  
      — Ничего не случилось, — беззаботно пожимает плечами Снарт, разглядывая свои ногти. Барри уже собирается возразить, но Лиза продолжает. — Просто мне кажется, что он не очень тебе подходит, вот и всё.  
  
      Аллен замирает. Конечно, он не раз ловил на себе непонимающие и неодобрительные взгляды, когда шёл по коридору вместе с Хартли, много раз слышал «Серьёзно, Аллен?» и «Ты уверен, Барри?», но никто никогда не говорил ему напрямую, что они с Хартли не подходят друг другу.  
  
      — Почему? — выдавливает Барри, чувствуя непривычную тяжесть в груди.  
  
      — Не знаю, — снова пожимает плечами Лиза, будто на замечает перемены в настроении Барри, и переводит взгляд чуть прищуренных глаз на Аллена, отчего тот начинает чувствовать себя неудобно. Снарт словно видит его насквозь, не прилагая особых усилий. — Я просто думаю, что тебе нужен кто-то более зрелый.  
  
      — Более зрелый? — эхом отзывается Барри.  
  
      — Ага, — радостно кивает Лиза. — Конечно, это только моё мнение, я могу и ошибаться. Пойдём, нас, наверное, заждались.  
  
      Снарт кивает в сторону коридора, в котором скрылась их компания, и Барри почти на автомате кивает и идёт в ту сторону. Слова Лизы ещё какое-то время крутятся в его голове. Как только они догоняют ребят, Хартли притягивает его к себе и мягко целует в щёку. Все проблемы и тревоги сразу же испаряются, на их место приходит тепло, разливающееся в груди.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри никогда бы не подумал, что отсутствие отработок вызовет у него какую-то непонятную обиду.  
  
      Первые несколько дней перемена не так заметна. В конце концов, профессор Снарт назначал отработки не каждый урок, а примерно раз в три-четыре занятия. Но на пятый день после того, как об отношениях Хартли и Барри стало известно, Аллен обращает на это внимание.  
  
      Он сидит с Хартли на предпоследней парте, внимательно слушая профессора Снарта, который рассказывает о последнем Непростительном заклинании — Авада Кедавра. Барри правда интересно слушать глубокий и немного хриплый голос Леонарда, так подробно объясняющего материал. Аллен думает, что это обязательно пригодится ему в будущем, когда он будет поступать на мракоборца.   
  
      Барри отвлекается, когда чувствует, как на его колено ложится ладонь. Он вздрагивает и переводит взгляд на Хартли, который выглядит так, будто всё его внимание направлено на преподавателя. А ладонь на колене двигается по кругу, посылая по телу мурашки, заставляя щёки гореть; в груди что-то теплеет. Барри тает от этого почти невинного прикосновения, но понимает, что урок ЗоТИ — не лучшее для этого время.  
  
      — Хартли, — тихо шепчет Аллен, но не делает никаких попыток убрать его руку, просто не может.  
  
      — Барри, не отвлекай меня, пожалуйста, — спокойно произносит Рэтэуэй, не сводя глаз с профессора, но от Барри замечает, что его губы дрогнули в ухмылке.  
  
      — Кто кого отвлекает, — бурчит Аллен и снова сосредотачивается на Снарте, пытаясь отвлечься от безобидных, но здорово мешающих движений. Он наталкивается на взгляд пронзительных голубых глаз. Барри сразу же напрягается, готовясь встать, когда Леонард обратится к нему, чтобы назначить отработку, но этого не происходит. Снарт смотрит прямо в глаза Аллену ещё несколько секунд, не прекращая объяснять тему, а потом как ни в чём ни бывало переводит взгляд. Барри так и сидит в напряжении, не веря тому, что только что произошло. И только когда Хартли поворачивается и бросает на него заинтересованный взгляд, Аллен качает головой и расслабляется. Он не знает, как объяснить, что только что произошло, но судя по всему, профессор Снарт решил оставить Барри в покое.  
  
      Первое время Барри даже радуется этому. Оказывается, отработки занимали довольно много времени, а теперь Аллен может тратить его на то, чтобы делать домашнюю работу вместе с друзьями, а не ночью при свете палочки. Барри несколько раз слышал, что Циско, Кейтлин и Лиза (Ронни, будучи семикурсником, занимается отдельно) уходили в библиотеку, чтобы заниматься вместе, но не знал, что они делают это каждый день. Теперь у него появляется возможность присоединиться, и он, конечно же, прихватывает с собой Хартли.  
  
      Заниматься вместе оказывается весело. Они впятером обсуждают материал, помогая друг другу разобраться с темой. Если у кого-то не получается заклинание, Барри или Циско объясняют, какие именно движения нужно совершать, с какой интонацией произносить слова. Если проблемы с зельем — на помощь приходят Кейтлин и Хартли (сначала он отнекивается, но потом соглашается, каждый раз закатывая глаза, когда его просят помочь, но тем не менее разъясняя всё так понятно, как только возможно). Ну, а сочинения и эссе проверяет Лиза, как самая внимательная из всех. Таким образом они могут сидеть в библиотеке до самого закрытия, но уходят в полной уверенности, что разобрались с материалом.  
  
      Но как бы здорово это ни было, вскоре Барри понимает, что ему не хватает этого внимания со стороны Леонарда. Тогда Аллен даже специально опаздывает на несколько минут на урок или приходит в незаправленной рубашке и галстуком, болтающимся на шее, но получает только такой же долгий взгляд голубых глаз и спокойное «Занимайте своё место, мистер Аллен». Барри поджимает губы и плюхается за свою парту. Он ничего не понимает. Ни резко изменившегося отношения профессора Снарта, ни своей собственной обиды. Аллену же не нравилось торчать в этом холодном кабинете столько времени. Он же должен радоваться появившемуся свободному времени, которое можно провести с Хартли. Но Барри только с раздражённым вздохом подпирает щёку ладонью и унылым взглядом следит за профессором, объясняющим новую тему.  
  
      Конечно же его друзья замечают перемену.  
  
      — Больше не любимчик? — подмигивает Циско, когда он, Барри и Кейтлин выходят из кабинета.  
  
      — Судя по всему, — тяжело вздыхает Аллен, пожимая плечами.   
  
      — Это же хорошо? — неуверенно протягивает Кейтлин, кидая взгляд на Рамона, который только состраивает гримасу в ответ.  
  
      — Хорошо, — кисло отвечает Барри, и на этом разговор заканчивается, хотя он видит, что у его друзей осталось ещё много вопросов. Но что он может им сказать, если и сам не понимает ровным счётом ничего? Аллен пытается отвлечь и их, и самого себя, переводя разговор на новую тему. — Итак, Циско, чего бы ты хотел на свой день рождения?


	10. Приглянулся профессор Снарт?

      Каждый год Барри, Кейтлин и Циско праздновали свои дни рождения втроём. Сначала у них просто было не так много друзей, чтобы кого-то звать. Потом появлялись парни/девушки, но никто из них не удостаивался чести посетить это мероприятие. И только сейчас на шестом курсе, когда у каждого из троицы появилась пара, было принято решение отмечать праздник вшестером. Обычно они не устраивали ничего грандиозного, просто ходили в «Три метлы», дарили подарки, много говорили и смеялись. И этого достаточно. Всё повторяется и в этот раз, хотя Хартли и Лиза ужасно хотели закатить какую-нибудь шумную вечеринку, и Циско удалось отговорить их с большим трудом.  
  
      — Мне не нужна вечеринка с половиной Хогвартса. Они даже не знают, когда у меня день рождения, — убеждает Рамон, и слизеринцы сдаются.  
  
      В подарок Циско получает набор разнообразных сладостей от Ронни, самопишущее перо от Барри, о котором давно мечтал, вредноскоп от Кейтлин и набор шахмат от Хартли. Рэтэуэй обещает Циско когда-нибудь научить его играть в них. А вот Лиза обещает отдать свой подарок попозже, подмигивает и улыбается, от чего Рамон краснеет и глупо лыбится. Барри и Кейтлин не могут сдержать смешка.  
  
      Они сидят в кафе до самого вечера, словно понимая, что ещё не скоро смогут снова выбраться. Потому что после дня рождения Циско начинается настоящий ад. Профессора резко начинают задавать непомерное количество домашнего задания, объяснять слишком много материала за урок и проводить самостоятельные на каждом занятии. В итоге студенты проводят все вечера и выходные в библиотеках за учебниками, даже не думая о том, чтобы отвлечься хотя бы на полчаса. Учителя как будто разом резко вспоминают об экзаменах в конце седьмого курса и усиленно начинают пугать учеников. Некоторые, как Кейтлин и Барри, сразу же впадают в панику, и их силком приходится оттаскивать от учебников, чтобы они поели или поспали. Другие, как Хартли и Лиза, относятся к этому довольно спокойно, немного увеличивая время, затрачиваемое на занятия. А третьи, как Циско, забивают на всё. И только постоянные нравоучения Кейтлин заставляют его, кривясь и морщась, браться за учебники.  
  
      От такой резкой перемены страдают только шестые курсы. Пятые и седьмые с самого начала года учатся в таком режиме и успевают привыкнуть, а всем остальным ещё слишком рано заботиться об экзаменах. Гостиные и библиотеки забиты шестикурсниками, постоянно шикающими на всех вокруг и допивающими уже третью чашку кофе за вечер (не в библиотеке, конечно — никто не хочет получить нагоняй от разгневанной библиотекарши).  
  
      В такие моменты Барри даже начинает ценить время, которое он теперь может тратить на учёбу, а не на уборку кабинета ЗоТИ. И всё же иногда Аллен не может сдержаться, бросая на профессора Снарта долгие тоскующие взгляды, которые тот либо не замечает, либо игнорирует. Зато их точно замечает Хартли.  
  
      — Приглянулся профессор Снарт? — как-то спрашивает Рэтэуэй за завтраком, и Барри давится тостом.  
  
      — Чего? — спрашивает Аллен, откашлявшись и вытирая рукавом мантии выступившие слёзы.  
  
      — Ты просто так смотришь на него. Как щенок, которого хозяин выбросил на улицу. Скучаешь по его вниманию?  
  
      Барри внимательно смотрит на Хартли, но тот словно и не замечает этого. Рэтэуэй невероятно спокойно разрезает бекон на небольшие кусочки и отправляет их в рот, запивая зелёным чаем без сахара. Аллен не понимает, как можно пить хоть что-то без сахара, но ничего не говорит.  
  
      — Ревнуешь? — во весь рот улыбается Барри.  
  
      — Вот ещё, — фыркает Хартли, так и не поднимая взгляд на своего парня.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе. — Аллен накрывает тёплую ладонь горячими пальцами, и Хартли едва заметно вздрагивает. — Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя. К тому же, чья бы корова мычала. Ты сам такие взгляды бросаешь на профессора Уэллса, что удивительно, как это его одежда не начинает дымиться.  
  
      — Ерунда, — усмехается Рэтэуэй.  
  
      — Нет, правда, — возражает Барри. — Мы даже думали, что ты постоянно задираешь меня только потому, что завидуешь, что я его любимчик.  
  
      Аллен хотел поговорить об этом с Хартли, но не хотел поднимать эту тему, поэтому ждал подходящего момента. И вот он настал. Не то чтобы он на самом деле ревновал своего парня к профессору Уэллсу, но было что-то такое, из-за чего сердце Барри тоскливо сжималось на каждом зельеварении, который проходил со слизеринцами. Может, дело было в том, как Хартли постоянно привлекает внимание Уэллса, задавая множество вопросов, когда на остальных уроках ведёт себя так, словно это ему неинтересно. Или в том, как профессор едва заметно приподнимает уголки губ, глядя на успехи Харри. И всё же любимчиком все почему-то считают именно Аллена.  
  
      — Я тоже его любимчик, — отвечает Хартли, гордо поднимая подбородок.  
  
      — А вот и нет, — влазит в разговор Циско.  
  
      — Помолчи, Рамон, — раздражённо обрывает его Рэтэуэй. — Разве тебя не учили, что некрасиво вмешиваться в чужие разговоры?  
  
      Барри мягко гладит большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Хартли, чувствуя неожиданный прилив нежности. Рэтэуэй немного расслабляется, но всё ещё выглядит так, словно прямо сейчас готов достать палочку и устроить дуэль. Как и всегда во время перепалок с Циско. Аллен быстро целует Хартли в щёку и возвращается к завтраку. Циско ещё что-то обиженно бормочет себе под нос, но Рэтэуэй уже не слушает его, едва сдерживая улыбку от разливающегося в груди тепла.  
  


***

  
  
      — Пошли, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Я не могу, Харт.   
  
      — Да ладно тебе, всего на часик.  
  
      — Мне нужно учиться.  
  
      — Ты учился на прошлых выходных. И на позапрошлых. Ты заслужил немного отдыха.  
  
      Хартли тянет Барри за руку, и тот с горестным вздохом подчиняется, закрывая книгу и откладывая в сторону перо и пергамент с недописанным эссе. Харт торжествующе улыбается. Рэтэуэй битый час уговаривает Барри немного прогуляться, потому что в последнее время они совсем не остаются наедине, и Аллен не может отказать, потому что тоже соскучился по своему парню. К тому же он провёл за уроками почти весь день.  
  
      — У меня есть идея, — подмигивает Барри.  
  
      — У меня тоже, — ухмыляется Хартли.  
  
      — Моя тебе больше понравится.  
  


***

  
  
      — Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Не знаю, как ты вообще до этого додумался, но нет.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе, Харт, весело будет, — упрашивает Барри, с мольбой заглядывая в глаза Рэтэуэя. Тот только качает головой, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
      Аллен приводит Хартли на поле для квиддича. Барри всегда нравилось летать, а вот Рэтэуэй явно не фанат этого. Он и квиддич считает глупым и никому не нужным спортом. Но Барри наивно надеялся, что такое отношению к игре вовсе не означало ненависть к полётам. Как же сильно он ошибался.  
  
      — Нет. А ведь я хотел предложить тебе немного отдохнуть и расслабиться, а не тащить на это дурацкое поле в такую холодрыгу.  
  
      Барри закатывает глаза и накладывает на обоих согревающие чары. Тепло приятно окутывает продрогшее тело, и Аллен на мгновение довольно прикрывает глаза. Хартли бурчит «спасибо», но своей позы не меняет. Барри строит жалобную мину.  
  
      — Ну, пожалуйста, — тянет Аллен, а потом ему в голову вдруг приходит неожиданная догадка. — Неужели ты высоты боишься?  
  
      — Вот ещё, — отвечает Харт, но Барри понимает, что угадал.  
  
      — Ты как маленький, Хартли. Давай, нужно бороться со своими страхами.  
  
      — Только если ты безрассудный гриффиндорец, — парирует Рэтэуэй.  
  
      Барри негромко говорит «Акцио», взмахивает палочкой, и из открытого окна спальни для мальчиков вылетает его метла. Хартли смотрит на неё с презрением и качает головой, но Барри всё равно протягивает ему руку, перекидывая ногу через метлу.  
  
      — Полетим вместе, — предлагает Аллен. — Давай. Тебе понравится.  
  
      — Сомневаюсь.  
  
      Барри всё ещё стоит с протянутой рукой, и Хартли с неохотой принимает её, из-за чего Аллен победно улыбается. Харт крепко обхватывает его за талию, усаживаясь на метлу позади, и Барри осторожно отталкивается ногами от земли. Лететь с кем-то ещё непривычно, и Аллен сначала не справляется с управлением, чуть не врезаясь в левое кольцо.  
  
      — Твою мать, Барри, — шипит Хартли ему в ухо, судорожно вцепляясь в ткань мантии. — Если мы умрём из-за тебя…  
  
      Договорить Рэтэуэй не успевает, потому что Барри, немного привыкнув, резко ускоряет скорость, и Хартли срывается на позорный визг. Впрочем, он быстро берёт себя в руки, закусывая губу и прижимаясь к Аллену ещё ближе. Барри наслаждается ветром, бьющим в лицо, тёплым телом, прижимающимся к его спине, и направляется к Запретному лесу.  
  
      Заходящее солнце окутывает верхушки елей и отражается в Чёрном озере, окрашивая воду в тёплый золотой цвет. Барри слышит восхищённый вздох Хартли, но, возможно, ему только кажется, потому что ветер шумит в ушах, заглушая всё вокруг. Аллен заливисто смеётся, чувствуя счастье, распирающее его изнутри. Сердце быстро-быстро бьётся от восторга, и Барри улыбается так широко, что начинают болеть щёки.   
  
      Аллен делает ещё несколько кругов над озером, а потом возвращается обратно к квиддичному полю. Он осторожно приземляется, ждёт, пока Хартли отпустит его, а потом смотрит на него с широкой улыбкой. Рэтэуэй смотрит так же хмуро, но его выдают подрагивающие уголки губ.   
  
      — Ну как?  
  
      — Мы живы, — пожимает плечами Хартли, скрещивая руки на груди, чтобы спрятать дрожь пальцев, — так что, наверное, неплохо.  
  
      — Да ладно, тебе же понравилось.  
  
      Барри смотрит на Рэтэуэя почти с восхищением. Ветер растрепал волосы, щёки раскраснелись, а розовые губы приоткрыты из-за частого дыхания. Аллен не сдерживается, бросает метлу на землю и резко прижимается к губам к Хартли в настойчивом поцелуе. Тот быстро ориентируется и притягивает Барри ближе к себе. Несмотря на резкость, поцелуй выходит таким нежным и осторожным, что сердце щемит.  
  
      — Теперь мы можем наконец пойти расслабиться? — выдыхает Хартли в губы Барри. — После пережитого стресса мне нужно что-то побольше поцелуя.  
  
      Аллен смеётся и тянет Рэтэуэя к замку, переплетая их пальцы и сжимая метлу в свободной руке.


	11. Это нечестно

      К началу декабря Хогвартс превращается в настоящую зимнюю сказку. Всё происходит слишком быстро. Ученики ложатся спать, уныло глядя в окна, представляя, как завтра по грязи придётся идти на очередной урок Гербологии или УзМС, а, проснувшись, видят белое одеяло, укрывшее землю, и в душе почти каждого студента появляется детский восторг. Для многих первый снег сродни маленькому чуду. И Барри Аллен, разумеется, не исключение.  
  
      На самом деле Барри не очень любит зиму. Конечно, в уютных, немного колючих свитерах, чашках горячего шоколада, согревающих руки, и Рождестве, приносящем запах корицы и хвои, есть своя прелесть, с этим трудно спорить. Но Барри больше по душе весна с её мягким теплом, радующей глаз зеленью и запахом распускающихся цветов. И тот факт, что день рождения у него в марте, разумеется, не сыграл никакой роли.  
  
      Однако, даже не испытывая к зиме пламенных чувств, Барри не может не прийти в восторг от вида кружащихся снежинок, медленно опускающихся на землю. Ему не терпится выйти во двор, где слепит глаза от непривычной белизны, и почувствовать их ледяные прикосновения, вдохнуть морозный воздух, почувствовать приближение Рождества. Как назло, именно сегодня у Барри нет Гербологии, но даже это не портит его настроения, поэтому в Большой зал он спускается с широкой улыбкой на лице.  
  
      — Чему ты так радуешься? — прищурившись, спрашивает Хартли.  
  
      — Как это чему? — восклицает Барри и тянется к тарелке с беконом. — Сегодня же выпал снег!  
  
      — И? — Хартли явно не понимает, а Циско с Кейтлин переглядываются и горестно вздыхают.  
  
      — Для тебя, как и для большинства  _взрослых людей_ , — Циско кидает на Барри выразительный взгляд, но тот только показывает ему язык и делает глоток горячего кофе, обжигаясь и морщась, — это обычное дело. Выпал снег и выпал. Но для Барри Аллена это практически праздник. Ты подожди, он ещё и играть в снежки тебя потащит.  
  
      Хартли недоверчиво смотрит на невинно улыбающегося Барри, потом снова на кивающего Циско, а затем на пожимающую плечами Кейтлин.   
  
      — Правда?  
  
      Барри улыбается ещё шире, а Циско закатывает глаза. Их разговор прерывают совы, разносящие утреннюю почту. Перед Кейтлин падает газета, и она сразу же начинает читать её. Циско вертит головой и заметно расстраивается, не получая письма. Барри сочувственно улыбается другу. Сам он почты не ждёт, поэтому продолжает завтракать, время от времени выжидающе посматривая на Кейтлин. Обычно она быстро прочитывает газету, а потом делится со всеми самыми интересными новостями.  
  
      В Большом зале раздаётся звонкий крик, перекрывающий негромкие разговоры и уханье сов, и Барри чуть не подпрыгивает от неожиданности. Он поворачивает голову и видит вскочившую со своего места когтевранку, в испуге прижимающую ладошку ко рту. Она неотрывно смотрит на что-то перед собой, но Барри не видит, что это. Когтевранка — Барри даже не знает, как её зовут, хотя она младше его всего на курс или два — некрасиво морщится и громко всхлипывает, по её щекам текут слёзы. К ней подбегают подружки и выводят из зала, утешительно поглаживая по плечам и что-то нашёптывая. Но Барри замечает, что и эти девушки напуганы, — у одной дрожат руки, а в глазах второй блестят слёзы. Он провожает их взглядом до выхода, а потом поворачивается к друзьям.  
  
      — Это что ещё такое? — спрашивает Циско, и Кейтлин наклоняется ближе к ним, снижая голос до едва слышного шёпота и бросая на Барри странный взгляд, полный горечи и жалости.  
  
      — Это Линда Парк, — сообщает она и машет газетой. — В «Ежедневном пророке» написали, что её семья была убита Пожирателями этой ночью.  
  
      — Мерлин, — тихо охает Циско, но Барри едва его слышит.  
  
      Перед глазами встаёт выражение полного ужаса на лице Линды и боль в её глазах, а в ушах звенит крик, плавно перерастающий в другой, гораздо более знакомый. В тот, который Барри нередко слышит во снах, — в крик его матери. Он прикрывает глаза, запрещая себе думать об этом, снова переживать этот момент. Только не сейчас, только не при всех. Сердце бешено бьётся в груди, руки заметно дрожат, и Барри прячет их под стол. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться и не позволить панике затопить разум.  
  
      — Барри, — осторожно зовёт Кейтлин.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — отвечает он, распахивая глаза.  
  
      Кейтлин кивает и успокаивающе улыбается. Только она умеет делать это так, что по всему телу мгновенно распространяется тепло, мышцы расслабляются, дыхание восстанавливается. Кейтлин поворачивается к Циско, а Барри смотрит на Хартли, который напряжённо вглядывается в стол Слизерина, слишком крепко сжимая в руке вилку. Барри пытается проследить за его взглядом и натыкается на мрачного Марка Мардона, который почти незаметно качает головой, из-за чего Хартли сразу же расслабляется, облегчённо выдыхая. Циско и Кейтлин, кажется, не увидели этого, поэтому Барри ничего не говорит, чтобы не привлекать внимания, только ловит взгляд Хартли и приподнимает брови. Тот устало прикрывает глаза и качает головой. Барри решает не поднимать эту тему сейчас, но обязательно вернуться к ней позже.  
  
      Из Большого зала он выходит далеко не таким радостным. Эйфория и детский восторг прошли, остались только напряжение и чувство беспокойства за почти незнакомую девушку. Кейтлин и Циско смотрят на него с сочувствием и тревогой, и это нисколько не улучшает ситуацию. Хартли замечает это, но ничего не говорит, хоть и не скрывает своего интереса. Барри вяло удивляется тому, что тема с его родителями ни разу не поднималась. Хотя это не так уж и странно — разговор никогда не касался семьи, не считая той беседы в Выручай-комнате в Хэллоуин. Просто он так долго хорошо общался только с Кейтлин и Циско, что привык к тому, что всё его ближайшее окружение в курсе его ситуации. А теперь Барри нужно делиться подробностями с кем-то ещё.  
  
      — А где Лиза? — вдруг спрашивает Кейтлин, и Барри ругает себя за то, что даже не заметил, что за столом кого-то не хватало. Ронни нередко завтракает со своими однокурсниками, а вот Лиза чаще всего именно с ними.  
  
      — Ей нужно было что-то обсудить со своим братом, — поясняет Циско, делая особенный акцент на последнем слове. — Ну, знаете, тем братом, который ведёт у нас следующую пару. Лиза сказала, что, если ей удастся убедить его кое в чём, это будет очень здорово.  
  
      — Очень многообещающе, — едко замечает Кейтлин, направляясь к лестнице.  
  
      Циско хмурится.   
  
      — У меня Заклинания, я, пожалуй, пойду, — вмешивается Хартли.  
  
      — Увидимся на обеде? — уточняет Барри, радуясь, что возможная ссора была предотвращена.  
  
      Хартли кивает, коротко целует его в щёку и машет остальным на прощание. Барри провожает его взглядом и поворачивается к задумавшемуся Циско.   
  
      — Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь мы будем так хорошо общаться с Хартли Рэтэуэем, а кто-то из нас ещё и встречаться с ним, — медленно произносит он, поглаживая подбородок одной рукой.  
  
      — Жизнь полна сюрпризов, — пожимает плечами Барри и слабо улыбается, чувствуя, как какая-то часть напряжения отпускает его.  
  


***

  
  
      Ни на обеде, ни на ужине Линда не появляется. Беспокойство Барри ни от кого не укрывается, поэтому, как только ребята выходят из Большого зала, Хартли берёт его за руку и уводит в сторону, сообщив, что они подойдут позже. Кейтлин понимающе кивает и мягко улыбается. Барри послушно идёт за Хартли по многочисленным коридорам и лестницам, не говоря ни слова, выписывая круги большим пальцем на тыльной стороне ладони. Наконец они оказываются в особенно тёмном и безлюдном коридоре.  
  
      — Хочешь поговорить? — спрашивает Хартли, с ногами забираясь на широкий подоконник и хлопая ладонью по свободному месту рядом с собой. Барри пожимает плечами и усаживается рядом. — Или, может быть, что-нибудь рассказать?  
  
      — Может быть, — соглашается Барри, укладывая голову Хартли на плечо. Тот обнимает его за талию.  
  
      Казалось бы, за шесть лет ему давно пора привыкнуть рассказывать эту историю. И всё равно каждый раз голос подводит Барри, срываясь на позорную дрожь, а перед глазами встают ужасные картины. Он слышал, что мозг некоторых людей блокирует плохие воспоминания, и они забывают то, что происходило. Барри не знает, хочет ли он этого. С одной стороны, так было бы гораздо легче. Но с другой… Он помнит тот день до мельчайших деталей. Как волшебник неожиданно появился в их доме, как мать, не раздумывая ни секунды, бросилась на его защиту, закрывая собой, как её тело безвольно упало на пол после того, как в него попала ослепительная зелёная вспышка. Барри просто не может позволить себе забыть это.  
  
      Он рассказывает Хартли всё до мельчайших деталей, благодаря полумрак вокруг них. Так легче. Барри говорит и говорит, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы собраться с силами, иногда почти тараторя, но Хартли ни разу его не останавливает, только крепче сжимает горячую ладонь. Когда он замолкает, они ещё долго сидят в тишине. Барри думает, что они вполне могли бы сидеть не на холодном подоконнике, а на удобных креслах в гостиной, но всякие следы недовольства пропадают, когда Хартли начинает задумчиво гладить его по спине. Барри сползает немного ниже, вертится и переворачивается на бок, кладёт щёку на грудь Хартли.  
  
      — Может быть, ты тоже хочешь что-нибудь мне рассказать? — предлагает Барри.   
  
      — Вряд ли, — усмехается Хартли, укрывая его полами мантии.   
  
      Барри благодарно кивает и хмурится. Он так и не выкинул из головы то, что произошло утром. Казалось бы, ничего особенного, но то, как Хартли напрягся, а потом резко расслабился, словно от едва заметного движения Марка у него камень с души упал, должно что-то значить. И Барри просто умрёт от любопытства, если не узнает, что это было.  
  
      — Ну Ха-а-арт, — тянет он и, услышав в ответ тяжёлый вдох, улыбается.  
  
      — Что ты хочешь узнать?  
  
      — Что случилось утром? — напрямую спрашивает Барри, решив, что глупо ходить вокруг да около. — Когда вы с Марком играли в гляделки.  
  
      Хартли напрягается. Ещё один тяжёлый вдох. Барри вспоминает, как Хартли устало прикрыл глаза за завтраком. Вполне возможно, что и сейчас он делает то же самое. Барри не хочет давить, но ещё меньше ему хочется, чтобы у них были какие-то серьёзные секреты друг от друга.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что хочешь знать? — уточняет Хартли, и от этого вопроса Барри становится не по себе, но он всё равно кивает.  
  
      — Уверен. А ещё я бы хотел узнать, почему мы совсем не проводим время с твоими друзьями. Ты много общаешься с моими, и я ужасно этому рад, но мне было бы приятно по-настоящему познакомиться с твоими близкими.  
  
      Эта тема давно тревожит Барри. В голову начинают закрадываться мысли о том, что он недостаточно хорош и Хартли его стесняется, что, возможно, дело в том, что он полукровка, и Шона с Марком презирают его.  
  
      — Они не самая лучшая компания, — уклончиво отвечает Хартли, и Барри кривится. Не такой ответ он хотел получить.   
  
      — Но ты же с ними общаешься.  
  
      — Марку исполнится семнадцать перед Рождеством, — внезапно говорит Хартли, и Барри не понимает, к чему он ведёт. — На каникулах он получит Метку.  
  
      У Барри пересыхает в горле.  
  
      — Метку? — охрипшим голосом спрашивает он.  
  
      — Чёрную Метку, Барри. Марк официально станет Пожирателем смерти. Об этой процедуре ходит много слухов. Некоторые говорят, что перед тем, как принять Метку, нужно убить кого-то, доказав тем самым преданность Тёмному Лорду.  
  
      — И ты подумал, что это Марк убил семью той девушки? — догадывается Барри.  
  
      — Да. Родители забирали его из школы на несколько дней. По семейным обстоятельствам, — усмехается Хартли.  
  
      Барри чувствует, что его трясёт. Как Хартли может так спокойно об этом говорить? Конечно, по школе ходили слухи о том, что слизеринцы со старших курсов становятся Пожирателями, но это казалось чем-то таким неправдоподобным, что большинство в это не верило.  
  
      — А Шона?  
  
      — С девушками сложнее, — поясняет Хартли. — Не все получают Метку, это решают их родители. Но все служат Тёмному Лорду.  
  
      Барри становится плохо. Он не может просто лежать и слушать это, поэтому скидывает с себя мантию Хартли и садится ровно, запуская одну руку в волосы и ероша их. К горлу подступает тошнота, но Барри старательно отгоняет её и переводит взгляд на Хартли. В темноте трудно разглядеть выражение его глаз, но, возможно, это и к лучшему.  
  
      — А ты?  
  
      Хартли медлит, и Барри окутывает липкий страх. Он уже знает ответ.  
  
      — Летом.  
  
      Барри прячёт лицо в ладонях и делает глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Хартли осторожно дотрагивается до его плеча, и он вздрагивает, чуть не слетая с подоконника. Барри отнимает руки от лица и смотрит на Хартли, пытаясь увидеть в его взгляде то же отчаяние, что чувствует сам, но не находит ничего, кроме принятия. Он давным-давно смирился.  
  
      — Но мы же можем что-то сделать, — начинает Барри, сам удивляясь тому, как слабо звучит его голос.  
  
      Хартли ничего не говорит, только берёт его за руку и тянет обратно к себе. Барри не сопротивляется. В одно мгновение весь его мир перевернулся с ног на голову, и он понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. Богатое воображение помогает Барри представить отвратительный рисунок на коже Хартли, так похожий на тот, что висел над домом Алленов в тот самый день несколько лет назад, — череп со змеёй, выползающей изо рта. Барри вздрагивает. Чтобы не думать об этом, он задаёт единственный вопрос, который крутится в голове.  
  
      — А Марк хочет быть Пожирателем?  
  
      — Я не уверен, — признаётся Хартли. — Раньше не хотел. Но его брат стал Пожирателем, а потом авроры убили его. И после этого Марк решил отомстить за смерть Клайда. Если он и хочет стать Пожирателем, то точно не из-за того, что разделяет взгляды Тёмного Лорда.  
  
      Он и не знал, что у Марка есть брат.  _Был_  брат. Был, пока не умер в этой войне. Только сейчас Барри понимает, что это серьёзно. В один момент всё становится таким реальным, перестаёт быть просто шёпотом чужих разговоров, случайно услышанным в полупустых коридорах. Люди умирают. Люди убивают. Люди мстят. От этого неожиданного осознания у Барри кружится голова.  
  
      — Как мы можем так просто говорить об этом? Что, если нас кто-нибудь услышит?  
  
      — И что тогда? — спрашивает Хартли, и Барри удивляется горечи, звучащей в его голосе. — Ты думаешь, это такой большой секрет? Никто об этом не знает? Ерунда. В том-то и дело, что знают почти все, от первокурсника-слизеринца до Дамблдора. Профессорам плевать. А если и не плевать, они понимают, что ничего не смогут сделать. Поэтому и не пытаются.  
  
      Барри снова становится плохо. Чувство бессилия накрывает его с головой. Если начнётся война, ему придётся сражаться с его однокурсниками. С теми, кого он видит каждый день, с кем смеётся на уроках, играет в квиддич. Ему придётся сражаться с  _Хартли_. К глазам подступают слёзы, и Барри закусывает губу, чтобы не расплакаться. Он забирается на колени Хартли и обвивает его шею руками.  
  
      — Это нечестно, — тихо шепчет Барри, утыкаясь носом в макушку Хартли и вдыхая запах дорогого парфюма.  
  
      — Я знаю, — просто отвечает тот.  
  


***

  
  
      После разговора с Хартли Барри ходит поникшим. Он невольно смотрит на предплечье левой руки каждого слизеринца-старшекурсника, хоть и знает, что оно скрыто мантией и рубашкой. И всё же Барри не может не думать, стал ли этот человек Пожирателем или ещё нет, а если стал, убил ли он кого-нибудь, было ли ему тяжело, хотел ли он этого. Эти мысли сводят его с ума, но остановиться Барри не может. Его друзья сразу же замечают, что что-то не так, но он только отмахивается. Барри ещё не готов рассказать им об этом. Однако Циско и Кейтлин не могут просто наблюдать за тем, как их друг грустит. Поэтому на следующих же выходных они уговаривают всех выбраться в Хогсмид, потому что, конечно, учёба учёбой, но отдых тоже необходим. И когда Кейтлин говорит эти слова, они даже почти кажутся незаученным.  
  
      — Итак, — хитро улыбаясь, начинает Лиза, — у кого какие планы на Рождество?  
  
      — Я поеду к родителям, — пожимает плечами Хартли, и Барри вздрагивает, снова представляя уродливый рисунок на безупречной коже. К счастью, никто этого не замечает, иначе очередных расспросов он бы не избежал.  
  
      Лиза кивает и переводит взгляд прищуренных глаз на Кейтлин, которая смущённо улыбается. Ронни, широко ухмыляясь, быстро целует её в макушку, а Барри заинтересованно приподнимает брови.  
  
      — Родители Ронни пригласили меня встретить Рождество с ними, — поясняет Кейтлин, и Циско одобрительно присвистывает.  
  
      — Ну, а мы как всегда останемся в Хогвартсе, да? — спрашивает Барри, глядя на друга.  
  
      С самого первого курса они проводили Рождество вместе, хотя у обоих была семья, которая отмечала этот праздник. Барри не уезжал к Уэстам, потому что знал, что будет чувствовать себя лишним. Это ведь семейный праздник, а Джо, как бы сильно он ни старался, никогда не заменит ему отца. Да и вспоминать лишний раз о Рождестве с настоящими родителями всегда было слишком болезненно. Циско оставался в Хогвартсе, чтобы лишний раз не встречаться со своим старшим братом, которого вся семья просто боготворит. «Я ведь волшебник, — говорил Циско, — а они в таком восторге от того, как Данте играет на пианино. Они и не знают, что я могу заставить это дурацкое пианино играть самостоятельно!». И только Кейтлин, будучи хорошей дочерью, посещала каждое семейное торжество.  
  
      — Вообще-то, нет, — отвечает Циско, сверкая белозубой улыбкой. — Лиза поговорила со своим братом, и он разрешил ей пригласить меня на Рождество.  
  
      — Ого, — одобрительно кивает Ронни и поднимает вверх большой палец.  
  
      — Здорово, — улыбается Барри, надеясь показаться искренним. Он правда хочет порадоваться за друзей, но тяжело сделать это, когда ты знаешь, что тебе придётся праздновать Рождество в компании себя одного. Это прямо-таки какая-то новая степень одиночества.  
  
      — Но это ещё не всё! — восклицает Лиза, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. — Я приглашаю и тебя тоже, Барри. Мы с Ленни будем очень рады, если ты согласишься провести это Рождество с нами.  
  
      Барри чуть не давится сливочным пивом.  
  
      — А  _Ленни_  об этом знает? — уточняет он, но Лиза только отмахивается. — А если серьёзно, ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? В конце концов, Рождество — семейный праздник.  
  
      — У нас к этому так не относятся уже очень давно, — улыбается Лиза, но в глазах на мгновение появляется выражение, которое Барри не смог расшифровать. — Обычно мама в этот день уходила к своему брату и звала нас с собой. Но мы отказывались, и Ленни приглашал Мика.  
  
      — Профессора Рори? — удивляется Кейтлин.  
  
      — Ну, да. Они дружат ещё с Хогвартса. И мы отмечали втроём. Это, как вы понимаете, семейным праздником можно назвать с натяжкой, но было ужасно здрово. А теперь я наконец-то могу позвать своих друзей, чтобы было ещё веселее. Ленни только рад будет.  
  
      — Только не мне, — кисло замечает Циско.  
  
      — Зато тебе выпадет возможность понравиться ему, — утешает Лиза, гладя его по руке.  
  
      Барри пропускает оставшуюся часть разговора мимо ушей, поворачиваясь к Хартли и приподнимая брови. Не то чтобы он спрашивает разрешения, просто хочет убедиться, что всё будет в порядке, если он согласится. Барри не забыл, что Хартли ревнует его к профессору Снарту (хоть и безосновательно). Тот только дёргает плечом и приподнимает вверх правый уголок губ. Барри широко улыбается и с благодарностью кивает. А потом ему в голову приходит кошмарная догадка.  
  
      — Подожди, мне что, ещё и подарок профессору Снарту придётся выбирать? — ужасается Барри, вклиниваясь в разговор.  
  
      — Я думаю, можно обойтись и без этого, — усмехнувшись, успокаивает Лиза, и он облегчённо выдыхает. — Конечно, если тебе вдруг захочется сделать это, никто не будет против.  
  
      — Вряд ли мне захочется, — качает головой Барри.  
  
      Внезапно он чувствует прилив беспокойства и нетерпения. Интересно, каково это — праздновать Рождество со Снартами?


	12. Расскажи о себе

      В последнюю ночь перед зимними каникулами Барри никак не может уснуть. Он долго лежит на спине, закрыв глаза, и пытается представить, какой дом может быть у Снартов. Они входят в «Список двадцати восьми», поэтому, скорее всего, это будет огромное, мрачное и холодное поместье со своими домовиками и вечно горящими каминами, чтобы было хоть немного теплее. От одной только мысли об этом по телу бегут мурашки. Барри никогда не нравились такие дома. Если и жить где-нибудь, так в уютном месте, связанном с самыми лучшими воспоминаниями в жизни, в которое приятно возвращаться. Именно таким был дом Алленов. И в похожем он мечтает завести семью, когда вырастет.  
  
      С тяжёлым вздохом Барри переворачивается на бок. С воспоминаниями о доме приходят мысли об отце. Барри так давно не видел его. В Азкабан не пускают посетителей, да и чаще всего это просто никому не нужно. Он знает только то, что его отец жив и находится в относительном здравии, — об этом Барри сообщил Дамблдор. Но как он на самом деле себя чувствует, проведя в Азкабане почти шесть лет, остаётся загадкой. И больше всего на свете Барри хочет когда-нибудь найти настоящего убийцу матери и освободить отца. Вот только это случится ещё не скоро.  
  
      Со всеми этими мыслями засыпает Барри только ближе к рассвету. Наутро он чувствует себя скорее уставшим, чем отдохнувшим. В горле встаёт комок, не дающий спокойно позавтракать, а желудок словно скручивается. Барри и сам не понимает, почему он так сильно волнуется, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Циско плюхается на скамейку рядом, бросая рюкзак на пол, и Барри чуть не подпрыгивает.  
  
      — Готов? — спрашивает Циско, сразу же набрасываясь на еду.  
  
      — Ага, — кивает Барри, гоняя вилкой по тарелке кусочек бекона.   
  
      Он, вроде, и хочет есть, но боится, что если во рту окажется хоть что-нибудь, его вырвет. Оставив многострадальный кусочек в покое, Барри делает глоток кофе, решив, что это что-то вроде золотой середины. Напиток неприятно горчит, и он, поморщившись, добавляет в чашку сразу четыре чайных ложки сахара. Циско выглядит так, словно у него свело зубы от одного лишь взгляда на это, а Барри только пожимает плечами и делает ещё один глоток. Теперь всё идеально.  
  
      — Когда-нибудь пользовался камином? — интересуется Циско, накалывая на вилку яичный желток. Барри с удивлением смотрит на него. — А как, ты думал, мы доберёмся до дома Лизы, на поезде?  
  
      Если честно, Барри вообще об этом не думал. Но теперь он становится ещё более взволнованным. Конечно, он никогда не пользовался камином. Когда он жил с родителями, необходимости в летучем порохе не возникало, а у Джо и Айрис так тем более. Радует только одно: скорее всего, Циско тоже не знаком с таким способом перемещения.  
  
      — Когда мы отправляемся? — Барри залпом допивает кофе, понимая, что чем дольше он ждёт, тем более взволнованным становится.  
  
      — Сразу же после завтрака, — спокойно пожимает плечами Циско, неторопливо разрезая полоску бекона на несколько частей.  
  
      — Тогда чего ты ждёшь? — едва не вскакивает Барри, но заставляет себя усидеть на месте. — Ешь быстрее! Ты сам разве не хочешь побыстрее оказаться там?  
  
      — Мерлин, Барри, это как будто ты едешь к своей девушке, а не я, — смеётся Циско, но ускоряется. — Что там с твоим парнем, кстати?  
  
      Барри пробирает дрожь от мысли о Хартли, Марке и Чёрной Метке. К счастью, Циско ничего не замечает, стараясь побыстрее расправиться с завтраком.  
  
      — Он уехал вчера вечером, — вздыхает Барри. Циско кивает и больше ничего не говорит, пока они не выходят из Большого зала.  
  
      — Нам нужно в кабинет профессора Снарта, — объявляет он. — Наверное, все уже там, только нас и ждут.  
  
      — Ну а кто в этом виноват? — пихает его в бок Барри, радуясь, что хоть когда-то они опаздывают не из-за него. Циско только закатывает глаза.  
  
      Барри был в кабинетах профессоров и до этого, но в кабинете Снарта — никогда. Он оказывается самым обычным. Даже слишком обычным: ни личных вещей вроде рамок с семейными фотографиями, ни листов пергамента, разбросанных по всему столу, ни стопок учебников, забивающих полки, как у самого Барри. Всё в идеальном порядке, что только подтверждает его теорию о таком же доме, настолько убранном и идеальном, что кажется, будто в нём никто не живёт.  
  
      — Как всегда опаздываете, мистер Аллен, — слышит Барри и вздрагивает, переставая вертеть головой и встречаясь взглядом с льдисто-голубыми глазами. Он ничего не может с собой поделать и застывает, словно загипнотизированный, не в силах отвернуться. Профессор Снарт тоже не прерывает зрительного контакта, только едва заметно ухмыляется. Барри не знает, как долго они смотрят друг на друга, пока голос Циско не выводит его из состояния транса, заставляя щёки залиться краской.   
  
      — В этот раз это моя вина, сэр, — отвечает тот, и Барри, отрешённо кивая, переводит взгляд на хитро улыбающуюся, чуть прищурившуюся Лизу. Она машет ему рукой, и он улыбается в ответ.  
  
      — Это неважно, — качает головой Лиза и подходит к камину, громко цокая каблуками по каменному полу. — Нам пора. Когда-нибудь путешествовали через камин?  
  
      Барри и Циско синхронно качают головами.  
  
      — Правила довольно просты, — говорит профессор Снарт, подходя к сестре. — Берёте щепотку пороха, бросаете её в камин, вступаете в него следом, чётко называете адрес, чтобы не очутиться в итоге в чужом доме, прикрываете глаза и прижимаете руки к бокам. Будет жарко, может закружиться голова, особенно если не закрыть глаза, но это нормально при таком виде перемещения. Вопросы?  
  
      Барри морщится, явно не согласившись с таким определением слова «просто», но качает головой. Главное, не забыть всё это. Лиза одобрительно кивает, хлопая в ладоши.  
  
      — Я могу пойти первой, — предлагает она.  
  
      Лиза берёт щепотку пороха из горшочка на полке и бросает её в камин. Изумрудно-зелёное пламя тут же взмывает вверх, и Барри невольно дёргается назад. Лиза осторожно вступает в него, наклоняясь, чтобы не удариться головой.  
  
      — Дом Снартов, — громко и чётко произносит она и исчезает в зелёном пламени, успев подмигнуть на прощание.   
  
      Спустя несколько секунд всё успокаивается.  
  
      — Следующий, — командует профессор Снарт.  
  
      Циско едва ли не выпрыгивает вперёд, явно не желая оставаться с ним один на один. Как будто Барри этого хочется. Но Циско уже взял щепотку пороха и теперь мнётся у камина, не решаясь разжать руку.  
  
      — Вы хотите праздновать Рождество здесь, мистер Рамон? — интересуется профессор Снарт, и Барри не может сдержать смешка. Он уверен, хоть Циско и стоит к ним спиной, что тот сейчас закатывает глаза. Наконец он расстаётся с порохом и вступает в зелёное пламя, повторяя те же слова, что и Лиза.  
  
      Барри проходит к камину, стараясь на смотреть на профессора Снарта. Он тяжело сглатывает, замечая, что атмосфера в комнате заметно изменяется, словно даже воздух становится тяжелее. Сердце начинает биться в груди с удвоенной скоростью, дышать становится тяжелее, и Барри не понимает, в чём дело, не желая даже задумываться о причине такого состояния. Он спиной чувствует пронзительный взгляд, от которого, кажется, сейчас задымится рюкзак на плечах, берёт горсть порошка мелко подрагивающей рукой и бросает её в камин, заходя следом. И, конечно же, забывает пригнуться, из-за чего больно ударяется лбом. Барри ойкает, потирая ушибленное место рукой, и буквально слышит усмешку профессора Снарта.  
  
      — Дом Снартов, — отчётливо говорит он, прикидывая, отчего ему было бы лучше сгореть — от зелёного пламени или от стыда.   
  
      По крайней мере Барри не забывает закрыть глаза и плотно прижать руки к бокам. В первую же секунду он понимает, что путешествия через камины не для него. Уши болят из-за свиста пламени, зелёный вихрь крутит его из стороны в сторону, и Барри чувствует, как скудный завтрак просится наружу. Как только в голове мелькает мысль о том, что он, наверное, пролетел мимо нужного камина и теперь всю жизнь будет слоняться по этим проходам, Барри кубарем выкатывается из камина и слышит хихиканье Лизы и громкий знакомый бас.  
  
      — Профессор Рори! — улыбается Барри, вскакивая и неловко отряхиваясь.  
  
      — Идеальное приземление, — замечает тот, качая головой.  
  
      Барри оглядывает комнату, в которой оказался, и поражённо выдыхает. Она совсем не похожа на ту, что он представлял. В ней нет огромных хрустальных люстр, портретов далёких предков или дорогущих картин на стенах. Всё достаточно обыденно, но от того не менее уютно: стены тёплого бежевого цвета, мебель в шоколадных и белых тонах, множество кресел и просторный диван. Будь в комнате немного больше красного и золотого, Барри думал бы, что попал в гриффиндорскую гостиную. Напротив дивана стоит самый настоящий телевизор. На каминной полке и тумбочках расставлены фотографии ещё маленькой Лизы, улыбающегося профессора Снарта и красивой женщины вместе с ними. В углу расположена большая и уже наряженная ёлка. В комнате, как и во всём доме, витает ощущение тепла и уюта. Барри совсем не готов к этому.  
  
      Из камина уверенно выходит профессор Снарт, привлекая всеобщее внимание, заставляя Барри отвлечься от созерцания комнаты. Он обводит всех присутствующих взглядом, задерживается на Лизе, которая выразительно поднимает брови и кивает. Профессор Снарт тяжело вздыхает.  
  
      — Так как этот праздник нам предстоит провести вместе, — начинает он, обращаясь к Барри и Циско, — предлагаю установить кое-какие правила. В этом доме, и только в нём, мы можем выйти за рамки отношений учитель-ученик. Начнём с простого: будем называть друг друга по имени. Это всех устраивает?  
  
      Барри нервно сглатывает, но кивает, и Лиза расплывается в широкой улыбке.   
  
      — Меня это тоже касается, — вставляет профессор Рори — Мик, — и Барри кивает ещё раз.  
  
      В этом есть смысл. Было бы некомфортно отмечать Рождество с кем-то, к кому даже нельзя обратиться по имени. Разумеется, в Хогвартсе так и было, но это совсем другое дело. И всё же это ужасно странно. Как Барри должен называть профессора Снарта? Лен? С профессором Рори смириться гораздо легче — он никогда не казался слишком серьёзным преподавателем, не ставил себя выше учеников. А вот с профессором Снартом дела обстоят совершенно иначе. Рождество обещает быть весёлым.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри размещается в комнате на втором этаже, прямо напротив Циско. Он не может не заметить, что их поселили как можно дальше от Лизы. Как будто это кому-то помешает. Даже гостевая комната, которой явно пользуются нечасто, не кажется холодной и необжитой. Барри понимает, что в доме нет домовиков, что совсем не похоже на чистокровную семью. Он также не видит ни одного взрослого, ни отца, ни матери Снартов, и в Барри просыпается любопытство. Он оставляет рюкзак с вещами на полу у кровати, выходит из комнаты и стучится в дверь напротив.   
  
      — Войдите!  
  
      Барри открывает дверь и прошмыгивает внутрь, прикрывая её за собой. Комната Циско ни чем не отличается от его собственной: довольно широкая для одного человека кровать, тумбочки по обеим её сторонам, письменный стол из тёмного дерева, просторный шкаф для одежды и тяжёлые шторы на окнах.   
  
      — Здесь здорово, да? — улыбается Циско, развешивая футболки.  
  
      — Ага, — кивает Барри, опускаясь на стул около стола. Он закусывает губу, не решаясь спросить, и Циско переводит на него вопросительный взгляд. — Я хотел узнать. Ты не в курсе, что с родителями профессора Снар… Лена и Лизы? Странно, что мы их не видели.  
  
      Циско заметно мрачнеет и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
      — У них разные мамы, — поясняет он, закрывая опустевший рюкзак и заталкивая его под кровать. — Мать Лизы умерла совсем недавно, а мама Лена оставила его, когда ему было около семи. Вот про их отца я и сам не понял, Лиза очень не любит о нём говорить. Я только знаю, что он не самый лучший человек.  
  
      Барри кивает, переваривая информацию. Возможно, именно поэтому Лиза говорила, что Рождество никогда не было для них семейным праздником. Ему становится жутко интересно, что произошло с их отцом, жив ли он сейчас, что такого он сделал, но Барри понимает, что это совсем не его дело. Становится понятно, почему Снарты живут в одиночестве, но до сих пор неясно, почему их дом такой… маггловский. Барри сильно сомневается, что у многих чистокровных нет домовых эльфов, не говоря уже о телевизоре в гостиной.  
  
      Раздаётся стук в дверь, а затем, не дожидаясь ответа, в комнату заходит Лиза.  
  
      — Барри, и ты тут, — радостно замечает она. — Уже распаковались? Готовы к праздничному обеду?  
  
      Барри и Циско переглядываются.  
  
      — А не рановато для обеда? — спрашивает Циско, бросая взгляд на настенные часы. Лиза коварно улыбается.  
  
      — Не-а. Пойдёмте.  
  
      Они спускаются по лестнице и проходят на кухню, где уже стоят Лен и Мик. Они оба не в мантиях, а в обычных свитерах и джинсах, и желудок Барри делает странный кульбит. Всё выглядит слишком по-домашнему, и от этого ему становится неудобно, словно он вторгается в чужую личную жизнь. Но Барри приходится отодвинуть это чувство на второй план.  
  
      — Пришло время для ещё одного правила, — начинает Лен, и Мик тяжело вздыхает.  
  
      — Ненавижу это правило, — поясняет он, и Лиза усмехается.  
  
      — Мы используем минимум магии в этом доме, — продолжает Лен, не обращая внимания на комментарий Мика. — А также мы сами готовим праздничный обед.  
  
      — Ого, кажется, это будет последний обед в нашей жизни, — нервно усмехается Циско, и Барри не может не согласиться с ним.  
  
      Нет, на самом деле, Барри умеет готовить. Просто не с первого раза. И не очень хорошо. И только что-то, не серьёзнее макарон с сыром. А это совсем не похоже на праздничный ужин. Но, может быть, Барри удастся избежать этого?  
  
      — А кто не умеет готовить? — с надеждой спрашивает он.  
  
      — Тот не ест, — отрезает Лен, пожав плечами.  
  
      Барри тяжёло сглатывает и отправляется мыть руки.  
  


***

  
  
      Если бы кто-то сказал Барри, что ему понравится готовить, он бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо. Но это оказывается очень весёлым занятием, несмотря на несколько мелких порезов. Циско и Барри занимаются картошкой: чистят, нарезают и запекают. Лиза возится с овсяными лёпешками, а Лену достаётся самое главное — индейка. Мик же заворачивает сосиски в бекон и бурчит из-за того, что Лен не пускает его к плите. В отместку он притаскивает магнитофон и на полной громкости крутит песни, которые Лен, судя по всему, сильно недолюбливает. Мик ещё и подпевает, и Барри с Лизой присоединяются к нему. Циско смеётся, а Лен бросает на всех троих косые взгляды, но это никого не заботит.  
  
      После приготовления основных блюд приходит время пудинга. Его замесили уже давным-давно, поэтому остаётся только разогреть на водяной бане. Этим занимается Лиза, приказав всем остальным не подглядывать, чтобы он стал сюрпризом для всех. Барри так давно не ел настоящий домашний пудинг, поэтому с нетерпением ждёт десерта.  
  
      Они располагаются за столом в гостиной уже ближе к ужину, и для этого приходится немного сдвинуть кресла и диван в сторону. На улице начинает темнеть, и Лиза зажигает свечи, наполняя комнату мягким светом. Барри не может перестать улыбаться. За несколько часов, проведённых за приготовлением ужина, напряжение куда-то испаряется, и он наконец-то чувствует себя в своей тарелке. В гостиной пахнет корицей и хвоей, едва слышно играет магнитофон, на этот раз праздничные песни, и Барри кажется, что это его лучшее Рождество за многие годы.  
  
      — Чуть не забыл самое главное, — вдруг вспоминает Мик, поднимаясь из-за стола. Он идёт в свою комнату, а Барри с интересом смотрит на Лизу. Она только подмигивает, а Лен неодобрительно качает головой. Мик возвращается с двумя бутылками рождественского глинтвейна, гордо ставит одну из них на стол и открывает другую.   
  
      — Они же ещё даже не совершеннолетние, Мик, — с укором произносит Лен.  
  
      — Я совершеннолетний, — встревает Циско, нисколько не испугавшись тяжёлого взгляда Лена.  
  
      — Видишь, — усмехается Мик, разливая напиток по кружкам. — К тому же, это ты сказал, что мы выходим за рамки отношений учитель-ученик. Сам-то во сколько впервые попробовал алкоголь?  
  
      На это Лену нечего сказать. Циско, чувствуя напряжение, мгновенно переключает тему.  
  
      — Давайте посмотрим, умрём мы или нет, — бодро произносит он и тянется к запечённой картошке.  
  
      Кроме него никто не двигается, все с интересом — подозрением — смотрят на Циско, а тот, чувствуя себя неуютно от такого пристального внимания, быстро забрасывает золотистую картофелину в рот и тут же морщится. У Барри замирает сердце. Неужели у них всё так плохо получилось? Но спустя пару мгновений Циско улыбается.  
  
      — Вкусно, — отвечает он. — Горячо, но вкусно.  
  
      Барри накрывает облегчение. Они справились! Мик одобрительно хмыкает и сам тянется к блюду. На какое-то время все замолкают, и слышится только негромкая музыка. Барри сначала пробует всё с осторожностью, но потом не может оторваться. Эта еда кажется даже вкуснее той, что в Хогвартсе, а сладковатый глинтвейн нравится ему гораздо больше обжигающего горло огневиски. Он съедает так много, как только может, и откидывается на спинку стула, довольно улыбаясь. По телу разливается приятное тепло. Кажется, теперь он не сможет есть ближайшую неделю.  
  
      — Время десерта, — объявляет Лиза, отодвигая тарелку в сторону. Барри стонет, провожая её взглядом. В него же больше не влезет ни кусочка, а он так долго мечтал о пудинге. Мик вскакивает и отправляется за ней, а Лен морщится.  
  
      — Если мы не умерли от еды, то умрём сейчас, — сообщает он, с беспокойством поглядывая в сторону кухни. — Умрём в пожаре.  
  
      — Почему? — интересуется Барри. Лен переводит на него пронзительный взгляд.  
  
      — Мик захотел поджечь коньяк, которым поливают пудинг, — объясняет он. — Но когда дело доходит до огня, Мик становится немного неуправляемым. Ему тяжело остановиться. Вся надежда на Лизу.  
  
      Барри кивает и отводит взгляд, уставившись в пустую тарелку перед собой. Спустя несколько минут Лиза вносит в комнату тарелку с пудингом, на котором играют синие и красные язычки пламени. За ней идёт Мик, завороженно наблюдая за этим. Барри отодвигает в сторону тарелку с индейкой, и Лиза благодарно кивает, ставя на это место блюдо с пудингом.   
  
      — Налетай, — улыбается она.  
  
      К огорчению Мика пудинг приходится потушить. Лиза разрезает десерт и накладывает каждому по кусочку. Барри сразу же забывает о том, что собирался ничего не есть как минимум неделю. Он с замиранием сердце пробует пудинг и прикрывает глаза от наслаждения. Это официально лучшее блюдо, которое Барри когда-либо ел. Это не укрывается от глаз Лизы, и она самодовольно улыбается. Барри кладёт в рот ещё кусочек и ойкает, когда случайно кусает что-то твёрдое.   
  
      — Барри что-то попалось! — восклицает Циско, и все поворачиваются к Барри. Тот неловко достаёт изо рта монетку.   
  
      — Символ удачи и богатства, — замечает Лиза.   
  
      Барри улыбается. На богатство ему плевать, а вот удача не помешала бы.  
  


***

  
  
      — Пошлите на каток, — предлагает Лиза, когда с обедом-ужином оказывается покончено.  
  
      — У вас и каток есть? — удивляется Барри. Конечно, у богатых людей бывает и не такое, но это всё равно не перестаёт изумлять его.  
  
      — Технически, это озеро, — объясняет она, — но немного магии, и каток готов. Это тот самый минимум волшебства, который можно использовать.  
  
      — Пошли! — с радостью соглашается Циско.  
  
      Барри качает головой.  
  
      — Я откажусь. Куда мне на каток, — смущённо зарывается пальцами в волосы он, и Циско понимающе кивает. Все знают, насколько неуклюж Барри, даже когда-то просто ходит. Как будто природа наградила его слишком длинными ногами, в которых Барри суждено постоянно путаться.  
  
      — А ты, Ленни? — спрашивает Лиза, и тот качает головой.  
  
      — Мне нужно убрать со стола, — говорит он, обводя взглядом пустые тарелки, — но с вами пойдёт Мик.  
  
      — Мик не пойдёт, — отказывается тот, наливая себе ещё глинтвейна.  
  
      — Мик пойдёт, — с нажимом повторяет Лен.  
  
      — Будет весело, — широко улыбается Лиза, и Мик сдаётся.  
  
      Они уходят, а Барри остаётся помочь убрать со стола, хоть Лен и утверждает, что сможет сделать всё сам. Барри было бы неудобно уйти, сбросив на Лена всю грязную работу (в прямом смысле этого слова), да и к тому же тут всё равно нечем заняться. Поэтому Барри уверенно направляется в кухню, захватив с собой несколько тарелок.   
  
      За пару подходов они сгружают всю грязную посуду на кухонный стол, а несколько тарелок попадают на стойку. Лен подходит к раковине и начинает тщательно мыть посуду, а Барри встаёт сбоку, вытирая тарелки и расставляя их по местам. Сейчас, когда Лен сосредоточен и, кажется, не обращает внимания ни на что другое, Барри позволяет себе рассмотреть его получше. Мягкий серый свитер и тёмные джинсы сидят на нём ничуть не хуже того строгого костюма на Хэллоуин, а тёплый свет только дополняет картину, и на несколько мгновений Барри залипает. Внезапно уголок губ Лена дёргается вверх, и он поворачивается к Барри. К лицу сразу же приливает кровь, и тот опускает взгляд, чувствуя, как горят щёки.  
  
      — Барри, — негромко зовёт Лен, и от низкого голоса по всему телу бегут мурашки. Глубоко вздохнув, Барри смело поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с глазами Лена, и приподнимает брови. — Расскажи о себе.  
  
      Оу. Лен хочет поговорить. И, как это обычно бывает, из головы Барри вылетают все мысли, оставляя только пустоту. Он переводит взгляд на тарелку в руках и неловко усмехается. Ему хотелось бы быть как Айрис, которая всегда найдёт тему для разговора. Уж она бы точно не стояла сейчас, как Барри, не зная, что сказать, а уже давно заставила бы Лена улыбнуться. Не то чтобы ему хочется заставить Лена улыбнуться, но всё же.   
  
      — Не знаешь, что сказать? — словно читает его мысли Лен, и Барри с облегчением кивает.  
  
      — Мы можем задавать друг другу вопросы, — предлагает Барри, закусывая губу, надеясь, что его слова не звучат по-детски.   
  
      — Хорошо, — кивает Лен, поворачиваясь к столу за новой стопкой грязных тарелок. — Начнём с банального. Какая твоя любимая команда? Я имею в виду квиддич.  
  
      — Паддлмир Юнайтед, — тут же отвечает Барри, даже не успев удивиться вопросу. — А твоя?  
  
      — Стоунхейвенские сороки. Но в душе я болею за Пушки Педдл, — признаётся Лен, и у Барри отвисает челюсть.  
  
      — Пушки Педдл? Ты же понимаешь, что они никогда не выиграют, да?  
  
      — Это не мешает мне болеть за них, — с достоинством произносит Лен.  
  
      Барри не сдерживает смеха, и удивлённо вскрикивает, когда ему в лицо прилетает вода. Он не успевает даже выставить руки, занятые очередной тарелкой. Барри ставит эту тарелку на стойку и, задыхаясь от возмущения, поворачивается к Лену. Тот только пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Слишком плохая реакция для лучшего ловца Гриффиндора, — поддразнивает он, и Барри прищуривается.  
  
      Он резко дёргает запястьем и ударяет Лена полотенцем по руке.  
  
      — Барри, — предостерегающе произносит Лен, — ты же взрослый человек.  
  
      — Лен, — передразнивает он, — ты тоже взрослый человек. Но не я это начал.  
  
      Словно прислушавшись к его словам, Лен возвращается к мытью посуды, и Барри расслабляется. Но не тут-то было. Лен ополаскивает кружки из-под глинтвейна, а потом набирает в неё воду только для того, чтобы выплеснуть её всю на Барри. Тот взвизгивает и опускает голову, глядя на мокрые пятна на чёрном свитере.  
  
      — Ну, это уже никуда не годится, — бормочет Барри.   
  
      Он бросается к раковине, пытаясь оттеснить Лена в сторону, и набирает полные руки воды. Тот не сдаётся, перекрывая Барри путь, чтобы не дать ему отойти от раковины, и они борются, обливая друг друга водой и пеной. Барри едва не задыхается от смеха, глядя на то, как Лен, ругаясь, отплёвывается от воды, и именно поэтому не замечает, как в руках его врага оказывается палочка.  
  
      — Агуаменти, — произносит тот и направляет на Барри мощную струю воды.  
  
      — Это нечестно! — восклицает он, чувствуя, как промокший свитер неприятно липнет к коже. — Ты использовал магию!  
  
      — А ты разве не привык к тому, что слизеринцы вообще не играют честно? — ухмыляется Лен, явно довольный собой.  
  
      Барри только фыркает. Внезапно он замечает, как близко они оказались друг к другу в пылу битвы. Лен едва не вжимает его в раковину, опираясь руками на стойку по обе стороны от него. Барри перестаёт смеяться, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Лен тоже становится серьёзнее. Он как будто хочет что-то сказать или что-то сделать, и Барри с замиранием сердца ждёт этого. Но тут они слышат, как открывается входная дверь, и в дом вваливаются смеющиеся Лиза и Циско и что-то бормочущий Мик. Лен отходит назад, выпуская Барри из своеобразного плена.  
  
      — Мы чему-то помешали? — спрашивает Лиза, входя в кухню и осматривая мокрых и взлохмаченных Барри и Лена.  
  
      — Нет, мы просто мыли посуду, — кивает Барри в сторону тарелок.  
  
      — Ага, — понимающе протягивает Лиза и скрывается в гостиной, не успев увидеть яростный взгляд, которым наградил её Барри.  
  
      — Я пойду переоденусь, — поворачивается Барри к Лену, но не смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
      — Я закончу сам.  
  
      Барри кивает и едва ли не выбегает из кухни. Он поднимается в свою комнату, стараясь вести себя, как ни в чём ни бывало, но, как только за ним закрывается дверь, падает на кровать, пряча лицо в руках. Что это, чёрт возьми, было? Барри понимает, что на самом деле ничего такого не произошло, но всё равно чувствует себя неудобно при мысли о Хартли. Он ведь ничего не сделал. Ничего не было. Тогда почему ему так стыдно?  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Барри спускается вниз, спустя несколько минут, во время которых он изводил себя, Циско объявляет, что они решили смотреть рождественские фильмы, которые крутят по телевизору. Лиза добавляет, что отказы не принимаются, но Барри и не собирается возражать, он только «за».   
  
      Мик, Лиза и Лен располагаются на диване. Циско усаживается на полу, у ног Лизы, на что Лен прищуривается, но ничего не говорит. Барри занимает кресло, стоящее рядом с диваном. Он никогда не видел многие из этих фильмов, поэтому смотрит с неподдельным интересом. А вот для Лизы это, кажется, далеко не первый раз, потому что она то и дело наклоняется вперёд, чтобы сказать Циско, что сейчас будет её любимая сцена, а вот этот момент ей не очень нравится.  
  
      Прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, Барри хорошо. Ему тепло, он сидит в окружении людей, которых может назвать друзьями, и чувствует, как его затапливает спокойствие и умиротворённость, как будто все проблемы и переживания отходят на второй план. Барри не может сдержать лёгкой улыбки.  
  
      Он переводит взгляд с экрана телевизора на Лена. Тот выглядит расслабленным и даже как будто становится моложе. Барри не может сдержать лёгкой улыбки. В этот момент Лен поворачивается к нему, словно почувствовав его взгляд. Барри смущается, а Лен едва заметно приподнимает уголки губ вверх и подмигивает, словно они разделяют какой-то секрет, а потом кладёт руку на подлокотник дивана ладонью вверх.   
  
      Барри закусывает губу, зная, что если сделает то же самое и немного протянет руку вперёд, их ладони соприкоснутся. Он колеблется и переводит взгляд на экран. А потом делает глубокий вдох, словно перед прыжком в воду, и протягивает руку, вкладывая свою ладонь в ладонь Лена. Их пальцы переплетаются. Рука Лена горячая, и это становится для Барри неожиданностью. Он не сводит взгляд с экрана, надеясь, что никто не заметит в темноте его горящих щёк и их переплетённых рук. По всему телу расползаются мурашки, а глубоко внутри становится тепло.  
  
      Барри не хочет думать о том, как хорошо ему сейчас. Дело ведь не в прикосновении Лена. Во всём виноват глинтвейн.


	13. Мне жаль

      Барри просыпается не от звонка будильника, не от криков ссорящихся однокурсников и даже не от ругающегося соседа по комнате, который никак не может найти галстук/рубашку/второй носок (нужное подчеркнуть), бестолково размахивая палочкой вместо того, чтобы призвать эту вещь. Он просыпается, потому что выспался, и это правда одно из самых лучших чувств на свете. А ещё прекраснее то, что Барри не нужно никуда идти, и он может позволить себе поваляться в кровати, ничего не делая, ведь сейчас каникулы.  
  
      Но как только он открывает глаза, всё перестаёт быть таким радужным. Во-первых, спросонья Барри в панике оглядывает комнату, в которой оказался, и только спустя минуту вспоминает, где находится: в гостиной в доме Снартов, где он уснул и был заботливо накрыт мягким светло-голубым пледом. И это подводит нас ко второй проблеме: затёкшие конечности. Барри тянется и, поморщившись, до хруста наклоняет голову то в одну, то в другую сторону и трёт шею, пытаясь размять её.  
  
      Нахлынивают воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере, и Барри становится неудобно. Он не знает, как смотреть Лену в глаза, потому что, хоть они и не сделали ничего предосудительного, держание за руки вряд ли можно считать обыденностью в отношениях, которые едва-едва вышли за рамки сугубо профессиональных. Возможно, ему просто удастся скрываться в своей спальне весь остаток каникул? Но внезапно в гостиную проникает запах свежих вафель, который Барри не перепутает ни с чем, и урчащий живот тут же срывает его планы. Барри аккуратно складывает плед и кладёт его на кресло, а сам (почти) смело направляется в залитую светом кухню.  
  
      — Доброе утро, соня, — подмигивает Лиза, наливая свежесваренный кофе в большую белую кружку с по-детски неаккуратно нарисованным на ней ярким солнцем. Барри не может сдержать улыбки и машет довольному Циско, который отвечает тем же.  
  
      — Привет. А где все?  
  
      — Лен и Мик в Хогвартсе. Не знаю, в чём там дело, но в этом году им совсем не дали отдохнуть, — замечает Лиза, поджав губы, и это звучит так, будто она мать, заботящаяся о полноценном отдыхе своих детей.  
  
      — А-а-а, — тянет Барри, чувствуя и облегчение, и недовольство одновременно. Вместо того чтобы разбираться в причине этих чувств, он переводит тему: — А чай можно?  
  
      Барри ужасно любит чай. Но, как практически каждый человек, которому нужно сделать огромное количество дел и у которого совсем не остаётся времени на сон (то есть, как почти любой студент), он обладает нездоровой привязанностью к кофе. И только в такие дни, когда можно никуда не торопиться, провести время так, как хочется, забыв о всех невероятно важных и чрезвычайно сложных делах, Барри может насладиться чашечкой своего любимого напитка.  
  
      У Снартов оказывается огромная коллекция чая разных сортов с многообразием вкусов, и, потратив, кажется, около получаса, он наконец выбирает с мятой и чабрецом. Барри сам заваривает его, не подпуская Лизу, которая только фыркает и усаживается рядом с Циско, едва не начиная кормить его с рук. И только недовольные лицо Барри и его театрально громкие вздохи помогают им держать себя в руках.  
  
      — Кто-нибудь знает, когда я уснул? — спрашивает Барри, неловко потирая шею.  
  
      — Примерно на середине первого фильма, чувак, — неодобрительно качает головой Циско. — А мы посмотрели четыре. Я не буду пересматривать их с тобой.  
  
      — Да ладно, — отмахивается Барри, — тебе только дай повод пересмотреть то, что тебе понравилось. Иногда возникает такое чувство, что ты новые фильмы любишь не так сильно, как старые.  
  
      — Согласна, — вносит свою лепту Лиза.  
  
      — А за что мне любить новые фильм? — невозмутимо пожимает плечами Циско. — С ними же ещё ничего не связано. Фильмы как фильмы. То ли дело те, которые ты пересматривал со своим другом летом на чердаке, или те, под которые ты целовался со своей девушкой.  
  
      Циско жмурится и мечтательно улыбается, а Барри с Лизой с усмешкой переглядываются. Барри, наоборот, не может спокойно смотреть фильмы с Циско, потому что тот вечно вставляет свои комментарии, из-за которых ещё долго невозможно перестать смеяться. Это, конечно, очень весело, но невероятно сильно отвлекает.  
  
      После завтрака, половину которого съел один только Барри, Лиза отправляет его в душ и объявляет, что затем они втроём пойдут на каток и в этот раз никакие отговорки приниматься не будут. Барри только прищуривается и заставляет Лизу пообещать, что, если он что-то сломает, костерост они будут пить вместе, однако её это не пугает и не останавливает. Барри нарочно медленно поднимается по лестнице, пытаясь хоть немного отсрочить неизбежное. Входит в комнату и непонимающе хмурится, видя на кровати свёрток, которого совершенно точно не было ещё вчерашним вечером, перевязанный красной лентой с прямоугольником пергамента под ней. Барри разворачивает записку и видит строгие и аккуратные буквы без завитушек, которые столько раз «украшали» его проверенное эссе по ЗоТИ.   
  
      « _Возможно, это немного изменит твоё мнение. С Рождеством_ »  
  
      Теперь Барри становится по-настоящему интересно, и он неаккуратно разрывает обёртку. Под ней оказывается книга с яркой оранжево-жёлтой обложкой, на которой игрок вылетает из пушки, а крупный шрифт гласит: «Летая с “Пушками Педдл”». Несколько мгновений Барри тупо смотрит на книгу, а потом бросает её на кровать, словно обжёгшись.  
  
      Это подарок на Рождество от Лена.  
  
      Барри кривится и закрывает лицо руками, чувствуя где-то в груди тепло, быстро распространяющееся по всему телу. Он разводит пальцы в стороны и прожигает взглядом дразняще яркую обложку книги. В конце концов, ничего же плохого не случилось, правда? Это просто подарок в продолжение вчерашнего разговора, завершившегося плесканием водой, словно они маленькие дети, и переросшего в незначительное, но такое волнительное касание рук. Да, точно, ничего плохого.  
  
      Барри не может разбираться с этим. Не сейчас, когда есть всего несколько дней на то, чтобы отдохнуть и позабыть о стрессе и беспокойстве, вызываемых учёбой. Он не может волноваться ещё и на каникулах. Поэтому Барри убирает книгу в рюкзак, но перед этим, не сдержавшись, мягко пробегается пальцами по глянцевой обложке, а затем направляется в душ, приказывая себе не думать об этом.  
  


***

  
  
      Каток оказывается больше, чем представлял себе Барри, и уж точно не таким маленьким, как тот закрытый, на который они пару раз ходили с Айрис на летних каникулах. Именно за эти несколько неудачных попыток Барри понял, что ему никогда не научиться даже просто осторожно скользить по льду, не говоря уже о каких-то трюках. Он с мольбой в глазах смотрит на Лизу, но она непреклонна. С тяжёлым вздохом Барри начинает натягивать коньки.  
  
      — А я старался спасти вас, — заявляет он, осторожно ступая на лёд.  
  
      Лизу они пропустили вперёд, и она уже вовсю разъезжает по замёрзшему озеру, радостно смеясь. Циско держится не так уверенно, но, немного привыкнув, начинает пытаться выписывать пируэты. И только Барри медленно бредёт у самого края, держась за высокие сугробы, окружающие каток, даже так умудряясь спотыкаться на ровном месте.  
  
      — Так не пойдёт, — качает головой Лиза, подъезжая к нему, и берёт его за руку. — Давай вместе.  
  
      Барри хочется сказать, что это не самая лучшая идея, но он знает, что Лиза не будет слушать, поэтому, вздохнув, покорно принимает помощь. Это напоминает ему сцену из мультфильма «Бэмби», который они с Айрис смотрели в детстве. Барри так же грациозен, как тот оленёнок, а Лиза чем-то напоминает крольчонка со своими почти бесплодными попытками помочь. Однако её упрямости могут позавидовать многие гриффиндорцы. Лиза буквально заставляет Барри не падать, и он даже начинает подозревать, что тут не обходится без магии, но никаких доказательств у него нет. И только когда Лиза более-менее довольна результатом, они наконец возвращаются в поместье.  
  
      — Я чертовски голоден, — ворчит Циско.  
  
      Барри бросает взгляд на часы, стягивая с себя шапку. Ну ещё бы, уже четыре часа дня — они пропустили обед. Однако лучше поздно, чем никогда. Благо, со вчерашнего праздничного обеда ещё осталось немного еды, которой хватит на пару приёмов пищи. Набрав полные тарелки, Циско, Лиза и Барри располагаются на полу в гостиной и включают телевизор, но скорее для фона, чем чтобы действительно смотреть, потому что большую часть позднего обеда они просто разговаривают.  
  
      Барри отправляют мыть посуду, потому что вчера у него так хорошо получилось, а Лиза и Циско скрываются наверху. И Барри мог бы подумать, что таким образом его просто-напросто выпроводили, если бы спустя пару минут не услышал смех и негромкие разговоры, доносящиеся из гостиной. Значит, его не бросили.   
  
      Быстро управившись с несколькими тарелками и чашками, Барри возвращается в гостиную. На полу разложена карта для игры в «Монополию», а Циско и Лиза катаются по полу, сражаясь за голубую фишку. Барри цокает языком и закатывает глаза, всем своим видом говоря «Вы только посмотрите, какие дети». Лиза только показывает в ответ язык и машет фишкой, которую выиграла, применив запрещённый приём — щекотку. Циско, насупившись, тянется за жёлтой фишкой, а Лиза целует его в щёку, пользуясь ещё одним запрещённым приёмом, и Циско тут же забывает о своей обиде.  
  
      Весь вечер они тратят на игру, и победителем, как ни странно, оказывается Циско, который чуть не прыгает от радости. В конце концов, ему нечасто удаётся выиграть, и каждый раз становится настоящим праздником. Лиза обещает, что это ещё не конец и в следующей игре, которую они переносят на завтра, она обязательно выиграет. А Барри и не претендует на победу, ему просто нравится находиться в такой тёплой обстановке в окружении друзей, ощущая уют и умиротворённость.  
  


***

  
  
      Остаток каникул проходит похожим образом. К возвращению в Хогвартс Барри стоит на коньках довольно сносно, и Лиза не может перестать гордиться собой. А из-за частых побед в настольных играх, которых у Снартов оказалось невероятное множество, Циско тоже не остаётся недовольным. И как бы сильно Барри ни нравилось такое времяпрепровождение, он понимает, что ужасно соскучился. Соскучился по Хартли.  
  
      Учитывая обстановку в семье Хартли, они договорились не переписываться на каникулах, и даже за такой недолгий срок Барри начинает сходить с ума от тоски. Он и не думал, что успел так сильно привязаться к Хартли. Поэтому, когда приходит время возвращаться в Хогвартс, Барри покидает поместье Снартов, чувствуя и лёгкую грусть, потому что ему всё же было очень хорошо здесь, и волнительное нетерпение от предстоящей встречи с Хартли. Мик, который прибывает, чтобы сопроводить их, усмехается, замечая прыть Барри.  
  
      — Куда-то торопишься, парень? — спрашивает он.  
  
      — Хочется поскорее вернуться в Хогвартс, — немного смущённо признаётся Барри, и Мик одобрительно кивает, явно догадываясь, в чём тут дело.  
  
      Возможно, потому, что Барри уже знает, чего ждать, возможно, потому, что ему так не терпится попасть в замок, однако путешествие камином в этот раз проходит гораздо лучше. Они снова оказываются в кабинете профессора Снарта, вот только хозяина в нём нет. «Занят», — коротко поясняет Мик, выпроваживая их в коридор, и Барри снова чувствует эту смесь облегчения и недовольства.  
  
      Они спускаются на первый этаж и замечают Кейтлин в окружении Ронни и Хартли, которые поджидают их. Барри широко улыбается и машет им рукой, только сейчас понимая, что скучал и по Кейтлин с Ронни в том числе. Хартли улыбается в ответ, но Барри видит, как тяжело ему даётся эта улыбка, и непонимающе прищуривается, но Хартли только мотает головой, мол, потом объясню, от чего Барри становится не по себе.   
  
      Кейтлин сразу же обнимает Барри, а за ним и Циско, воодушевлённо рассказывая, как хорошо она провела Рождество вместе с Ронни, а тот только широко улыбается и скромно кивает. В какой-то момент рассказа Циско одобрительно хлопает его по плечу, а Лиза заливисто хохочет, но слова пролетают мимо ушей Барри. Он смотрит на Хартли, не решаясь подойти, словно пытаясь прочитать ответ на свой незаданный вопрос в его глазах, а когда всё же делает шаг вперёд, тот отходит назад, и сердце Барри сжимается.  
  
      — Мы можем поговорить? — тихо и напряжённо спрашивает Хартли.   
  
      Барри кивает, не в силах отказать, скомкано извиняется перед друзьями, обещая вскоре вернуться, и уходит вслед за Хартли. Если Барри за что-то и благодарен создателям Хогвартса, так это за огромное количество пустынных коридоров, в которых точно не будет лишних ушей. Они останавливаются в одном из таких, и Барри прислоняется к стене, испытывающе глядя на Хартли, закусившего губу. Он словно борется с самим собой, а потом, решившись, резко подходит к Барри и порывисто целует его, впечатывая в стену.  
  
      Это так не похоже на привычные медленные и нежные поцелуи, что Барри на мгновение забывает, как дышать. Хартли резок и неосторожен, и Барри зарывается пальцами в шелковистые волосы, старается замедлить поцелуй, сделать его более мягким, однако его тут же ещё сильнее вдавливают в стену, а чужие руки начинают лихорадочно шарить по бокам. Хартли случайно прикусывает губу зашипевшего от боли Барри, и металлический привкус крови отрезвляет его, заставляя разорвать поцелуй и отойти так же резко, как подошёл.  
  
      — Хартли… — начинает Барри, но не знает, что сказать. Сердце бешено колотится в груди, а на покрасневших губах горит привкус горечи и отчаяния.  
  
      — Нам нужно расстаться.  
  
      Барри не верит своим ушам. Он смотрит на Хартли, скользит взглядом по чертам его лица, надеясь увидеть хоть что-то, что могло бы подсказать ему, что это шутка, несмешной розыгрыш, но не замечает ничего, кроме мрачной решимости и затаённой боли на самом дне карих глаз. И теперь всё становится на свои места. Этим резким поцелуем Хартли попрощался с Барри, а тот даже не успел сообразить. Если бы он только знал, что этот поцелуй будет последним, Барри бы никогда не отпустил Хартли. Он упрямо качает головой и смотрит с мольбой в глазах.  
  
      — Не нужно.   
  
      Не говорит — просит.  
  
      Хартли кривится и как будто хочет сделать шаг вперёд, подойти ближе, но в последний момент меняет своё решение и остаётся стоять на месте. Он сцепляет руки в замок, сжимает их до побелевших пальцев, словно пытается удержать самого себя от прикосновений к Барри. Несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, чтобы успокоиться, вернуть себе самообладание.  
  
      — Мои родители узнали о нас.  
  
      Эти слова эхом звучат в ушах Барри. Ну конечно. Рано или поздно это должно было произойти. Всё шло слишком хорошо, чтобы продолжаться так долго. Но Барри не намерен опускать руки. Они ещё могут что-то придумать, найти решение, отыскать выход, который позволит им остаться вместе, не навлекая на себе гнев семьи Хартли.  
  
      — Но нам ведь необязательно расставаться, — отвечает он, сам удивляясь тому, как жалобно звучит его голос. — Мы можем сделать вид, что это так, но на самом деле будем продолжать встречаться, просто втайне ото всех. Как в самом начале.  
  
      Эта идея кажется ему такой простой и гениальной одновременно, что Барри уже почти начинает радоваться. Вот и решение всех проблем. Но Хартли только горько усмехается и качает головой, глядя на Барри с такой неописуемой нежностью, что у того перехватывает дыхание. Как вообще можно смотреть на кого-то  _так_?  
  
      — Не перестаёшь терять надежды, да? — Хартли вздыхает. — Мы не можем вернуться к тому, что было в самом начале. Ты сам говорил, что заслуживаешь лучшего.  
  
      — Но и ты заслуживаешь лучшего. — Голос Барри не громче шёпота из-за кома, обжигающего горло, который всё никак не удаётся проглотить.  
  
      — Я не могу получить лучшего, — просто пожимает плечами Хартли, и Барри чувствует, что глаза начинает жечь от подступающих слёз, как бы сильно он ни старался сдержать их. — Я не могу допустить того, чтобы мои родители отказались от меня. Мне ведь шестнадцать, и я целиком и полностью завишу от их банковского счёта. Сам я ни на что не способен.  
  
      Хартли отводит блестящие глаза в сторону, и Барри чувствует жалость, накрывающую его с головой. Так не должно быть. Это так несправедливо, но Барри ничего не может с этим поделать, и от бессилия хочется разбивать кулаки о стену и кричать, чтобы все знали. Но все и так знают. Возможно, половина Хогвартса живёт по таким правилам, а Барри и не догадывается. Однако в данный момент ему плевать на половину Хогвартса, ему важен лишь Хартли, стоящий перед ним и старающийся казаться сильным. Барри понимает, что больше не может терпеть. Он делает шаг вперёд и бережно прижимает к себе юношеское тело, кажущееся сейчас как никогда хрупким. Хартли напряжён, но постепенно расслабляется в руках Барри, успокаивающе гладящего его по спине, и обнимает его в ответ.  
  
      — Всё будет хорошо, — уверяет Барри, сам в это не веря, крепче прижимая его к себе.  
  
      — Не старайся, — качает головой Хартли. — Я смирился с этим давным-давно.  
  
      — Но как ты вообще мог с этим смириться? — спрашивает Барри, шмыгая носом. — Ты же никогда не сможешь быть с тем, кого любишь.   
  
      — Тебе просто повезло родиться в другой семье, — говорит Хартли. — А многие чистокровные читали о любви только в книгах. Большинство видит в ней слабость, уязвимость, но абсолютно все мечтают испытать это чувство, хотя удаётся далеко не каждому, поэтому в каком-то смысле мне даже повезло. Зато мы все не понаслышке знаем, что такое долг и необходимость. А ты никому ничего не должен. Ты можешь быть счастлив.   
  
      — Я счастлив с тобой. — Барри ведёт себя как упрямый маленький ребёнок и прекрасно это осознаёт, но ничего не может с собой поделать, не может смириться с мыслью о том, что больше не имеет права брать Хартли за руку, целовать его, сжимать в объятиях потому, что хочется, а не для того, чтобы утешить.  
  
      — Я тоже счастлив с тобой. — Голос Хартли дрожит. — Мне жаль.  
  


***

  
  
      — Как ты?  
  
      Барри переводит на Кейтлин пустой взгляд. Никак. Вчера вечером он рассказал друзьям о разрыве, не смог сомкнуть глаз всю ночь, а сейчас сидит в Большом зале, делая вид, что завтракает. Как он вообще может быть? Вместо ответа Барри только поднимает вверх кулак левой руки с поднятым вверх большим пальцем, и Кейтлин морщится, мягко гладит его по плечу. На самом деле он думал, что будет хуже. Сейчас Барри ощущает только опустошённость в груди. Видимо, чувства высохли вместе со слезами.  
  
      Барри всё утро кидает взгляды то на двери Большого зала, то на слизеринский стол, как будто Хартли мог прошмыгнуть незамеченным. Он даже не представляет, что им сейчас делать. Возможно, было бы легче немного подождать, ограничить общение на какое-то время, но Барри отчаянно не хочется выбрасывать Хартли из своей жизни.   
  
      Когда тот наконец появляется в Большом зале, взгляд Хартли сразу же приковывается к Барри, и он по привычке идёт к их компании, но на половине пути останавливается, как будто только сейчас вспомнив, что произошло прошлым вечером. Хартли закусывает губу и неловко поворачивается, меняя своё направление к столу Слизерина, когда его останавливает звонкий голос:  
  
      — Хартли, иди к нам!  
  
      Барри кажется, что ему послышалось. Из всех людей именно Лиза, которая, кажется, недолюбливает Хартли, зовёт его присоединиться к ним. Если бы не пустота в груди, Барри бы ужасно удивился. Тот мгновение неуверенно смотрит на Барри, а потом натягивает кривоватую ухмылку и садится рядом с Лизой, без слов принимаясь за завтрак.  
  
      Повисает неловкое молчание, давящее напряжение ощущается в воздухе, и тишину нарушает всё та же Лиза, которая слишком громко что-то спрашивает у Кейтлин, словно специально для того, чтобы пригласить всех принять участие в разговоре. Хартли старается что-то отвечать, а Барри молчит, пытаясь скрыться ото всех за чашкой горячего кофе.  
  
      Когда неловкий завтрак наконец заканчивается, Барри единственный из всех идёт на пару ЗоТИ, совмещённую с Пуффендуем. Уже почти заходя в кабинет, он вдруг понимает, что забыл взять эссе, оставшееся на письменном столе в спальне. Выругавшись, Барри бредёт за ним, осознавая, что этот день точно не его. Разумеется, он, преодолев невероятно сильное желание забить на всё и остаться в кровати, приходит спустя несколько минут после звонка и замирает в дверях, извинившись за опоздание.  
  
      — Мистер Аллен, — довольно протягивает профессор Снарт, — совсем позабыли, что такое пунктуальность? Давненько Вас не было на моих отработках. Приглашаю сегодня в семь.  
  
      Барри только безразлично пожимает плечами, проходя к своему месту. Судя по всему, после Рождества, проведённого вместе (или же после мытья посуды), профессор Снарт вспомнил, как хорошо он обращается со шваброй. Барри почти плевать. Теперь ему всё равно некуда девать свободное время. А так он хотя бы будет кому-то полезен.


	14. Давай будем друзьями

      День проходит так же, как и утро. Барри словно находится в плотном коконе, приглушающем весь остальной мир. Он старается смеяться в нужных местах, поддакивать, создавая видимость участия в разговоре, следовать за толпой однокурсников, даже не пытаясь вспомнить, какой сейчас урок, и не выглядеть скучающим, чтобы учителя не решили вызвать его. Неловкие попытки Циско развеселить его, полные жалости прикосновения Кейтлин, нахмуренные брови Лизы, ободряющие похлопывания по плечу Ронни остаются снаружи кокона. А Хартли даже не смотрит на него.   
  
      К вечеру на Барри сваливается усталость. Он словно потратил весь день на самые безжалостные тренировки по квиддичу, которые бывают только ближе к концу учебного года, то есть к финальному матчу. Однако, разумеется, Оливер не настолько жесток, чтобы заставлять команду плестись на поле в первый же день после каникул. Нет, не так. Сделать что-то подобное было бы вполне в духе Оливера, тут, скорее, постаралась Фелисити. Мысленно Барри ужасно благодарен ей.  
  
      Ему хочется упасть на кровать и пролежать, ничего не делая, пару часов, дней, недель. Однако Барри понимает, что это невозможно. До отработки остаётся всего около часа, и при желании он успел бы написать эссе по Трансфигурации и даже немного почитать теорию Заклинаний. Но заставить себя сделать это не получается, и Барри всё же ложится на кровать, понимая, что вечером, возвратившись с отработки, будет ужасно жалеть об этом и корить себя.  
  
      Он обводит пустую спальню глазами, и на глаза попадается лежащий на столе свёрток, перевязанный чёрной лентой. Не самый праздничный цвет, но что поделать, если Хартли нравится именно он. А теперь траурная ленточка как нельзя кстати, учитывая произошедшее. Барри усмехается и тянется за свёртком. Он крутит его в руках, прекрасно зная, что скрывается за шуршащей бумагой, и закусывает губу. Барри хочется сделать Хартли подарок, но он не знает, насколько приемлемо это будет при таких обстоятельствах. С тяжёлым вздохом он откладывает свёрток в сторону. Кто-то не заморачивался и просто подложил подарок в его спальню. Почему Барри не может сделать то же самое? Можно попросить Лизу пробраться в комнату мальчиков…  
  
      Барри одёргивает себя. Нет, так он делать не хочет. В чём вообще смысл обмена подарками, если нельзя увидеть восторг и удивление в глазах человека, когда он наконец справляется с обёрткой и видит под ней то, о чём давно мечтал? А в том, что Хартли обрадуется подарку, Барри не сомневается. И решение, пусть пока и неуверенное, приходит само собой.  
  
      Вот только прямо сейчас бежать дарить подарок пока он не передумал, не получится, как бы волнительно ни билось сердце: его ждёт отработка. Барри бросает взгляд на часы и видит, что до начала ещё пятнадцать минут, но всё равно с неохотой поднимается с кровати и проходит к двери. Возможно, если он придёт раньше, то и закончится всё быстрее?  
  
      — Мистер Аллен, Вы невероятно рано, — не может не съязвить профессор Снарт, когда Барри, постучав, приоткрывает дверь. Не сказав ни слова, тот направляется к каморке с необходимыми принадлежностями, проходя рядом с учительским столом и оставляя на нём волшебную палочку.  
  
      Профессор Снарт, судя по всему, не собирается никуда уходить, и Барри вяло интересуется, проведут ли они всю отработку вместе, но в данный момент он не настолько любопытен, чтобы задавать вопрос вслух. Какое-то время слышны только скрип пера по пергаменту и всплески воды, когда Барри опускает швабру в ведро.   
  
      — Как проходят первые дни после каникул? — так неожиданно спрашивает профессор Снарт, что Барри вздрагивает, чуть не выронив швабру. Первый вопрос — и сразу на больное. Но не будет же он в самом деле рассказывать профессору Снарту, насколько всё плохо. В конце концов, это, должно быть, банальная вежливость, желание хоть чем-то заполнить повисшую тишину.  
  
      — Лучше не бывает, — язвит Барри и поднимает свободную руку с выставленным вверх большим пальцем.   
  
      Профессор Снарт усмехается. Наверняка он привык отпускать колкости, а не получать их. И уж тем более не от своих учеников. И если бы Барри ни за что не сказал профессору Снарту ничего такого ядовитого ещё вчера, то сейчас он будто становится смелее, развязнее. Или же просто отчаяннее. Так или иначе, смущение исчезает, и Барри говорит с профессором Снартом почти на равных. Почти так, как говорил в их доме на Рождество.  
  
      — А как прошли Ваши первые дни, сэр? — спрашивает Барри скорее из вежливости.  
  
      Профессор Снарт отрывается от листов пергамента и на несколько мгновений задерживает на нём проницательный взгляд. И даже несмотря на то, что Барри сейчас наплевать на всё вокруг, в глубине души что-то сжимается то ли от страха, то ли от тревоги, то ли от восхищения.  
  
      — Замечательно, — отвечает он, возвращаясь к работе. — Как видишь, уже успел устроить тест, чтобы ученики не думали, что им можно расслабляться.  
  
      — В первый же день после каникул? — округляет глаза Барри. — Да Вы просто изверг.  
  
      — Я предпочитаю «требовательный учитель», — пожимает плечами профессор Снарт.  
  
      Барри качает головой, чувствуя, как покрасневшие руки коченеют из-за воды и холода в кабинете. Он ненадолго прерывает своё занятие, складывая ладони вместе, чтобы согреть пальцы. Барри нарочно смотрит куда угодно, кроме профессора Снарта, но глаза то и дело сами возвращаются к его фигуре. Он сидит идеально прямо, не подпирая голову рукой, не склоняясь к пергаменту, как это делает сам Барри, а перо, обхваченное невероятно длинными пальцами, изящно скользит по пергаменту, отмечая ошибки и неточности. Профессор Снарт кажется невероятно грациозным даже тогда, когда делает что-то столь обыденное вроде проверки домашнего задания.  
  
      Он двигается быстро, но в то же время плавно, словно хищное животное семейства кошачьих. Барри не успевает отвести взгляд, когда профессор Снарт поворачивается к нему, вопросительно приподняв бровь. В воздухе повисает вязкое напряжение, и Барри сглатывает, неожиданно чувствуя, как в горле становится сухо. В глазах профессора Снарта появляется какое-то нечитаемое выражение, но он не отводит взгляд. Время будто замедляет свой ход, удлиняется, застывает, и Барри только смотрит, смотрит, смотрит.  
  
      — Вас что-то беспокоит, мистер Аллен? — спрашивает профессор Снарт после затянувшегося молчания, и только это заставляет Барри очнуться, несколько раз моргнуть, как будто он только что проснулся, и вернуться к работе.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, сэр, — отвечает он, склоняясь к ведру с водой.  
  
      — Барри… — с нажимом, но в то же время невероятно мягко произносит профессор Снарт, заставляя его вздрогнуть. Почему-то из-за одного только слова кокон, укрывающий Барри, даёт трещину. Однако он так просто не сдаётся, упрямо сшивая трещащие по швам лоскутки.   
  
      — Я думал, мы выходим за рамки отношений учитель-ученик только в Вашем доме, — замечает Барри, сам удивляясь тому, как спокойно звучит его голос.  
  
      — Иногда можно сделать исключение, — пожимает плечами профессор Снарт.  
  
      Он откладывает в сторону перо, вытягивает вперёд руки, несколько раз наклоняет голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, разминая затёкшие мышцы, а затем откидывается на спинку стула и забрасывает ноги на стол, принимая самый заинтересованный вид. Барри это не впечатляет, и он даже не отрывает взгляда от пола.  
  
      — Барри, — ещё одна трещина, — если тебе есть что сказать, я могу выслушать.  
  
      — Не знал, что Ваша вторая специальность — психолог, — криво усмехается он, всё так же не глядя на профессора Снарта.  
  
      — Я полон сюрпризов, — с явной усмешкой отвечает тот.  
  
      Снова повисает тишина, во время которой Барри чувствует на себе изучающий взгляд профессора Снарта, но упрямо не поднимает голову, делая вид, что жутко занят уборкой, хотя вот уже пять минут стоит и трёт одно и то же место. Он и сам не понимает причины своего поведения, ведь всего пару дней назад Барри и Лен неплохо ладили. Сейчас же он специально хочет хоть немного вывести профессора Снарта из себя, лишить его спокойствия. Пока что спокойствия лишается только Барри.  
  
      — А что насчёт книги, которую я подарил? — предпринимает ещё одну попытку профессор Снарт. — Хоть немного изменила твои взгляды?  
  
      — Я ещё не дочитал её, сэр, — безразлично говорит Барри, и это даже нельзя назвать ложью. Он и правда не дочитал её. Необязательно же говорить, что он вообще её не открывал. Барри так и не решил, что с ней делать, поэтому книга до сих пор лежит в рюкзаке.   
  
      Профессор Снарт недовольно щёлкает языком и спустя ещё несколько минут беззвучного наблюдения снова садится ровно и возвращается к работе. Барри становится неуютно. Профессор Снарт хотел помочь ему, а он повёл себя не лучшим образом. Но с другой стороны, они ведь никем друг другу не приходятся. Барри же не обязан рассказывать о своих проблемах кому попало, даже когда его об этом спрашивают, ведь так? Он старается утешить себя этой мыслью, но то и дело бросает на профессора Снарта осторожные взгляды. Тот целиком и полностью ушёл в работу, и Барри почему-то становится грустно.  
  
      — До свидания, сэр, — несмело произносит Барри, закончив с уборкой.  
  
      — До свидания, мистер Аллен, — отвечает профессор Снарт, не поднимая взгляда от работ.  
  
      Барри заслужил это сухое «мистер Аллен». В конце концов, он сам не шёл на контакт. И тем не менее кокон разбивается на маленькие кусочки, а в груди разгорается жгучая обида, и Барри спешит покинуть кабинет.  
  


***

  
  
      За ночь Барри определяется с решением. Он хочет сделать Хартли подарок, несмотря на сложившуюся ситуацию. Может быть, это будет первым шагом к налаживанию отношений. В конце концов, они же никогда не были друзьями. Неприятелями, возлюбленными — да, но не друзьями. Возможно, сейчас они всё изменят. Ведь говорят, что лучшие пары получаются из друзей. Кто знает, вдруг это действует и в обратную сторону?  
  
      Однако Барри сразу же понимает, насколько сложно будет это сделать. Когда он входит в Большой зал, Хартли уже сидит рядом с Кейтлин. Словно почувствовав его появление, Хартли поворачивается к Барри и несмело улыбается, как будто боится, что его сейчас прогонят. А в глазах горечь смешивается с нежностью, боль — с радостью, и Барри с головой затягивает в эту смесь. Он забывает, как дышать, как двигаться, и замирает в проходе, не сводя взгляда с Хартли, который и сам не может оторваться. Они смотрят друг на друга, пока Циско не замечает Барри и не начинает махать ему рукой, крича что-то вроде «Чего ты там застыл? Иди сюда!». Барри опускается на скамейку рядом с ним, отчаянно стараясь сосредоточиться на словах Циско, а не на тяжести в груди, сбитом дыхании, учащённом сердцебиении или жжении в глазах.  
  
      Так проходят две недели. Две недели, полные долгих тоскливых взглядов, нерешительных слабых улыбок, случайных пугливых касаний и горечи разлуки. Целых две недели Барри уговаривает себя решиться, подойти, поговорить, отдать этот подарок, мысли о котором обладают почти физическим весом и придавливают его к земле. И только спустя четырнадцать дней он решает: сегодня или никогда («Гриффиндорец я или кто?»).   
  
      Хартли оказывается в библиотеке, что на самом деле ни капли не странно. Рядом с ним сидят Шона и Марк, и Барри, подходя к их столу, приказывает самому себе не пялиться на левое предплечье Марка, скрытое плотной тканью белоснежной рубашки. Он ведь всё равно ничего не разглядит. А вот на Хартли, наоборот, чёрная рубашка, которая сидит на нём невероятно хорошо. Барри приказывает себе не пялиться и на него тоже.  
  
      — Мы можем поговорить? — спрашивает Барри, кивая головой в сторону двери, и снова зарабатывает этот печальный взгляд.  
  
      Хартли следует за ним, с нескрываемым интересом глядя на свёрток. Они выходят из библиотеки, и Барри неловко останавливается прямо посреди коридора. Внезапно все слова вылетают из головы, а голосовые связки отказываются работать, и он не может издать ни звука, поэтому просто протягивает подарок. Но Хартли не берёт его, лишь переводит взгляд со свёртка на Барри, и тому приходится заставлять себя говорить.  
  
      — Это подарок от меня на Рождество, — поясняет он. — Я хотел подарить раньше, но как-то… не было подходящего случая.  
  
      Ну разумеется, то ли дело выдернуть Хартли из библиотеки, где он проводит время со своими друзьями, — вот это подходящий случай.  
  
      Хартли долго смотрит на подарок, а потом просто качает головой. Барри едва сдерживает разочарованный стон.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе. Это же просто по-дружески, — уговаривает он, не обращая внимания на изогнутую бровь. Хартли тоже понимает, что они никогда не были друзьями. — Пожалуйста.  
  
      Такую явную просьбу он не может проигнорировать, поэтому берёт подарок, и лицо Барри озаряется улыбкой. Уголки губ Хартли сами по себе немного ползут вверх. Он осторожно развязывает ленту и протягивает её Барри, избавляется от обёрточной бумаги и удивлённо выдыхает, широко распахивая глаза. Барри улыбается ещё шире.  
  
      — Я примерно представляю, что это, и ужасно сильно надеюсь, что я не ошибаюсь, — говорит Хартли, словно не может в это поверить.  
  
      У него в руках виниловая пластинка с классической музыкой. Он не раз говорил, что ужасно любит такие произведения, но в их доме они звучали только во время приёмов, и Барри загорелся идеей сделать так, чтобы у Хартли была возможность слушать музыку, когда он захочет. Для этого пришлось просить Джо и Айрис поискать пластинку, но оно того стоило.  
  
      — Я рад, что тебе понравилось, — искренне отвечает Барри.  
  
      — Не хочешь послушать её со мной? — предлагает Хартли, закусив губу.  
  
      Ох. Этого Барри не планировал. Он понимает, что это не самая лучшая идея, но когда Хартли смотрит на него с безмолвной мольбой в глазах, Барри просто не может отказать, поэтому кивает. Тот мягко улыбается и уже протягивает руку, чтобы как обычно переплести пальцы, но в последний момент одёргивает себя. Они больше не могут так делать. Внутри что-то сжимается, но Барри делает вид, что ничего не заметил.  
  
      Спустя несколько минут Хартли уже вышагивает перед Выручай-комнатой. Это место кажется единственным в Хогвартсе, где может оказаться граммофон. И, разумеется, комната не подводит. Она оказывается довольно просторной, а у правой стены расположено нужное им устройство. Хартли направляется к нему, а Барри запрыгивает на стол и начинает болтать ногами в воздухе.   
  
      С пластинкой Хартли обращается очень бережно, и через несколько мгновений комнату наполняют звуки фортепиано и струнных инструментов. Барри улыбается, чувствуя спокойствие, которое не удавалось ощутить все эти две недели. Хартли тоже расслабляется и прикрывает глаза, выглядя безмятежным и невероятно довольным. В груди Барри поднимается волна гордости от осознания того, что именно из-за него Хартли так себя чувствует.  
  
      Следующая мелодия более нежная и медленная. Сплетение звуков задевает что-то в груди, заставляя сердце сладко сжиматься, и Барри начинает понимать, что Хартли нашёл в этой музыке. Она словно проникает под кожу, заставляет прочувствовать себя, проникнуться настроением. Хартли резко распахивает глаза и быстро, словно боясь передумать, подходит к Барри. Он кланяется и протягивает руку, приглашая его на танец.   
  
      — Хартли, нам не стоит… — начинает Барри, но его перебивают.  
  
      — Да брось, это всего лишь танец. Это по-дружески, — повторяет Хартли его слова, и Барри не может ничего ответить на это, поэтому вкладывает свою ладонь в его и спрыгивает со стола.   
  
      Они проходят в середину комнаты, и вокруг как будто становится темнее, а музыка — тише. Впрочем, в этой комнате возможно всё. Хартли опускает горячие ладони Барри на талию, посылая своим прикосновением россыпь мурашек. Барри закидывает руки ему за шею, и они медленно покачиваются в такт музыке, не сводя взгляда с лиц друг друга, словно пытаясь насытиться на неопределённый срок. Хартли притягивает его ещё ближе к себе, чтобы они соприкасались телами, и снова прикрывает глаза, легко улыбаясь, а Барри чувствует затапливающую его нежность. Хартли прекрасен, и желание поцеловать его так сильно, что оторвать взгляд от губ просто невозможно. Словно ощущая это, тот едва заметно качает головой. Они не могут. Барри знает. Но Хартли, облизывающий пересохшие губы, ни сколько не помогает ситуации.  
  
      — Мы только делаем всё хуже, — почему-то шёпотом замечает Барри, и Хартли грустно улыбается.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      Однако осознание этого не мешает им продолжать медленно танцевать.   
  
      — Давай будем друзьями, — просит Барри.  
  
      — Давай, — просто соглашается Хартли, глядя прямо ему в глаза, чтобы подтвердить серьёзность своих слов.  
  
      Они затихают, но на языке горят слова, готовые сорваться, стоит Барри открыть рот.  
  
      — Я так сильно скучаю по тебе. — Снова шёпотом, стыдливо и едва слышно, но вместе с тем горячо и искренне.  
  
      — Я здесь, — говорит Хартли, поглаживая кожу через ткань рубашки, и Барри едва заметно дрожит. Они оба понимают, что это не то, что этого недостаточно, но получить больше они просто не могут.  
  
      Хартли скользит руками выше, пересчитывая рёбра, и останавливается на лопатках. Он подходит ещё ближе и кладёт голову Барри на плечо, довольно выдыхая. Сейчас они скорее обнимаются, чем танцуют, но Барри не против. Он осторожно зарывается в мягкие волосы, машинально пропускает прядки через пальцы, вдыхая свежий аромат парфюма. В этот конкретный момент Барри так хорошо, что он был бы не против навсегда остаться здесь.  
  
      Ему хорошо, но хочется большего, гораздо большего. Ощутить горячие ладони своей кожей, увидеть, как глаза, спрятанные за стёклами очков, затуманиваются желанием, дрожащими пальцами расправиться с пуговицами рубашками, прижаться губами к жилке на шее, чувствуя бешеный пульс, оставить багряные метки, доказывающие, что Хартли только его. Щёки Барри краснеют от таких мыслей, а сердце ноет от несбыточности этих желаний.  
  
      — В какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной нет магии, и мы обычные люди, — вдруг заявляет Хартли. — И нам ничего не мешает быть вместе. Там мы счастливы.  
  
      Барри легко представить это: они обычные подростки, а не волшебники на пороге войны, сейчас у них выпускной, которого так сильно ждёт Айрис, а самая главная проблема — в какой колледж им поступить, и впереди ещё целая жизнь, полная хлопот, но не смертельных опасностей. Впервые в жизни он жалеет о том, что родился волшебником.  
  
      Вскоре мелодия сменяется на более быструю и энергичную, и танец приходится окончить. Отстраняясь, Хартли всего на одно мгновение прижимается сухими губами к горящей щеке.  
  
      — Спасибо за подарок, — благодарит он, и Барри понимает, что Хартли имеет в виду не только пластинку.  
  


***

  
  
      После этого случая напряжение между Хартли и Барри почти полностью исчезает. Они всё ещё обмениваются долгими взглядами, но теперь в них немного меньше горечи, улыбки становятся гораздо увереннее, а касания уже не заставляют дёргаться и отскакивать назад. Постепенно всё становится на круги своя. Эти перемены не остаются незамеченными, и каждый в их компании (а особенно Кейтлин и Циско) с облегчением выдыхают.  
  
      Избавившись от неловкости с Хартли, камнем лежавшей на душе, Барри не может перестать думать о том, как бы всё исправить. Ему просто хочется, чтобы каким-то волшебным образом их отношения вернулись к тому, что было до Рождества. Но это невозможно, и, задумавшись об этом в очередной раз, Барри хочет отвлечься от бессмысленных мечтаний о том, что могло бы быть. Он вспоминает о книге, всё ещё лежащей на дне рюкзака.  
  
      Барри достаёт её и задёргивает полог кровати. Его соседи по комнате уже уснули, и Барри тихонько шепчет «Люмос», чтобы никого не разбудить. Обложка кажется яркой даже при таком тусклом освещении. Барри бережно перелистывает страницы, пока только мельком просматривая книгу. Тут и там встречаются небольшие комментарии, написанные всё теми же аккуратными буквами, какие-то строки подчёркнуты, где-то есть исправления. Либо эти записи были сделаны специально для него, либо книга долгое время принадлежала профессору Снарту, и Барри даже не знает, что из этого хуже.  
  
      И тем не менее он погружается в чтение, удивляясь тому, как серьёзно профессор Снарт подошёл к изучению этой команды. Барри с интересом просматривает его записи, с чем-то соглашаясь, что-то отвергая, а чему-то искренне удивляясь. Он ложится спать далеко за полночь, прочитав около трети книги. И, конечно же, жалеет об этом утром, когда глаза просто отказываются открываться. А за завтраком Барри отчаянно зевает каждые три минуты, заражая друзей и ещё половину факультета.  
  
      — Да что такого ты делал ночью вместо того, чтобы спать? — возмущается Циско, подавляя очередной зевок.  
  
      — Читал, — невинно пожимает плечами Барри и, не удержавшись, бросает взгляд на стол преподавателей, выискивая профессора Снарта, который, в отличие от него, выглядит свежим и выспавшимся. Барри чувствует укол зависти.  
  
      После прочтения книги и пометок к ней Барри как-то по-другому начинает относиться к профессору Снарту. Словно он узнал что-то очень личное и сокровенное, из-за чего они стали ближе. На самом деле их отношения остались точно такими же, какими были ещё неделю назад. Но теперь Барри захотелось узнать профессора Снарта получше, поговорить с ним, возможно даже поспорить. Внезапно он показался невероятно интересным собеседником. И, может быть, в таком случае следующая отработка (а Барри уверен, что она будет) пройдёт куда лучше.


	15. Иногда нам нужно забыться

      Одна из прелестей Хогвартса состоит в том, что учёба очень быстро позволяет забыть практически обо всём, заставляя сосредоточиться только на ней. Профессора, одновременно решившие, что пришло время готовить шестикурсников к ЖАБА, спуска не дают, и Барри, погребённый под свитками с эссе и учебниками с теорией, забывает и о неловкости с Хартли, спокойно помогая ему разбираться с заклинаниями и не стесняясь обращаться за советом, когда дело касается зелий, и о внезапно проснувшемся интересе к профессору Снарта, обращая куда больше внимания на учебник по ЗоТИ, чем на преподавателя. Последние две недели выдаются невероятно напряжёнными, и Барри чувствует, что ему нужна небольшая передышка, иначе он просто сойдёт с ума.  
  
      — Угадайте, кого мы с Лизой вчера встретили? — воодушевлённо спрашивает Циско, опускаясь на скамейку напротив Барри, неспешно пьющего кофе, и Кейтлин, переживающей из-за контрольной по Трансфигурации и не разлучающейся с учебником даже за завтраком. — Да убери ты книгу, это важно!  
  
      От возмущённого окрика Барри вздрагивает, а Кейтлин одаривает Циско гневным взглядом, но откладывает учебник в сторону и пожимает плечами, отвечая на его вопрос.  
  
      — Хагрида, — объявляет Циско, и Барри чувствует волну стыда, заставляющую неловко потереть шею. Они так погрузились в учёбу, что совсем забыли про него. Последний раз Барри видел Хагрида ещё в сентябре, когда они зашли поздороваться и выпить по огромной чашке чая. А теперь прошло полгода. — Он ужасно обижен на нас. Сказал, что мы совсем про него забыли.  
  
      — Вот чёрт, — выдыхает Барри. — Мы же не забыли.  
  
      — Да нет, — грустно возражает Кейтлин. — Как раз-таки забыли.  
  
      Циско согласно кивает, отправляя в рот сразу половину сосиски.   
  
      — Хорошо, забыли, — признаёт Барри. — Но мы же можем всё исправить, правда? Давайте сходим к нему, сегодня как раз суббота.  
  
      Циско и Кейтлин начинают протестовать, говоря о своих планах, но Барри качает головой. Именно из-за кучи других вещей они не видели Хагрида уже полгода. Они забегут всего на час-другой, а потом вернутся к Трансфигурации, встречам с Лизой и тренировкам по квиддичу. Циско соглашается почти сразу, а Кейтлин ещё долго смотрит на учебник тоскливым взглядом, но не может отказать. Они договариваются потратить субботу на выполнение всех своих планов и освободить воскресенье для встречи с Хагридом.  
  
      Барри проводит полдня в гостиной, пытаясь сделать уроки на неделю вперёд. Уже к обеду голова начинает раскалываться, а желудок — урчать от голода, и Барри сдаётся. Он не сделал и половины того, что собирался, но заставить себя снова вернуться к учебникам Барри просто не может. В Большем зале он замечает Лизу и Хартли, спокойно беседующих о чём-то, и направляется к ним. Ему всё ещё странно видеть их вдвоём, учитывая, как Лиза относилась к Хартли. Но эта неприязнь исчезла, как только Барри и Хартли расстались, и, если бы Барри не был так уверен в том, что Лиза влюблена в Циско, он бы подумал, что причиной такого поведения была ревность. Сейчас же он просто терялся в догадках.  
  
      — Приятного аппетита, — говорит Барри, усаживаясь рядом с Лизой и напротив Хартли.  
  
      — И тебе, — отвечает Хартли, светло улыбаясь, и у Барри привычно ноет сердце. Хартли отодвигает пустую тарелку в сторону, вытирает губы салфеткой, кивает на прощание и уходит. Барри провожает его взглядом.  
  
      — Как ты, дорогой? — спрашивает Лиза, поворачиваясь к нему.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — улыбается Барри, не обращая внимания на раскалывающуюся голову. — Только устал немного.   
  
      — Это же выходные, — неодобрительно качает головой Лиза. — Нужно отдыхать.  
  
      Ага, легко сказать. Барри только пожимает плечами и тянется за куриной ножкой, вдыхая восхитительный запах жареного мяса. Он едва сдерживает стон удовольствия, вгрызаясь в неё зубами. Лиза наблюдает за ним с лёгкой улыбкой.  
  
      — Если честно, я хотел с тобой поговорить, — заявляет Барри спустя несколько минут, покончив с курицей и накладывая себе печёный картофель. Лиза переводит на него заинтересованный взгляд. — Ты можешь отрицать это, но все знают, что ваши отношения с Хартли не клеились. И по большей части неприязнь исходила с твоей стороны. Но как только мы расстались, ты стала относиться к нему в разы лучше, и я просто не понимаю, в чём дело.  
  
      Лиза закусывает губу, обдумывая свой ответ, а потом улыбается.  
  
      — Я уже говорила, что не имею ничего против него, — напоминает она. — Просто я думаю, что вы друг другу не подходите. Однако ваши отношения закончились не самым лучшим образом для вас обоих, и я думаю, что вам нужна поддержка. И если у тебя есть Циско и Кейтлин, то друзья Хартли не выглядят так, словно они готовы выслушивать его и помогать справиться с болью. Поэтому я показываю, что он может обратиться ко мне.  
  
      — Это правда мило, — поражённо замечает Барри. Он и не думал об этом в таком ключе. — А кто, по-твоему, подходит мне?  
  
      Лиза пожимает плечами и делает глоток тыквенного сока.  
  
      — Кто-нибудь более зрелый.  
  
      — Семикурсник? — предполагает Барри и получает в ответ только смешок.  
  
      — Ещё более зрелый. — Он непонимающе приподнимает брови, и Лиза, со всей невинностью, на которую способна, предлагает: — Мой брат, например.  
  
      Барри радуется, что он не успел поднести кубок к губам, потому что тогда он бы точно подавился.  
  
      — Твой брат?  
  
      — Неужели он тебе совсем не нравится? — Лиза изгибает одну бровь, из-за чего становится невероятно похожей на профессор Снарта.  
  
      — Я… не знаю, — признаётся Барри. Он только недавно посчитал профессора Снарта интересным человеком. Но ведь этого мало, чтобы влюбиться. И всё-таки что-то внутри сладко сжимается от одной только мысли об отношениях с профессором Снартом. Сладко, но в то же время пугливо. — Но это же… неправильно.  
  
      Он не может подобрать точного слова, описывающего его чувства по поводу отношений с преподавателем, но «неправильно» — одно из самых близких. Лиза только немного сощуривается.  
  
      — Неправильно? Только потому, что он преподаватель? — уточняет она. — Это же херня.   
  
      — Это не херня, если его могут уволить за это, а меня — исключить, — возражает Барри. Он не уверен, что случится именно это, потому что за те шесть лет, что Барри учился в Хогвартсе, подобной ситуации никогда не возникало, но догадывается, что произойдёт что-то в этом роде.  
  
      Лиза только беззаботно машет рукой. В Большем зале становится всё больше студентов, но они не обращают на Барри и Лизу, сидящих у самого края, никакого внимания. А лёгкий шум скрывает их слова от особо любопытных, поэтому, как ни странно, лучше места для столь серьёзного и личного разговора не найти.  
  
      — То есть это единственное, что тебя волнует? — спрашивает Лиза, а в глазах сверкает коварный блеск, который не нравится Барри. Он неуверенно пожимает плечами, а потом вздыхает.  
  
      — Да даже если не брать в расчёт разницу в возрасте, даже если сделать вид, что я целиком и полностью уверен в том, что он мне нравится. Ты вообще видела своего брата? — Барри нервно усмехается. — Он же шикарен. И, я уверен, мог бы заполучить любого. Или любую, я ведь даже не уверен, кто ему нравится. Так или иначе, он точно не выберет меня.  
  
      Барри никогда не считал себя человеком с заниженной самооценкой, не считает и сейчас. Он просто трезво оценивает ситуацию. Кто бы что ни говорил, Леонард Снарт великолепен. А Барри… Его можно назвать симпатичным, в некоторых случаях даже красивым, но уж точно не великолепным. А профессор Снарт заслуживает кого-то такого же прекрасного, как он сам.  
  
      — А если он уже выбрал тебя?   
  
      Они давно позабыли о еде. Барри всматривается в лицо Лизы, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то признаки того, что она шутит, но безуспешно. Она выглядит уверенной в своих словах, и Барри даже задумывается о том, не может ли это быть правдой.  
  
      — Это он тебе сказал? — уточняет он. Сердце бьётся так сильно, как, кажется, не билось никогда.  
  
      — Нет, — отвечает Лиза, и Барри изо всех сил пытается не чувствовать разочарования. Он даже не думал об отношениях с профессором Снартом до этого дня, но всё равно ощущает себя брошенным. — Нет, но я знаю своего брата. И что-то в тебе притягивает его.  
  
      — Может быть, мой потенциал, касаемо ЗоТИ? — пытается отшутиться Барри, и Лиза позволяет ему закрыть тему, но только на этот раз.  
  
      — Точно, — кивает она. — А я-то думала, в чём дело. Это всё твой потенциал. Теперь, когда мы разобрались, я могу со спокойной совестью идти. Циско, наверное, уже заждался. Но приличная девушка должна немного опаздывать, правда?  
  
      Лиза подмигивает и встаёт из-за стола. Барри кивает ей и заканчивает обед в одиночестве. Остаток субботы этот разговор не даёт ему покоя, мешает искать снитч, чуть не заставляет попасть под бладжер, и вечером, уже лёжа в кровати, готовясь ко сну, Барри представляет то, что так настойчиво отгонял от себя весь день: каково встречаться с Леонардом Снартом. Он думает о нежности в голубых глазах, широких плечах под своими ладонями, крепкой руке, переплетающей их пальцы, мягких губах, прижимающихся к его. Но Барри представляет и вечный страх того, что их разоблачат, невозможность сходить даже в Хогсмид, постоянные прятки, как это было в самом начале их отношений с Хартли, и твёрдо решает, что это всё не для него. Возможно, немного позже, когда Барри выпустится из Хогвартса, если судьба всё-таки сведёт их, у них что-то и может получиться, но не сейчас.  
  


***

  
  
      Воскресенье выдаётся холодным, с неба сыпет мелкий снег, больно бьющий в лицо и залетающий за шиворот, поэтому до хижины лесника Барри, Кейтлин и Циско добираются быстро, практически бегом. Когда Хагрид открывает дверь и видит их, он улыбается так удивлённо и широко, что Барри не может не улыбнуться в ответ.   
  
      — Прости, что давно не заходили, — мягко улыбается Кейтлин, снимая мантию и занимая своё любимое кресло.   
  
      — Да ничего, — машет Хагрид рукой, разливая горячий чай по чашкам и не переставая улыбаться. — Ну, рассказывайте, как у вас дела?  
  
      — Очень заняты, — тяжело вздыхает Циско.  
  
      — Да все знают, чем ты занят, — добродушно замечает Хагрид, а Кейтлин и Барри смеются.  
  
      — А ты откуда знаешь? — удивлённо спрашивает Циско, смущённо краснея и улыбаясь.  
  
      — Слухи доходят и до хижины лесника. Лиза Снарт? — Циско кивает, обхватывая чашку и постукивая по поверхности кончиками пальцев. — Это неожиданно.   
  
      — Для меня тоже, — соглашается Циско. — Первые несколько дней я даже думал, что мне это просто приснилось.   
  
      Хагрид хохочет, качая головой.   
  
      — Кажется, ты, Барри тоже начал с кем-то встречаться?  
  
      Циско давится чаем, а Кейтлин качает головой, показывая, что это не лучшая тема для разговора. Хагрид непонимающе хмурится. Барри вздыхает и рассказывает о своих отношениях с Хартли. Ему всё ещё нелегко говорить о разрыве, но боль в груди уже не остро-режущая, а тягучая, словно мёд. К концу рассказа Хагрид смотрит на него с грустью в глазах.  
  
      — Очень жаль, — вздыхает он. — И тебя, и того мальчишку. Хартли Рэтэуэй, говоришь? Это тоже неожиданно. Я и не думал, что он такой…  
  
      — Такой не придурок? — подсказывает Циско и, ловя неодобрительный взгляд Барри, пожимает плечами. — Ты и сам так не думал.  
  
      — Он правда хороший, — уверяет Барри, вспоминая светлую улыбку и тёплый блеск карих глаз. Хагрид ободряюще (как ему кажется) хлопает его по плечу так, что Барри чуть не слетает со стула, но благодарно кивает.  
  
      — А как вам новый учитель? — переводит тему Хагрид.  
  
      Кейтлин и Циско начинают наперебой рассказывать о строгости профессора Снарта и его любви к отработкам, а Барри только посмеивается, допивая чуть тёплый чай. Хагрид улыбается и задумчиво почёсывает бороду, словно вспоминая о чём-то.  
  
      — Знаете, когда профессор Снарт учился в Хогвартсе, мы с ним неплохо общались, — признаётся Хагрид, и Барри удивлённо смотрит на него.   
  
      — Правда? — спрашивает Кейтлин не менее изумлённо.  
  
      — Расскажешь нам какой-нибудь компромат? — с надеждой и горящими глазами просит Циско.  
  
      — Тут и рассказывать нечего, — с улыбкой отвечает Хагрид. — Он был хорошим малым. Спокойный и рассудительный, но ужасно азартный, когда дело касалось квиддича. Частенько заглядывал ко мне вместе с профессором Рори. Да он и сейчас иногда заходит. По старой, так сказать, дружбе.  
  
      — Профессор Снарт приходит к тебе? — широко распахивает глаза Циско.  
  
      Сложно вспоминать о том, что профессора тоже были подростками, точно так же учились в Хогвартсе, а уж тем более думать о том, что когда-то они дружили с теми же людьми, что и ты. Особенно если эти профессора такие строгие, как профессор Снарт. Барри пытается представить, как он сидит тут же, возможно, на том же стуле, где расположился Барри, и жалуется на учёбу, хвастается победой в очередном матче, рассказывает о своей первой влюблённости. В груди возникает незнакомое тянущее чувство.  
  
      — Ну да, — пожимает плечами Хагрид. — Сейчас Лен, конечно, уже не тот шестнадцатилетний парень, который мечтает стать игроком в квиддич, но он остался таким же хорошим человеком.  
  
      — Он мечтал стать игроком в квиддич? — удивляется Барри в очередной раз за этот день.  
  
      — Да, — кивает Хагрид. — И он был чертовски хорош. У него бы всё получилось, если бы не…  
  
      Он осекается, и Барри, ведомый любопытством, подаётся вперёд.  
  
      — Если бы не что?  
  
      — Я и так сказал слишком много, — качает головой Хагрид. — Лучше вам узнать об этом у него.  
  
      — Он нам никогда не расскажет, — с едва заметной досадой говорит Кейтлин. Она не из тех девушек, что любят посплетничать, но и в ней история о профессоре Снарта зажгла огонь любопытства.   
  
      Хагрид ничего не отвечает, только как-то странно смотрит на Барри. Тот чувствует себя очень странно, узнавая всё больше и больше о жизни профессора Снарта, словно подглядывая за ним через замочную скважину. Это захватывает дух, заставляет сердце биться сильнее и в то же время пугает до дрожи в руках.  
  
      — Если не расскажет, значит, не нужно вам этого знать, — пожимает плечами Хагрид. —Только запомните, что он действительно хороший человек. Хотя, когда я его впервые увидел, мне так не показалось.  
  
      — Почему? — спрашивает Кейтлин.  
  
      — Видите ли, — как-то тяжёло вздыхает Хагрил, словно воспоминания давят на него, физическим весом прижимая к земле, — внешне он был похож на своего отца. Мы с ним учились вместе, и Льюиса Снарта назвать хорошим язык не поворачивался. Если честно, он был тем ещё жалким чистокровным козлом. И я подумал, что у такого отца не может быть хороших детей. Но я ошибся. И если в случае с Лизой всё понятно, то тот факт, что Лен вырос достойным человеком, до сих пор удивляет меня.  
  
      — А почему с Лизой всё понятно? — удивляется Циско, потому что ему, да и Барри с Кейтлин, это совсем не понятно.   
  
      — Ну, она же не росла со своим отцом, — отвечает Хагрид, а потом хмурится. — Знаете что, зря я это сказал. Если Снарты захотят, они сами всё расскажут.   
  
      — Ты прав, — кивает Барри, пытаясь переварить только что полученную информацию.  
  
      Они ещё какое-то время разговаривают, делясь всем, что накопилось за столь долгий срок, а потом Барри, Кейтлин и Циско возвращаются в замок незадолго до отбоя. Встреча заняла гораздо больше времени, далеко не час или два, как планировалось, но ни один из них не жалеет, что они провели столько времени с Хагридом. Вот только у Барри возникло ещё больше вопросов, касательно профессора Снарта, ответы на которые он вряд ли получит в ближайшее время. Этой ночью ему снится матч по квиддичу, в котором «Пушки Педдл» выигрывают благодаря стараниям Леонарда Снарта.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри ждёт новой отработки и со страхом, ведь последняя закончилась не самым удачным образом, и с предвкушением, надеясь завести разговор с профессором и узнать его получше. И дело тут, разумеется, в банальном любопытстве, которое не давало спокойно спать с самого разговора с Хагридом.  
  
      Однако профессор Снарт ведёт себя почти так же безразлично, как и до Рождества, и Барри паникует. Он думает, что та отработка была последним шансом, который ему дали, а он и не понял этого, позволив возможности ускользнуть из рук. Но сдаваться так просто Барри не собирается. Он уже хочет пойти на крайние меры и специально вывести профессора из себя, хотя сделать это не так уж и просто. И, почти решившись, Барри наконец слышит заветные слова: «Вас ждёт очередная отработка, мистер Аллен». Он только надеется, что не выглядит слишком довольным.  
  
      На отработку Барри приходит на несколько минут раньше и топчется у двери, чтобы войти ровно в назначенное время. Однако стоит ему показаться в кабинете, как профессор Снарт тут же поднимает голову и усмехается.  
  
      — Вовсе необязательно было стоять у двери три минуты и тридцать четыре секунды, мистер Аллен. Вы вполне могли приступить в своим обязанностям немного раньше.  
  
      Барри чувствует, как щёки обжигает румянец, но не отводит взгляд, только выше поднимает голову и — как он надеется — гордо прошагивает к концу кабинета. Однако профессор Снарт останавливает его жестом руки.  
  
      — Не в этот раз, мистер Аллен. Сейчас я бы хотел попросить Вас о помощи другого рода. — Барри заинтересованно приподнимает брови, а профессор Снарт кивает головой в сторону стопок пергаментов перед ним. — Это сочинения и тесты младших курсов. Думаю, Ваших знаний достаточно, чтобы помочь мне проверить их.  
  
      Барри смотрит на профессора, на стопку и снова на профессора.  
  
      — Вы серьёзно? — с недоверием спрашивает он. Ученик, помогающий профессору проверить работы — это звучит странно. Но профессор Снарт кивает, и Барри занимает стул возле него, принимаясь за работу.  
  
      Тесты для него и правда невероятно простые. Первокурсники проходят Отталкивающие чары, а они дались Барри удивительно легко. Однако он всё равно боится сделать что-то не так, где-то ошибиться, даже если понимает, что его оплошность можно будет исправить буквально за пару секунд. Профессор Снарт перепроверяет первые несколько тестов, а потом, видя, что Барри прекрасно справляется, уже не прерывает свою работу.  
  
      Сначала Барри чувствует ужасное напряжение. Он боится пошевелиться и задеть профессора Снарта, ощущает себя неловко из-за тишины, раздражается из-за скрипа перьев, но постепенно это всё отходит на второй план, и Барри расслабляется. Настолько сильно, что позволяет себе время от времени бросать беглые взгляды на профессора Снарта, который выглядит спокойным и сосредоточенным. Иногда, когда он смотрит слишком долго, уголок губ профессора Снарта дёргается вверх, и Барри вспыхивает и сразу же возвращается к работе.   
  
      Барри не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем он решается задать вопрос. Сначала он долго подбирает нужные слова, потом прокручивает их в голове, а затем отказывается от этой идеи, говоря самому себе, что лезет не в своё дело. И всё же возвращается к этому вопросу, вспоминая подобранные слова и заставляя себя заговорить.  
  
      — Профессор Снарт, — начинает Барри, — Вы хотели профессионально играть в квиддич?  
  
      — Довольно неожиданный вопрос, — протягивает он, совершенно не выглядя как человек, которого застали врасплох. — С чего Вы это взяли, мистер Аллен?  
  
      — Я просто подумал об этом, читая Вашу книгу и заметки к ней, — отвечает Барри, но профессор Снарт переводит на него пронзительный взгляд, и ему приходится сказать правду. — А ещё, может быть, Хагрид упомянул что-то такое.  
  
      Неожиданно профессор Снарт начинает тихо смеяться, и от этого звука по телу разбегаются предательские мурашки.  
  
      — Хагриду можно доверить всё, что угодно, кроме секретов, — подмечает он. — Ты прочитал книгу до конца, Барри?  
  
      — Почти, — отвечает Барри, вздрагивая от обращения. Значит ли это, что он своего рода прощён? Может ли он звать профессора Леном? Показывает ли он так, что разговор слишком личный для ученика и преподавателя?  
  
      — Тогда ты мог заметить некое сходство в жизни игроков, — продолжает Лен (профессор Снарт?).  
  
      — Они все из не самых благополучных семей? — неуверенно спрашивает Барри.  
  
      Он сразу же вспоминает Рождество, отсутствие взрослых в доме, слова Циско об отце Снартов. Барри начинает жалеть о том, что всё-таки задал вопрос, потому что разговор, судя по всему, действительно будет личным, а он не уверен, что они с профессором Снартом (Леном?) в достаточно близких отношениях. С ним Барри не уверен абсолютно ни в чём.  
  
      — Правильно, — поощрительно кивает Лен. — Они играют не потому, что верят в возможность своей победы, а потому, что хотят доказать всем, а в первую очередь самим себе, что они  _могут_  играть, могут добиться чего-то большего, что их семья не определяет их. В своё время я тоже хотел доказать себе, что я на что-то способен.  
  
      — И почему ты передумал, Лен? — спрашивает Барри и закусывает губу, понимая, что именно сказал, однако получает в ответ только мягкую усмешку.  
  
      — Когда мне было шестнадцать, родилась Лиза, — просто отвечает Лен. — И я понял, что есть дела поважнее квиддича, что я могу и по-другому доказать, что я не никчёмен.   
  
      — Как? — немного хмурится Барри, не понимая, где связь между Лизой и способностями Лена. А потом вспоминает слова Хагрида и судорожно вздыхает. — Ты забрал Лизу у своего отца?  
  
      — Какой ты любопытный, — качает головой Лен, и Барри не может понять, с одобрением ли это сказано или с укором.   
  
      Ему сразу же становится стыдно за вторжение в чужую жизнь, и он извиняется и возвращается к работе. Лен тоже придвигает к себе новое сочинение, но перо так и не касается пергамента. Он размышляет, решается, а потом снова поворачивается к Барри.  
  
      — Наш отец был не самым лучшим человеком, — повторяет Лен слова Лизы. — Он был ублюдком, если быть до конца честным. Я не хотел, чтобы моя сестра росла с таким человеком, поэтому, как только мне исполнилось семнадцать, уговорил её мать уйти от него. Мы сбежали. Я думаю, что, если бы он хотел, он бы нашёл нас, но, судя по всему, ему было не до этого. Мы жили скромно, но, по крайней мере, Лиза никогда ни в чём не нуждалась.  
  
      Барри поражённо замирает. Насколько ужасным человеком должен быть отец Лена, чтобы семнадцатилетний подросток захотел сбежать от него, лишь бы его маленькая сестра не пострадала? «Он был тем ещё жалким козлом», — сказал Хагрид. Лен усмехается реакции Барри.  
  
      — Утолил любопытство? — спрашивает он.  
  
      — Почти, — отвечает Барри. — А что случилось, когда мать Лизы умерла?  
  
      — Ты и об этом знаешь, — приподнимает бровь Лен, но особо удивлённым не выглядит. — Это произошло в апреле. Я официально стал опекуном Лизы, и для этого мне пришлось устроиться преподавателем в Хогвартс. Это гораздо лучше тех небольших подработок то тут, то там, которые у меня были.  
  
      Барри медленно кивает и почти возвращается к работе, но внезапно кое-что привлекает его внимание.  
  
      — Мать Лизы умерла в апреле? — повторяет он, и Лен кивает, с интересом глядя на него. Словно проверяя, догадался ли Барри. — Циско и Лиза начали встречаться в конце апреля. Это может быть как-то связано?  
  
      Лен позволяет себе на мгновение улыбнуться, хваля Барри за догадливость, а потом вздыхает.  
  
      — Лиза сильно переживала, хоть и не показывала этого. Она отвлекала себя всеми возможными способами, и свидания с Циско были одним из них. Лиза и без меня знала, что это неправильно, ждала моего неодобрения, но я не возражал. В конце концов, это лучше, чем наркотики или алкоголь. Я только просил её остановиться, пока она не зашла слишком далеко и не ранила мальчика. Лиза говорила, что всё под контролем, и я позволял ей самостоятельно разбираться с её отношениями. А потом, перед Хэллоуином, ты сказал, что они до сих пор встречаются. Тогда Лиза призналась, что их отношения гораздо серьёзно, чем она изначально планировала. Она действительно влюбилась в Циско.  
  
      Барри запускает руку в волосы. Он получил слишком много неожиданной информации для одного вечера. В памяти всплывают слова Кейтлин о том, что Лиза неискренняя, и Барри поражается её проницательности и делает мысленную заметку больше прислушиваться к ней.   
  
      — Вау, — только и выдыхает он.  
  
      — Расскажешь об этом Рамону? — спрашивает Лен ровным голосом. Он не склоняет Барри ни к одному решению, ни к другому, просто интересуется.  
  
      — Нет, — решительно мотает головой Барри. — Это дело Лизы, и она со всем разберётся сама. Я… я понимаю её.  
  
      Барри помнит боль от смерти матери и потери отца. Тогда он был ещё слишком мал, чтобы пытаться что-то сделать, как-то избежать её, поэтому ему приходилось терпеть. Но будь он пятнадцатилетним… Барри не уверен, что бы он сделал.  
  
      — Иногда нам нужно забыться, — пожимает плечами Лен.  
  
      Барри кивает и берёт очередной тест, с удивлением отмечая, что остался всего один. Он быстро ставит пуффендуйцу «В» за две ошибки и объявляет, что закончил работу.   
  
      — Неплохо, — отвечает Лен, бросая взгляд на часы. — Можешь идти.  
  
      — Может быть, тебе помочь? — предлагает Барри, но Лен отказывается.  
  
      — Осталось проверить буквально пару работ, — возражает он, и Барри кивает.  
  
      Он встаёт, потягиваясь, разминая затёкшие мышцы, и забирает сумку со стола. Уже почти покинув кабинет, Барри оборачивается.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, Лен.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, Барри.  
  
      Барри прокручивает историю с Лизой в голове весь вечер. Он на самом деле не осуждает её. Ему не даёт покоя другая мысль: вдруг он и сам поступает точно так же? Вдруг Барри, сам того не замечая, использует Лена, чтобы более-менее безболезненно пережить расставание с Хартли? И что, если Лен понимает это и позволяет Барри использовать себя?   
  
      « _Иногда нам нужно забыться_ ».   
  
      Однако Барри не уверен. Вдруг он просто всё преувеличивает? Барри не знает. Он ничего не знает, и это сводит его с ума. Правильно ли он поступает? Эгоист ли он? Этим вечером Лен ответил на множество вопросов, но теперь появились другие, которые точно так же не дают ему спать. Барри не знает, что ему делать. Он никогда не хотел быть тем человеком, который использует других, чтобы ему стало лучше, хотя в какой-то степени все люди такие.  
  
      Внезапно в голову приходит мысль, от которой напряжение, сковавшее грудь стальным кольцом, почти полностью улетучивается. Барри ничего не нужно делать. Он не инициирует их встречи, Лен сам решает, звать Барри на отработку или нет. То есть технически он ни в чём не виноват. Барри только знает, что после каждой отработки ему становится чуточку лучше, чуточку легче. И он знает, что будет достаточно эгоистичен, чтобы с нетерпением ждать очередной отработки и наслаждаться чувством отступающей боли. По крайней мере пока.


	16. Зачем ты приходил?

      Тот тест, к которому так усиленно готовилась Кейтлин, проходит неплохо. Для неё. А вот Циско и Барри приходится похуже, хотя и они уделили подготовке немало времени. Барри кажется, что он завалил примерно треть. По крайней мере половину вопросов он делал наугад. До этого Барри преуспевал в Трансфигурации, а сейчас кривился, представляя, как МакГонагалл будет отчитывать его на следующем уроке, буквально видя разочарование в её глазах.  
  
      На этом беды не заканчиваются. На Зельеварении Барри никак не может добиться нужного цвета жидкости, а затем и вовсе чуть не взрывает котёл. Уэллс смотрит на него с непониманием, если не сказать разочарованием, и Барри густо краснеет, опуская взгляд. Он не понимает, почему ничего не выходит, а Кейтлин только смотрит на него с сочувствием в глазах и предлагает помочь. Барри, разумеется, отказывается и возится со своим зельем до конца урока, но так ничего и не добивается.  
  
      А после обеда Оливер устраивает чертовски долгую и утомительную тренировку, несмотря на мокрый снег и сильный ветер. На любого игрока, который говорит хоть слово против, он смотрит так, что тот замолкает до конца тренировки. Барри не возражает, он молча летает за снитчем, но так и не догоняет его ни разу за всю тренировку.   
  
      — Скоро финальные матчи, самое время расслабляться, правда? — рычит Оливер, и Барри только опускает голову. Что он может сказать?  
  
      Барри так плохо, как не было уже давно. Он устал, расстроен, разочарован в самом себе. Даже тот факт, что завтра суббота, нисколько не радует. Барри не идёт на ужин, вместо этого принимая долгий горячий душ и отправляясь сразу в кровать. Вот только несмотря на усталость спать ему не хочется. Барри ворочается в кровати, но потом понимает, что толку от этого мало. Он натягивает обычные джинсы с первым попавшимся свитером и выходит из гостиной.  
  
      Ноги сами приводят его к кабинету ЗоТИ, и Барри неуверенно останавливается перед дверью. Он знает, что это, возможно, единственное место, где ему хочется сейчас быть, но Барри не уверен, что это приемлемо. Не уверен, что Лен хочет его видеть. Однако за этот день Барри так устал, так вымотался, что на эту неуверенность просто не хватает сил. Поэтому он стучит в дверь и просовывает голову в кабинет.  
  
      Лучше бы он этого не делал.  
  
      Судя по всему, у Лена отработка. Только так можно объяснить присутствие Сары Лэнс, стоящей у него за спиной и так близко склонившейся к его плечу, якобы изучая своё эссе или тест. Они оба поднимают голову, и в глазах Лена читается неподдельное удивление, а улыбка на лице Сары с астрономической скоростью сменяется гримасой недовольства.  
  
      — Вы что-то хотели, мистер Аллен? — приподнимает бровь Лен, и Барри качает головой.  
  
      — Извините, я… Я ошибся кабинетом.  
  
      Барри быстро закрывает за собой дверь, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо. О чём он вообще думал? Что он такой один, что он особенный? Барри качает головой и закусывает губу, чувствуя, как глаза жгут слёзы обиды. Ему нужно убраться отсюда. Барри поднимается по лестницам, двигаясь на автомате, почти не видя, куда идёт, пока не оказывается на Астрономической башне.  
  
      Выходить на неё в одном свитере в феврале — не лучшая идея, но Барри плевать. Он подходит к перилам, покрытым изморозью, и смотрит вниз. По коже мгновенно бегут мурашки, слёзы подступают к глазам, и Барри заставляет себя медленно дышать, впуская в лёгкие ледяной воздух, чтобы успокоиться. Как только он начинает чувствовать себя хоть немного лучше, перед глазами снова встаёт улыбающаяся Сара, и к горлу опять подступает ком, а глаза начинает жечь. Барри просто стоит, раз за разом прокручивая в голове этот дурацкий день, делая себе только хуже, и смотрит на окрестности Хогвартса, пока зубы не начинают стучать от холода, и только тогда решает, что пора уйти. Уже отходя от перил, Барри слышит чьи-то шаги и усмехается, качая головой. Ну конечно, только этого ему не хватало. Он готовится услышать мерзкое злорадное хихиканье Филча, радующегося, что ему попался очередной ученик, но вместо этого раздаётся куда более приятный голос:  
  
      — Я тоже приходил сюда, чтобы подумать.  
  
      Барри резко разворачивается.  
  
      — Как ты меня нашёл?  
  
      — Интуиция, — пожимает плечами Лен и смеряет его взглядом. — Решил заработать пневмонию, чтобы проверить способности мадам Помфри?  
  
      Барри снова усмехается.  
  
      — Я уже собирался уходить, — говорит он и направляется в сторону выхода.  
  
      Разумеется, именно в этот момент Барри нужно запнуться о свою собственную ногу. Он летит вперёд, утыкаясь лбом в крепкое плечо, цепляясь пальцами за чужую мантию, и тихо чертыхается.  
  
      — Ты весь дрожишь, — замечает Лен и притягивает Барри к себе, укрывая его полами своей мантии.  
  
      Барри хочет оттолкнуть его и уйти, но не может. Ему слишком тепло, слишком хорошо стоять вот так вот, вдыхая бодрящий запах мяты и тёплый аромат какао. Барри усилием воли заставляет себя расслабиться, чтобы перестать дрожать, и ему ничего не остаётся делать, кроме как обнять Лена в ответ. Тот поглаживает его по спине, вырисовывая круги поверх мантии, и Барри хочется расплакаться, выплеснуть напряжение, накопившееся за день, неделю, месяц, учебный год. Но он сдерживается, не позволяя себя проронить ни всхлипа, только медленно и размеренно дышит.  
  
      — Зачем ты приходил? — спрашивает Лен спустя какое-то время, когда Барри окончательно успокаивается.  
  
      — Не знаю, — пожимает плечами он и, немного подумав, честно признаётся, — у меня был плохой день, и я просто хотел… Не знаю, чего я хотел.  
  
      — Понятно, — кивает Лен — Барри не видит этого, только чувствует его движение.   
  
      Ему хочется, чтобы Лен что-нибудь сказал, заверил Барри в том, что Сара приходила только потому, что не поняла какую-то тему, что их отработка не была похожа на их встречи, но он молчит. Мысль о ней отрезвляет Барри, и он отстраняется, несмотря на протест собственного тела, делает шаг назад, снова чувствуя ледяной ветер, гуляющий по площадке, и неловко трёт шею. Ему становится ещё холоднее, чем до этого, и Барри обхватывает себя руками.  
  
      — Я, пожалуй, пойду.   
  
      — Ты всё ещё можешь зайти ко мне, — предлагает Лен, и Барри неуверенно закусывает губу.   
  
      Он знает, что будет лучше уйти прямо сейчас, но предложение так заманчиво, а Лен так улыбается ему, что сердце в груди сладко сжимается. Барри открывает рот, чтобы отказаться, но слова так и не вылетают. Он сглатывает и кивает, признавая своё поражение, а Лен улыбается ещё шире, снимает с себя мантию, оставаясь в одной рубашке, и накрывает ею Барри, снова начинающего дрожать. А потом протягивает ему руку. Барри смотрит на неё так, словно сомневается в реальности происходящего, но вкладывает в неё свою ладонь, переплетая их пальцы вместе.  
  
      — А если нас кто-нибудь увидит? — шёпотом спрашивает он, когда они начинают спускаться по лестнице. Лен беззаботно пожимает плечами и только крепче сжимает его ладонь, отчего по телу снова разбегаются мурашки, и внезапно Барри становится невероятно тепло. Благодаря какому-то чуду их никто не замечает, и они спокойно добираются до кабинета Лена.  
  
      — Ты ужинал? — спрашивает Лен, когда Барри с ногами забирается в кресло, стоящее у небольшого столика, и устраивается удобнее, кутаясь в мантию.  
  
      — Нет, — мотает головой Барри, за что получает укоряющий взгляд и пожимает плечами.   
  
      Лен щёлкает пальцами, и с громким хлопком, от которого Барри подпрыгивает, в кабинете появляется домовик. Лен просит принести две чашки какао и несколько бутербродов, а Барри смотрит на них во все глаза.  
  
      — Я слышал, что в кухне работают домовики, но не думал, что их можно просто так вызывать, — изумлённо произносит он, когда домовик исчезает, а Лен только пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Думаю, это одно из преимуществ профессоров.  
  
      Лен взмахивает палочкой, подвигая второе кресло из угла к столику, и Барри качает головой, говоря «Лентяй». Сам он пользуется магией только в случаях острой необходимости, но, возможно, это что-то вроде привычки чистокровных — показывать, что они обладают магией, при каждой удобной возможности, даже не задумываясь об этом. А ведь он был бы не против посмотреть, как Лен сам тащит это кресло, как перекатываются мышцы под натянувшейся тканью белоснежной рубашки. К щекам приливает краска, и Барри смущённо опускает глаза.  
  
      — Расскажешь, что случилось? — спрашивает Лен, не давя, не вынуждая говорить, а проявляя участие.  
  
      — Да тут и рассказывать нечего, — пожимает плечами Барри. Сейчас всё то, из-за чего он расстраивался, кажется сущим пустяком. Ну ладно, почти всё. — Просто сегодня был неудачный день. Я уверен, что завалил тест по Трансфигурации, а ещё не справился с зельем. А после этого была невероятно провальная тренировка, и сейчас Оливер злится на меня, а я разочарован в самом себе. А потом и эта Сара.  
  
      Он резко обрывает самого себя.  
  
      — Не думал, что у вас с мисс Лэнс есть какие-то проблемы, — приподнимает бровь Лен.  
  
      — Их и не было до сегодняшнего дня, — бурчит Барри и чувствует на себе заинтересованный взгляд. Он знает, что не должен говорить этого, но сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы следить ещё и за своими словами. Да и какой в этом смысл? Сейчас Барри даже почти не страшно, почти плевать на всю странность их отношений.  
  
      — Так что же изменилось сегодня, Барри? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Лен, прекрасно видя его состояние и откровенно этим пользуясь.  
  
      — Просто мне нужно было… — Барри даже не знает, что ему было нужно, когда он шёл сюда. — Нужна была твоя компания, а ты оказался занят. И я знаю, что это не твоя вина и не вина Сары, но от осознания этого менее обидно не становится.  
  
      Однако у него хватает ума не упоминать о раздражении, который появляется внутри всякий раз, стоит ему вспомнить улыбку Сары и недовольство, появившееся на лице. Хотя нет, недовольство всё же вызывает мрачную радость. На что бы Сара ни надеялась, ей явно не удалось этого получить, учитывая, что Лен пошёл за ним. Лен оставил Сару, выбрал его, и от осознания этого Барри улыбается. Пускай устало, далеко не так ярко, как обычно, но улыбается.  
  
      Если Лен и хочет что-то сказать, он не успевает, потому что снова раздаётся хлопок, от которого Барри опять подпрыгивает (да что же это такое, он хоть когда-нибудь привыкнет?), и в кабинете появляется домовик с подносом в руках. Лен забирает у эльфа поднос, благодаря его, и ставит на столик. Барри тянется к чашке и долго греет об неё руки, баюкая в руках, а потом делает небольшой глоток. Какао вкусное — гораздо лучше чем то, что несколько раз делал Джо, но всё равно не такое, как получалось у мамы, — приятно согревает внутренности, но не обжигает язык и губы. А от одного запаха бутербродов желудок Барри начинает громко урчать, и Лен с усмешкой подвигает тарелку ближе к нему, довольствуясь только какао.  
  
      Когда с едой оказывается покончено, Барри довольно откидывается на спинку кресла. Он сыт, согрелся, и теперь его клонит в сон, однако Барри упорно сопротивляется, больно щипая себя всякий раз, когда хоть немного начинает засыпать. Лен смотрит на него с теплом, почти с нежностью, и Барри смущается.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Ты похож на Лизу, когда она доказывала мне, что уже взрослая и может не спать всю ночь, — с усмешкой отвечает Лен, и Барри улыбается в ответ, чувствуя тепло в его словах, которое появляется только тогда, когда люди вспоминает о лучших мгновениях жизни.  
  
      — Я тоже уже взрослый, — довольно жмурится Барри, напоминая сытого домашнего кота.  
  
      — Уж я надеюсь на это, — тянет Лен.  
  
      Внезапно атмосфера меняется, воздух сгущается, из-за чего становится тяжелее дышать, и Барри чувствует неясное предвкушение, зарождающееся внутри. Он смотрит на Лена, не сводящего с него глаз, и облизывает пересохшие губы. По привычке, не задумываясь. Барри обдаёт жаром, когда он видит, как Лен прослеживает взглядом его движение, хищно улыбаясь. А потом проделывает то же самое, только медленнее, и Барри не может оторваться от влажного следа, оставленного языком на мягких губах. Он тяжело сглатывает и несмело тянется вперёд. Сердце в груди бешено стучит, руки подрагивают от волнения, внизу живота становится теплее, Лен подаётся ему навстречу, и…  
  
      И Барри задевает рукой свою же чашку, так неосмотрительно оставленную на самом краю стола. Она вдребезги разбивается, и Барри с Леном резко отскакивают друг от друга, словно очнувшись ото сна. Барри смотрит на осколки, и его пробивает на почти истерический смех. Он хохочет, закрыв лицо руками, чувствуя, как напряжение этого дня рассеивается. Лен только с усмешкой качает головой и чинит чашку, направляя на неё палочку. Момент разрушен.  
  
      — Вот теперь я точно пойду, — отсмеявшись, говорит Барри чуть хриплым голосом.  
  
      — Я провожу, — предлагает Лен.  
  
      До гостиной Гриффиндора они снова идут, взявшись за руки. Пальцы переплетаются спонтанно, практически сами собой, как будто делали это уже сотни раз. И Барри даже не страшно, что их могут поймать, он идёт, не сдерживая глупой улыбки, радуясь, что в темноте её не видно. И пускай они пытаются идти по самому длинному маршруту, их «прогулка» всё-таки заканчивается у портрета Полной дамы.  
  
      — Спасибо, — шепчет Барри, протягивая Лену его мантию. Он благодарит и за неё, и за вечер в целом.  
  
      Повисает неловкое молчание, и в тот самый момент, когда Лен уже собирается уходить, Барри порывисто обнимает его, словно боясь передумать. Лен опускает руки ему на талию, неожиданно крепко прижимая к себе. Барри хочется стоять так всю жизнь, но звук шагов заставляет его отпрянуть. Лен взглядом показывает ему на портрет, и Барри быстро шепчет пароль, благо, Полная дама решает не читать лекций о прогулках после отбоя. Он ныряет в проход, но прикрывает портрет не до конца, оставляя небольшую щель, видя, как из коридора практически выбегает Филч.  
  
      — А, это вы, профессор Снарт, — разочарованно произносит он.  
  
      — Решил проверить, не нарушает ли кто из учеников правила, — преувеличенно серьёзно отвечает Лен, а потом бросает взгляд на портрет. — Вы же знаете этих гриффиндорцев.  
  
      Филч согласно кивает, ворча что-то о непутёвых детишках, а Лен незаметно подмигивает Барри. Он хихикает, прикрыв рот рукой, и машет на прощание, скрываясь в гостиной и легко взлетая по лестнице. Тихо пробравшись в спальню, чтобы никого не разбудить, Барри валится на кровать. Он тянет вверх ворот свитера, жадно вдыхая едва уловимый запах мяты и какао, и улыбается так широко, что начинают болеть щёки. Заснуть удаётся на удивление легко.  
  


***

  
  
      После этого Лен больше не назначает Барри отработки. Ему и не нужно: Барри приходит сам. Он появляется в кабинете и усаживается в кресло, которое в мыслях уже называет своим. Иногда Барри приносит с собой сумку с книгами и делает домашнее задание, иногда просто наблюдает за Леном, проверяющим работы учеников. А иногда они говорят, и это самая любимая часть Барри. Он с лёгкостью рассказывает Лену о своём дне, с удовольствием слушает его истории о годах учёбы в Хогвартсе или о жизни после него.  
  
      Они не говорят о том, что чуть не случилось, не предпринимают новых попыток, но от этого в воздухе не повисает никакой напряжённости, Барри не чувствует себя так, будто им нужно что-то обсудить. Всё идёт хорошо, так хорошо, как только может быть, и он боится даже задуматься об этом — вдруг сглазит.   
  
      Циско и Кейтлин замечают необычайную радость Барри, который ходил как в воду опущенный с самого расставания с Хартли, и не сдерживают вздох облегчения. Однако они не сдерживают и любопытства, поэтому перед одним из уроков ЗоТИ оттаскивают Барри к окну и смотрят (Циско — выжидательно, а Кейтлин — с беспокойством) на него, желая получить ответ.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, о чём вы, — прикидывается дурачком Барри, понимая, что это не сработает. В конце концов, они знакомы чуть ли не полжизни. И всё же попробовать стоило.  
  
      — Мы о твоём настроении, — отвечает Циско, поигрывая бровями.   
  
      — Просто хорошо себя чувствую, — пожимает плечами он.  
  
      — Барри, — мягко начинает Кейтлин, от которой всегда было трудно что-то скрыть, — мы же видим, что с тобой что-то происходит, ты постоянно где-то пропадаешь. Мы, конечно, рады, но всё равно переживаем. Поговори с нами. У тебя кто-нибудь появился?  
  
      Кейтлин смотрит прямо ему в глаза, осторожно кладёт руку на предплечье, и Барри сдаётся. Он знает, что они действительно волнуются, и понимает их. Барри на их месте чувствовал бы себя так же. Но он не знает, что сказать. Прямо сейчас всё немного сложно.  
  
      — Я… — Барри неловко трёт шею. — Я бы не сказал, что кто-то появился. Это… Это сложно объяснить.  
  
      — Это кто-то, кого мы знаем? — спрашивает Кейтлин, так же аккуратно, как и до этого, словно боится, что, если надавит слишком сильно, Барри закроется от них. Циско, кажется, тоже понимает это, поэтому предоставляет Кейтлин право говорить, хоть и мнётся от нетерпения.  
  
      Барри закусывает губу и кивает.   
  
      — Послушайте, прямо сейчас я не могу вам ничего сказать. Я хочу подождать, пока всё станет немного более определённым.   
  
      — Хорошо, — кивает Кейтлин, и Циско бросает на неё возмущённый взгляд. — Мы подождём, и ты скажешь нам, когда будешь готов. Просто помни, что всегда можешь поговорить с нами, хорошо?  
  
      Кейтлин улыбается, и Барри чувствует тепло, заполняющее каждую клеточку тела. У него невероятные друзья, и он просто не понимает, чем заслужил их. Барри обнимает Кейтлин, выражая благодарность и за понимание, и за поддержку, и за то, что у него вообще есть такая подруга. Циско деликатно покашливает рядом, и Барри протягивает руку в его сторону, приглашая присоединиться к ним. Они стоят втроём, прижимаясь друг к другу, как стояли десятки раз до этого, и Барри, как и всегда, ощущает невероятное спокойствие. Чувствует себя так, словно после долгой и утомительной поездки наконец-то вернулся домой.  
  
      И только звон колокола, оповещающий о начале урока, способен заставить их разойтись.  
  
      — Сегодня мы будем изучать методы борьбы с дементорами, — объявляет Лен, когда ученики занимают свои места. По классу прокатывается одобрительный гул. Дементоры напрямую связаны с заклинанием Патронуса, а этот тип магии всегда вызывал восхищение. — В первую очередь нужно заметить, что победить дементора довольно тяжело, особенно тем, кто столкнулся с потерями и лишениями, потому что эти существа обладают способностью выискивать в душе человека самые светлые и чистые эмоции и питаться ими, заменяя их страхом и отчаянием. И тех, у кого мало хороших воспоминаний, встреча с дементорами травмирует ещё больше.  
  
      Барри ощущает на себе чужие взгляды, чувствуя себя неловко. Он знает, что слова Лена можно отнести к нему: его мать убили прямо перед ним, когда он был ещё ребенком. Барри становится страшно. Вдруг он не сможет вызвать это заклинание? Вдруг у него просто не найдётся достаточно светлых воспоминаний для Патронуса?  
  
      — Однако это не значит, что побороть дементора невозможно, — продолжает Лен. — Есть несколько способов борьбы с ними, но самым действенным является заклинание Патронуса. Кто-нибудь может сказать, что такое Патронус?  
  
      В воздух взлетают сразу несколько рук, и Лен позволяет Кейтлин ответить и заработать десять очков для своего факультета. Он рассказывает о том, что для заклинания нужно выбрать по-настоящему счастливое воспоминание, но Барри уже знает об этом. Ронни рассказывал о Патронусах год назад, когда сам проходил эту тему, и уже тогда Барри слушал его, в восхищении раскрыв рот.  
  
      — Вызвать Патронуса, а тем более телесного, невероятно сложно, поэтому это заклинание обычно не изучают в школе. Однако мне кажется, что, учитывая сложившуюся политическую ситуацию, было бы глупо не воспользоваться возможностью попрактиковаться. При встрече с дементором зачастую бывает сложно найти счастливое воспоминание, поэтому лучше подумать о нём заранее.   
  
      Лен заклинанием отодвигает парты, освобождая место, и предлагает ученикам рассредоточиться по кабинету, чтобы не мешать друг другу.  
  
      — Для вызова заклинания необходимо подумать о своём самом счастливом воспоминании и произнести «Экспекто Патронум».  
  
      Лен на секунду прикрывает глаза, а потом взмахивает палочкой, и по кабинету проносится крупный ирбис. Барри провожает его взглядом, затаив дыхание. Он обегает класс по кругу, вызывая восхищённые вздохи, и исчезает, превращаясь в серебристую дымку. Лен усмехается произведённому эффекту.  
  
      — Это ваша конечная цель. Но даже если вы вызовете серебристый пар, будет хорошо. Можете приступать. Вы ребята способные, так что к концу пары каждый должен добиться хоть какого-то эффекта.   
  
      Ученики разбредаются по всему кабинету. Барри отходит в дальний угол и закусывает губу. Оказывается, придумать счастливое воспоминание не так уж и просто. Прямо сейчас в голове вообще становится пусто, и Барри усмехается. Если он в таком замешательстве здесь, на уроке ЗоТИ, что было бы при встрече с дементором? Наконец он, кажется, находит подходящее воспоминание, вызывающее улыбку и тепло в груди. Это первый раз, когда Барри сел на метлу. Ему было семь, и отец подарил метлу ему на день рождения. Мама так сильно переживала, что готова была бежать за Барри, чтобы поймать его, если он упадёт, но Генри со смехом остановил её. Что удивительно, в тот раз Барри не упал. Как будто лишь на земле он был таким неуклюжим и неловким, становясь грациозным и проворным сразу же, как только поднимался в воздух. Барри прикрывает глаза, вспоминая восторг первого полёта, и негромко произносит:  
  
      — Экспекто патронум.  
  
      Из палочки вырывается серебристая вспышка, которая быстро гаснет. Он вздыхает и оглядывает класс. Перед несколькими людьми, в том числе и Циско, уже висит серебристое облачко, и Лен кивает им, записывая что-то в пергамент. Наверное, отмечает тех, кому удалось выполнить задание.  
  
      Барри думает, что этот урок как будто помогает выявить самых счастливых людей на курсе. Он снова принимается прокручивать в голове разные моменты из жизни. Барри вспоминает Хартли, их первый поцелуй, тот вечер в Выручай-комнате. Он представляет всё до мельчайших деталей: отблески пламени в очках, тёмные блестящие глаза, горячие пальцы, алеющие губы, раскрасневшиеся щёки. Сердце в груди сладко-горько сжимается, и Барри не то говорит, не то шепчет:  
  
      — Экспекто патронум.  
  
      Но и этого не хватает. Барри кажется, что в этот раз вспышка ярче, но это всё равно не облачко, зависшее перед радостной Кейтлин. Барри улыбается ей. Он задумывается о Кейтлин и Циско, вспоминает момент, когда впервые почувствовал, что они стали настоящими друзьями. Ему кажется, это произошло на третьем курсе, когда Барри узнал, что у Джо есть ещё один сын. Тогда ему стало страшно, что Айрис совсем забудет про него, а Джо не захочет больше жить с ним. Это было глупо, но Барри так сильно боялся, что Уолли, сын Джо, будет настолько замечательным, что он не будет нужен Уэстам и снова останется один. Узнав об этом, Кейтлин и Циско наперебой начали убеждать Барри, что он больше никогда не будет одинок, что даже если его приёмная семья откажется от него — хоть они и не верили в это ни на минуту, — он всегда сможет остаться у Циско или Кейтлин. Они проговорили всю ночь, о чём, конечно же, пожалели на утро, но именно тогда Барри понял, что его лучшие друзья никогда его не оставят. Он вспоминает, каким счастливым чувствовал себя после этого разговора, пытается вызвать это чувство, произнося заклинание, но из палочки снова вылетает только вспышка.  
  
      Барри пробует ещё несколько разных воспоминаний, но у него ничего не выходит. К концу пары он остаётся единственным, кто не справился с заданием. Лен хвалит учащихся и даже не задаёт домашнего задания, что с его стороны неслыханная щедрость.  
  
      — Мистер Аллен, задержитесь, пожалуйста, — бросает он, когда студенты начинают быстро расходиться, боясь, как бы Лен не передумал и не задал им очередное эссе.   
  
      Барри говорит Кейтлин и Циско, чтобы не ждали его, и подходит к столу Лена. Он прощается с уходящими учениками, а потом переводит взгляд на Барри. Тот только с досадой пожимает плечами. Наверное, он всё-таки относится к тем людям, которые пережили много лишений. Должно быть, Барри один из тех, кто не сможет справиться с дементором, если встретится с ним.  
  
      — Не хватает хороших воспоминаний, Барри? — интересуется Лен.  
  
      — Я не знаю. Сначала ничего не приходило в голову, а когда пришло, появлялась только вспышка света, не больше. Думаю, мне просто не дано научиться.  
  
      — Ерунда, — прищуривается Лен. — Ты можешь зайти сегодня после уроков, чтобы потренироваться.  
  
      — Спасибо, — кивает Барри. — Я приду.  
  
      Только сейчас, выходя из кабинета, он понимает, что не пытался вызвать Патронуса, думая о Лене. Возможно, Барри просто слишком сильно боится, что воспоминание с Леном окажется недостаточно счастливым для Патронуса. Но он не сможет узнать, если не попробует, и после уроков, наедине с Леном, ему выдастся идеальная возможность. А пока Барри может подумать, какое воспоминание кажется ему наиболее счастливым.


	17. Экспекто Патронум

      Однако подумать о своих воспоминаниях Барри не удаётся. Попав в следующий кабинет, он напрочь забывает о Патронусах, целиком и полностью сосредотачиваясь на Древних рунах. А потом обед, ещё уроки, домашняя работа. Барри чуть не забывает о встрече с Леном, вспоминая о ней только в последний момент. Однако он всё же умудряется не опоздать, хоть ему и приходится пробежаться.  
  
      Тяжёло дыша, Барри стучит в дверь и проходит в кабинет. Лен поднимает голову, и на его губах появляется уже знакомая усмешка. Он смотрит на часы и приподнимает брови, а Барри радостно кивает, жутко гордясь собой.  
  
      — Я не опоздал, — хвастается он, и Лен качает головой.   
  
      — Поздравляю.  
  
      Барри проходит вглубь кабинета, к столу Лена, и останавливается около первой парты, прислоняясь к ней бедром. Под внимательным взглядом он сразу становится серьёзнее и тяжело вздыхает, вспоминая о своей неудаче несколькими часами ранее. В течение дня Барри было некогда думать о ней, но сейчас время появилось.  
  
      — Лен, я правда думаю, что у меня не получится, — признаётся Барри, не встречаясь с ним взглядом, опустив глаза в стол. Чаще всего он трезво оценивает свои способности, и этот раз не оказывается исключением. И чем дольше Барри находится в этом кабинете, тем больше растёт его уверенность: научиться вызывать Патронус он не сможет.  
  
      — Ого, да у нас тут заниженная самооценка, — замечает Лен, и Барри возмущённо вскидывает голову.  
  
      — Дело не в этом, — возражает он. — Может, ты просто меня переоцениваешь.  
  
      — Барри, — протягивает Лен, мягко перекатывая его имя на языке. — Ты даже не представляешь, какой потенциал в тебе скрыт. Просто попробуй ещё раз. Сосредоточься, никуда не торопись.  
  
      Барри вздыхает и тянется к палочке. Он запрыгивает на парту, бросая взгляд на Лена, проверяя, будет ли он против, но ему всё равно. Барри болтает в воздухе ногами, перебирая в голове подходящие воспоминания. Лен занимается своими делами, скорее всего, снова что-то проверяет, и Барри благодарен ему за понимание. Он бы точно не смог сосредоточиться, если бы Лен не сводил с него глаз.  
  
      Барри прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Он знает, что прямо сейчас ему хочется думать о Лене, а потому позволяет себе делать это. Барри прокручивает в голове события, произошедшие за ближайшие несколько месяцев. Он вспоминает Рождество, смех, жар чужой ладони. Сердце замирает при мысли о книге, которую Барри изучил вдоль и поперёк, о многочисленных записях, некоторые из которых он выучил наизусть. Но это всё не то. Барри чувствует, что этого мало.   
  
      А потом в голове всплывает тот вечер, когда Барри чуть не замёрз до смерти на площадке Астрономической башни. В объятиях Лена было так тепло и спокойно, как давным-давно, дома, когда мать Барри была жива, а отец — на свободе. Барри сосредотачивается на этом воспоминании, во всех деталях восстанавливая картинку: пронизывающий ветер, тёплая мантия, запахи мяты и какао, жар тела, сильные руки и крепкое объятие. Барри резко распахивает глаза и взмахивает палочкой:  
  
      — Экспекто Патронум.  
  
      Из палочки вырывается светлое полупрозрачное облако, и Барри улыбается. Если бы он решился подумать о Лене раньше, то, возможно, ему бы удалось вызвать Патронуса на уроке. Хотя тогда Барри не оказался бы здесь, так что, наверное, его нерешительность была к лучшему. Лен, наблюдающий за ним, довольно кивает головой.  
  
      — А ты говорил, не получится, — с усмешкой замечает он, а Барри только пожимает плечами. — Но ты можешь больше. Ты можешь вызвать телесного Патронуса.  
  
      Барри качает головой. Телесный Патронус — слишком могущественная магия, и она под силу далеко не каждому. Барри еле смог добиться прозрачного облачка, а тут целое животное. Барри вспоминает восхитительный Патронус Лена и грустно усмехается. У него такого не получится.  
  
      — О чём ты думал? — вдруг спрашивает Лен, и Барри смущается, чувствуя, как теплеют щёки.  
  
      — Много о чём, — начинает он издалека. — О своих друзьях, о Хартли, о первом полёте на метле… о тебе.  
  
      Последние слова Барри произносит едва слышно, опустив глаза в пол, а Лен только неопределённо хмыкает. Барри это не нравится, ему хочется услышать что-то более конкретное. Однако Лена, кажется, интересует кое-что другое.  
  
      — О первом полёте на метле? — переспрашивает он.  
  
      Барри мягко улыбается.  
  
      — Ага. Папа учил меня летать, а мама так сильно переживала, что никак не могла отпустить, — рассказывает он.   
  
      — И это воспоминание не помогло тебе? — удивляется Лен. Барри пожимает плечами и качает головой. — Тогда, возможно, тебе стоит уделить больше внимания не самому полёту, а твоим родителям?  
  
      Барри закусывает губу. Воспоминания о родителях всегда греют душу, однако с ними приходит и боль. Он даже не знает, можно ли их назвать счастливыми. И всё же он кивает и снова прикрывает глаза. Барри думает о тёплых и нежных руках матери, её ласковой улыбке, о том, как она ерошила его волосы и целовала в лоб перед сном. Он вспоминает, как отец с необъяснимой гордостью называл его бойцом, похлопывал по плечу, подмигивал, пока мама мягко отчитывала его за очередную шалость. Каждая клеточка тела наполняется теплом, а сердце сжимается, и Барри, открыв глаза, чётко произносит:  
  
      — Экспекто Патронум.  
  
      Из палочки вырывается восхитительное животное, и у Барри перехватывает дыхание. Оно почти прозрачное, светлое и такое прекрасное, что Барри не может оторвать взгляд. И только когда животное немного замедляется, он может рассмотреть, что это. Ирбис.  _Точно такой же_ , как у Лена.  
  
      Словно в подтверждение его мыслей Лен выпускает свой Патронус, и два ирбиса, невероятно похожих друг на друга, начинают резвиться вместе. Барри с трудом отрывается от них, поворачивается и натыкается на серьёзный взгляд Лена. Он подходит ближе, а Барри настороженно наблюдает за ним.  
  
      — Парные Патронусы, Барри, — замечает он, опираясь руками о парту по обе стороны от Барри. — Ты знаешь, что это значит?  
  
      — Знаю, — кивает Барри и сглатывает. Он видит, как потемневшие глаза Лена прослеживают движение его кадыка, и тело покрывается мурашками. Лен так близко, что Барри чувствует тёплое дыхание на своём лице.  
  
      — Хорошо, — просто говорит Лен и подаётся вперёд.  
  
      Барри успевает только рвано выдохнуть, как его губы тут же накрывают чужие. Горячие ладони скользят по бёдрам Барри, и он, понимая намёк, раздвигает ноги, позволяя Лену подойти ближе, а сам обвивает его шею руками. Барри бесстрашно касается языком чужих губ, и Лен, едва слышно рыча, перенимает инициативу. Он проскальзывает языком в рот Барри, который тихо стонет, всем телом льнёт к Лену, обхватывает его ногами за талию, едва ли не трётся об него, словно домашний кот.  
  
      Барри плавится от поцелуя, отвечает по-юношески жадно и пылко. Лен же, наоборот, спокоен и собран, каждое его движение просчитано. Он не даёт Барри спешить, растягивая поцелуй, смакуя его, выпивая до последнего глотка. Однако Барри легко почувствовать, что Лен прилагает огромные усилия, чтобы не сорваться, и от одной только мысли об этом ему становится жарко.  
  
      Барри никто никогда так не целовал.  
  
      Им приходится отстраниться, когда лёгкие протестуют, требуя воздуха. Барри тяжело дышит, вглядываясь в лицо Лена, который выглядит так же спокойно, как и всегда, и только покрасневшие влажные губы и блеск в глазах выдают произошедшее. Лен становится ещё красивее, и Барри понимает, что мог бы смотреть на него вечно.  
  
      — Это было… — начинает он едва слышно, ярко улыбаясь, но замолкает, не в силах подобрать нужное слово.   
  
      Однако Лен всё равно понимает его, а потому, усмехнувшись, кивает. Барри наклоняется вперёд, кладёт голову ему на плечо и прикрывает глаза. Лен гладит его по спине, а Барри водит большим пальцем по чувствительной коже шеи. Его снова накрывает чувство удивительного спокойствия, которого Барри так не хватало все те годы, что он провёл без родителей.  
  
      — Нам нужно поговорить, — замечает Лен, разрушая момент, и Барри мгновенно напрягается, но не разрывает объятия. Отчасти потому, что боится смотреть в глаза Лену, отчасти потому, что ему до сих пор слишком хорошо.  
  
      — Ты скажешь, что это была ошибка? — спрашивает Барри, до боли закусывая губу в ожидании ответа.  
  
      — Не скажу. Если и ошибка, то слишком прекрасная, чтобы не повторить её вновь. — Барри буквально слышит его усмешку и улыбается. — Однако я могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.  
  
      — Не ошибка, — мгновенно отвечает Барри, не тратя ни секунды на раздумья.  
  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я в два раза старше тебя? — интересуется Лен. — Что я твой учитель? Что, если кто-то узнает, меня уволят, а тебе сильно попадёт?   
  
      Барри тяжело вздыхает. Он не глупый и прекрасно знает всё это. А ещё он знает, что не желает состоять в очередных тайных отношениях. Однако он хочет Лена, хочет быть с ним, даже если единственный способ — украдкой, незаметно. А потому Барри ещё крепче прижимается к Лену, словно боясь, что он может уйти.  
  
      — Никто не узнает, — тихо обещает Барри. — Мы будем осторожны.  
  
      — Тебе не кажется, — говорит Лен, не прекращая поглаживать Барри по спине, от чего тот едва не мурчит, — что в Хогвартсе найдутся более подходящие кандидаты на роль твоего парня? Хотя бы в плане возраста.  
  
      Вот теперь Барри приходится немного отстраниться, чтобы посмотреть Лену в глаза. Он всё так же спокоен, хоть Барри и знает, чувствует, что эта тема волнует Лена точно так же, как и его самого. Барри машинально облизывает губы, обдумывая свои слова, и от него не укрывается едва ли не голодный взгляд, которым Лен сопровождает это движение. По коже бегут мурашки.  
  
      — Не кажется, — наконец отвечает Барри, глядя прямо в светлые глаза Лена. — Я хочу только тебя.  
  
      Барри сам удивляется своей смелости, но, в конце концов, он же гриффиндорец. Эти слова по-настоящему искренние, идущие из самого сердца, и голос едва заметно дрожит, но Барри заставляет себя говорить, не отводя взгляд от глаз Лена. Он улавливает что-то невероятно похожее на нежность в светло-голубой радужке, и в груди становится горячо.  
  
      Он знает, что разговор не окончен, что есть ещё так много всего, что нужно обсудить, но просто не может больше ждать. Барри тянется к Лену, легко касается губами его щеки, спускается ниже, к подбородку, чувствуя едва заметную щетину. Он ведёт ладонями по шее, поднимается к коротким волосам на затылке, целует Лена в уголок губ.  
  
      — Не дразнись, — предупреждает Лен, на что Барри только коротко смеётся и едва ощутимо касается его губ губами, мгновенно отстраняясь. И смотрит ему в глаза, словно интересуясь его реакцией. Тогда Лен рычит что-то, очень похожее на «Засранец» и целует Барри по-настоящему, мокро и горячо, настойчиво и властно, полностью подчиняя его себе. А Барри, растворяясь в поцелуе, думает, что он совсем не против подчиниться. Он прекрасно понимает, что Лен мог бы долго терпеть его выходки, а сейчас просто поддался ему, что они ещё вернутся к этому разговору, но Барри плевать, он по-настоящему наслаждается моментом.  
  


***

  
  
      Весь следующий день Барри находится в приподнятом настроении. Они с Леном приняли негласное решение отложить все разговоры на потом, потратив вечер на нечто более приятное, а потому добрались до гостиной совсем поздно, останавливаясь через каждые несколько метров. Разумеется, он совсем не выспался, но ему плевать. Барри не может стереть с лица счастливую улыбку, чем сильно удивляет недовольного Циско, который широко зевает каждые пару минут.  
  
      — С чего такая радость? — спрашивает он, когда Барри опускается на скамейку рядом с ним за обедом. — Ты прямо светишься весь день.  
  
      — Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Барри. — Просто хорошее настроение.  
  
      Лиза не сводит с него глаз весь обед, и Барри даже становится немного неуютно. Хотя это, конечно, не заставляет его отказаться от еды. А когда Циско объявляет, что ему пора, Лиза словно приободряется, целуя его в щёку на прощание. Барри только кивает, делая глоток тыквенного сока.  
  
      — Итак, — сразу же начинает Лиза, двигаясь немного в сторону, чтобы сидеть прямо напротив Барри, и прищуривается. — Может быть, ты хочешь что-то мне рассказать?  
  
      — Я так не думаю, — осторожно отвечает Барри, опуская кубок на стол.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе, — хитро улыбается она, накрывая ладошкой его руку. — Я всё знаю, Лен мне рассказал. Я просто подумала, что, возможно, тебе нужно выговориться.  
  
      Барри закусывает губу. Лен говорит, что нужно быть осторожным, а потом сам рассказывает Лизе? Что-то тут не так. Хотя у Барри никогда не было братьев и сестёр, если не считать Айрис, и он не знает, насколько доверительными могут быть отношения между ними. А Лиза и Лен, кажется, по-настоящему близки.  
  
      — Хорошо, — решает он. — Ты знаешь, что мне нравится Лен. И я уверен, что хочу с ним быть. Но мне так страшно. — Барри выдыхает и неловко улыбается, отводя взгляд. — Мне страшно, что кто-то может узнать, что кому-то из нас надоест постоянно прятаться и скрываться. Но больше всего я боюсь, что каким-то образом всё испорчу. Лен ведь такой… И я просто боюсь, что всё пойдёт не так и мы не сможем быть даже друзьями. Сейчас всё это кажется мне таким серьёзным, а вчера, когда мы целовались, это казалось сущей ерундой.  
  
      — Когда вы что? — громким шёпотом переспрашивает Лиза.  
  
      — Лиза! — возмущается Барри. — Ты же говорила, что Лен всё тебе рассказал.  
  
      — Ой, да неужели ты не знаешь Лена? — отмахивается она. — Конечно, он и слова мне не сказал. Я просто вижу, как ты светишься, как радуется он, как вы переглядываетесь. Несложно сложить два и два.  
  
      Барри горестно вздыхает. Как он вообще может думать о тайных отношениях, если его так легко обвести вокруг пальца, так просто выманить из него правду? Барри совершенно не умеет врать, и каждый, кто хоть немного его знает, сразу поймёт, что что-то не так. Даже Лиза догадалась, хотя общаются они не так уж и долго.  
  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что это секрет? — только и может спросить Барри.  
  
      — Ну конечно. Барри… — Лиза осторожно сжимает его ладонь. — Страх — часть любых отношений. Но тебе не нужно бояться. Вы справитесь, если вы оба готовы бороться.  
  
      — Я готов, — кивает он. — Но я не знаю… Я не уверен, что Лен будет готов бороться. Я не уверен, что я того стою.  
  
      Слова не громче шёпота. Барри тяжело признаваться в своей слабости, показывать, насколько он уязвим, насколько неуверен в себе, и всё же ему приходится это сделать. Он не знает, когда ещё ему выдастся возможность спокойно, без притворств и недомолвок поговорить с кем-то о Лене, поэтому решает использовать свой шанс.  
  
      — Барри. — Голос Лизы необычайно мягок. — Ты восхитительный человек и заслуживаешь только лучшего. Ты можешь подумать, что это неправда, что я пытаюсь утешить тебя, но Лен тоже так думает. Возможно, он убьёт меня за это, но я всё равно скажу. Ты понравился ему ещё с первого занятия, с того самого раза, как он увидел тебя.  
  
      Барри кажется, что он ослышался.  
  
      — Что? — переспрашивает он осипшим голосом.  
  
      — А ты не знал? — улыбается Лиза. — А для чего тогда все эти отработки?  
  
      Он пожимает плечами. Барри всегда казалось, что Лен просто недолюбливает его, потому назначает отработки. А потом он и не задумывался о цели, просто наслаждался ими. Но сейчас этот вопрос заставляет Барри непонимающе нахмуриться. Он не выспался, мысли отчаянно отказываются связываться друг с другом, мозг не хочет работать, и Барри не может даже поразмыслить над поведением Лена.  
  
      — Он просто хотел сблизиться с тобой, — сжалившись, поясняет Лиза.  
  
      — Сблизиться? Мне кажется, это можно было сделать и более лёгким способом, — замечает Барри, на что Лиза только усмехается.  
  
      — Ага, только Ленни не любит лёгкие способы. Ему гораздо больше нравится сначала хорошенько потрепать нервы и себе, и другим и только после этого добиться цели. Хотя, наверное, на самом деле так вам было бы легче всего сблизиться, учитывая вашу необычную ситуацию.   
  
      — Может быть, — немного поразмыслив, признаёт Барри. — Только это было бы легче, если бы он хотя бы появлялся на отработках. А потом он же и вовсе их не назначал. Потерял ко мне интерес?  
  
      — А ты помнишь, когда именно Лен перестал их назначать? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Лиза, чуть наклонив голову к плечу.   
  
      Барри роется в своих воспоминаниях, но не находит ничего особенного и только пожимает плечами. Происходящее кажется ему нереальным. Он нравился Лену с самого начала. Он даже был «целью». И всё же в поведении Лена слишком много того, что Барри не может понять. Судя по всему, Лиза может всё прояснить.  
  
      — Когда ты стал встречаться с Хартли, — подсказывает она, и Барри тихо охает. Он и не думал о ситуации в таком ключе. Барри нравился Лену с самого начала? Но как только у Барри появились отношения, Лен отошёл, не стал ему мешать? От этой мысли что-то внутри перевернулось.  
  
      — А потом он стал назначать их после того, как мы расстались, — догадывается Барри, и Лиза удовлетворённо кивает. Даже после того, как Барри, сам того не понимая, буквально предал Лена, тот всё равно попытался снова сблизиться с ним, делая это с новыми силами.  
  
      — Тебе не нужно бояться, что Лен не захочет быть с тобой. Он давно хочет этого, хочет тебя, — уверяет его Лиза, и Барри верит ей. А потом улыбка исчезает с её лица. — И вот ещё что. Я знаю, что ты хороший парень, и ты мне правда очень нравишься. Но если ты разобьёшь Ленни сердце, я надеру тебе зад.  
  
      Лиза обжигает Барри яростным взглядом, и он может только кивнуть, мысленно поёжившись. Тогда Лиза снова удовлетворённо улыбается и похлопывает его по ладони, а затем уходит, оставляя Барри наедине со своими мыслями. Ему определённо есть, над чем подумать. Барри усмехается от мысли, что почти все важные разговоры с Лизой происходят в Большом зале. Вот уж нашли место для переговоров.  
  
      К концу обеда Барри уже принимает решение. И остаётся только один человек, с которым ему хочется поговорить. Он не уверен, что это такая уж хорошая идея, но Барри знает, что не сможет жить спокойно, если не сделает этого.


	18. Я не могу помочь Вам, профессор

      Барри вытирает взмокшие ладони о джинсы и делает глубокий вдох. Он далеко не первый раз оказывается перед дверью в кабинет Лена, но ещё никогда Барри так не волновался. Он ерошит волосы, а потом, наоборот, приглаживает их. Сердце бьётся где-то в горле, и Барри даже задумывается о том, чтобы просто развернуться и уйти. Но он не был бы гриффиндорцем, если бы так поступил, а потому, сделав ещё один глубокий вдох, Барри толкает эту дверь (Лен разрешил ему входить без стука ещё давным-давно).  
  
      В кабинете, как и всегда, царит мягкий полумрак, который так нравится Барри: так уютнее. Хотя, возможно, всё дело в том, что на подсознательном уровне комфорт ассоциируется у него с долгими вечерами в гриффиндорской гостиной, когда несколько старших курсов собираются вместе и помогают друг другу с домашним заданием, играют в маггловские настольные игры или просто разговаривают. Но больше всего Барри нравятся те моменты, когда большинство уже начинает клевать носом, однако упрямо отказывается расходиться и в итоге засыпает на плечах у однокурсников. Разговоры самых стойких становятся откровеннее, голоса снижаются до полушёпота, а тихий смех приятно ласкает слух.  
  
      Барри мягко улыбается своим мыслям и оглядывает комнату. Кресло, которое раньше стояло в углу, благополучно перекочевало к столу, и уже считается законным местом Барри (по крайней мере, в его собственных мыслях). Именно его сейчас занимает Лен. На нём не преподавательская мантия, а тёмные джинсы и тёплый свитер, и Лен выглядит таким домашним, что у Барри щемит сердце, а волнение отходит на второй план. Очки на кончике носа и книга в руке только дополняют образ.  
  
      — Боюсь спросить, что вызвало такую улыбку, — тянет Лен, опуская книгу и зажимая палец между страниц.  
  
      — Ты, — просто говорит Барри, подходя ближе. Ему кажется, что Лен смущён, хоть и пытается это скрыть. — Ты просто очарователен.  
  
      Щёки горят от этих слов, но Барри всё равно заставляет себя их произнести. Лен только усмехается и качает головой, словно не может поверить, что действительно слышит это. Он оставляет закладку на странице, на которой остановился, и кладёт книгу и очки на столик. Барри подходит к нему, размышляя о своём повышенном интересе к мужчинам в очках.  
  
      — Это моё место, — замечает он, кивая на кресло.  
  
      — Правда? — спрашивает Лен, приподнимая брови. Видно, что эта ситуация забавляет его. Барри кивает и скрещивает руки на груди, всем своим видом выражая нетерпение. Лен, напротив, разводит руки в стороны. — Ничем не могу помочь. Я так удобно устроился.  
  
      Барри мог бы с лёгкостью занять другое кресло, как сделал бы на его месте любой взрослый человек, но в нём просыпается иррациональное детское упрямство. Он прищуривается, смеряя Лена взглядом, как бы говоря «Сам виноват», а потом усаживается прямо на него. И только после этого Барри понимает, что именно он сделал. Краска приливает к щекам, и Барри порывается вскочить, но Лен мгновенно обнимает его за талию, не позволяя встать.  
  
      — Ты этого и добивался, да? — бормочет Барри, поворачиваясь и закидывая ноги на подлокотник кресла, сбрасывая с себя кеды. Лен притягивает его ближе к себе, и Барри расслабляется, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.  
  
      — Раскусил, — усмехается Лен, поглаживая его по спине. — Это ты просто очарователен.   
  
      Барри смущённо улыбается. Он чувствует себя неловко со своими длинными ногами и ёрзает, устраиваясь удобнее, но замирает, как только чувствует, что Лен напрягся. Барри, кажется, перестаёт дышать, боясь, что сделал что-то не так. Лен прижимается губами к щеке, но это не особо успокаивает Барри.  
  
      — Что случилось? — спрашивает он, глядя на Лена.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — отвечает Лен. — Но если ты продолжишь в том же духе, у нас возникнет проблема.  
  
      — Да? — непонимающе хмурится Барри и невиннейшим образом виляет задницей.  
  
      — Засранец, — едва слышно рычит Лен, сжимая ладони на его талии.  
  
      Барри тихо смеётся и разворачивается, оказываясь лицом к Лену. Обводит кончиками пальцев брови, щёки, спускается к губам, поражаясь своей смелости. Лен улыбается в ответ, немного неуверенно, словно нечасто это делает. В уголках глаз появляются морщинки, очаровывающие Барри, у которого дух захватывает.  
  
      Лен такой красивый. Барри заметил это ещё в самый первый день, когда только увидел Лена в Большом зале, но тогда это было восхищение, которое обычно вызывают актёры или модели, прекрасные, но недостижимые. Но сейчас, в отблесках пламени из камина, расслабленный и удивительно мягкий Лен вызывает не восхищение. Внутри Барри поднимается волна удивительного, неизведанного, горько-сладкого чувства, от которого сжимается сердце.  
  
      Он медленно наклоняется и целует Лена. Едва ощутимо, но вместе с тем невыносимо нежно касается его губ своими, замирает на несколько долгих сладких мгновений и отстраняется, улыбаясь и чувствуя себя опьянённым. Спустя пару секунд Лен целует его так же неспешно, но уже более настойчиво, проникая языком в рот, заставляя его тихо стонать, поддаваясь напору. Барри чувствует горячие ладони, проскальзывающие под футболку, и вздрагивает всем телом, чувствуя волну жара, приливающую к низу живота.  
  
      Лен отрывается от его губ, целует подбородок и спускается к шее, покусывая кожу. Недостаточно сильно для того, чтобы оставить засосы, но довольно-таки ощутимо, заставляя Барри ловить воздух ртом, запрокидывая голову назад. Лен довольно ухмыляется, и Барри чувствует это кожей.   
  
      — Такой отзывчивый, — довольно замечает Лен, напоследок прижимаясь губами к ключице, выглядывающей из ворота футболки, и, к великому неудовольствию Барри, отстраняясь. — Осталась только одна вещь, которую нам нужно обсудить.  
  
      Барри кажется, что он ослышался. Мягкие губы Лена и его горячее дыхание выбили все мысли из головы, и сейчас ему приходится потратить несколько секунд на осмысливание вопроса и ещё столько же на ответ.  
  
      — Прямо сейчас? — недовольно стонет Барри, переводя затуманенный желанием взгляд на Лена.  
  
      — Ага, — чуть ли не мурчит он, наклоняясь к уху Барри и ведя носом по щеке. — Всего один вопрос, Барри. Ты девственник?  
  
      Щёки мгновенно окрашиваются в ярко-красный цвет, и ему становится жарко, стыд накрывает его с головой. Лен откидывается на спинку кресла и впивается внимательным взглядом в глаза Барри, наслаждаясь каждой секундой его смущения. Барри закусывает губу и неуверенно кивает.  
  
      — Да, — едва слышно отвечает он, опуская взгляд на свои ладони, покоящиеся на груди Лена. — Мы с Хартли… мы так и не дошли до секса, хотя мы несколько раз делали это… руками.  
  
      Голос Барри снижается до шёпота, и он отчаянно желает спрятать лицо, но Лен перехватывает его запястья и по очереди прижимает к губам то одну, то другую ладонь. Барри неуверенно поднимает глаза на Лена и видит, что он улыбается.  
  
      — Ты просто восхитителен, когда смущаешься, Барри. Мы справимся с этой проблемой, — обещает Лен, опуская ладони на его задницу и сжимая, заставляя его несдержанно застонать. — Но только тогда, когда ты будешь готов.  
  
      Барри хочется сказать, что он готов прямо сейчас, но внутри просыпается неуверенность, быстро сменяемая непонятным страхом, и он только кивает. Отодвинув в сторону желание, затуманивающее мысли, Барри понимает, что ему нужно ещё немного времени.  
  
      — Спасибо, — тепло улыбается Барри. — За то, что готов подождать.  
  
      — Но мы всё ещё можем развлечься, — ухмыляется Лен и тянет его футболку вверх, небрежно отбрасывая её в сторону и припадая губами к выемке между ключицами. Барри ахает, и в голове мелькает мысль, что, возможно, ждать придётся куда меньше, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
  


***

  
  
      День рождения Барри почти совпадает с экзаменом Циско по трансгрессии, и потому они решают отметить два знаменательных события вместе. И после того, как радостный Циско вбегает в гостиную, крича, что он сдал экзамен, ребята отправляются в Хогсмид. С погодой им не сильно везёт: промозглый ветер забирается даже под тёплые свитера, а ноги промокают из-за луж. Хартли, болеющий уже неделю, но упрямо отказывающийся идти к мадам Помфри, отчаянно кашляет, и Кейтлин, как будущий колдомедик, смотрит на него с неодобрением.  
  
      — Мало того, что сам болеешь, ещё и нас заразишь, — поджимает губы она, зябко кутаясь в тёплую куртку. — Почему ты не можешь просто сходить в Больничное крыло и выпить зелье?  
  
      — Терпеть не могу зелья, — коротко отвечает Хартли, пожимая плечами.  
  
      — Ну разумеется, лучше умереть от осложнений, — резко говорит Кейтлин, и Ронни успокаивающе сжимает её ладонь.  
  
      — Хотя бы надень шарф, — просит Барри, снимая с шеи свой.  
  
      — Тогда ты заболеешь, — качает головой Хартли.  
  
      — Значит, будем болеть вместе, — упрямо говорит он, завязывая шарф на Хартли. Гриффиндорские цвета удивительно идут ему. Пару мгновений они смотрят друг другу в глаза, а потом Барри неловко сглатывает и отходит немного назад. Хартли тихо благодарит его. — Если честно, я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
  
      — Хорошо, — кивает Хартли.   
  
      Остальные идут немного впереди, и Барри может говорить, не опасаясь, что кто-то их услышит. Вот только он не знает, с чего начать. Барри сцепляет руки в замок и ёжится, чувствуя, как холодный ветер обдувает голую шею. Но, бросив взгляд на Хартли, уткнувшегося носом в шарф, он понимает, что может и потерпеть.  
  
      — Я… — Барри прочищает горло и снова замолкает, усмехаясь и качая головой.   
  
      — Барри, — тихо говорит Хартли, поворачиваясь к нему. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне всё, что угодно, правда?  
  
      — Знаю, — кивает Барри, но легче почему-то не становится. Скорее, наоборот, сердце словно сжимают тиски, а руки начинают мелко дрожать.  
  
      — Но ты не обязан мне ничего рассказывать, — продолжает Хартли. — Это ты тоже знаешь?  
  
      Барри снова кивает, хоть и не совсем согласен с этим. Он чувствует, что должен рассказать Хартли о своих отношениях с Леном, потому что Хартли заслуживает узнать об этом именно от него, а не услышать сплетню в коридоре или случайно застать их вместе (самый ужасный вариант). Поэтому Барри облизывает пересохшие губы и неловко улыбается.  
  
      — Я хотел сказать, что… Мне кое-кто понравился. И я тоже ему… нравлюсь. — Он чувствует себя смущающимся мальчиком, рассказывающим об отношениях своей маме. Хотя откуда Барри знать, что это за чувство, у него ведь такого никогда не будет.  
  
      — Поздравляю? — осторожно говорит Хартли, его слова звучат вопросительно, как будто он не знает, чего от него ждут.  
  
      — Спасибо, — опускает глаза в пол Барри. Какое-то время они идут тихо, и он не знает, куда деть руки, поэтому просто прячет их в карман куртки, сжимая ладони в кулаки и разжимая. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты узнал это от меня.  
  
      — Очень благородно, — фыркает Хартли. — Или, возможно, ты хотел удостовериться, что я буду в порядке, узнав об этом? Всё нормально, Барри. Мы же расстались.  
  
      Хартли видит его насквозь. Барри и правда переживал, как он отнесётся к этому, но, судя по всему, лучше, чем предполагалось. Хоть в последних словах Хартли и сквозит лёгкая горечь.  
  
      — У тебя… всё ещё есть чувства ко мне? — спрашивает Барри, закусив губу. Он будто расковыривает только-только начинающую зарастать рану, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Ему нужно быть уверенным, что Хартли будет в порядке, потому что иначе Барри будет мучить чувство вины.  
  
      — Есть ли у меня чувства к тебе? — повторяет Хартли, горько усмехаясь, и останавливается, разворачиваясь к нему. Они уже дошли до Хогсмида, и мимо них проходят ученики, но, кажется, никому нет до них дела. Барри не замечает никого, кроме Хартли. — Барри, ты моя первая любовь. У меня всегда будут чувства к тебе. В конце концов, я думаю о тебе, вызывая Патронус.  
  
      Барри смотрит прямо в глаза Хартли и забывает, как дышать. Они выражают столько эмоций, которые едва заметны в чуть дрогнувшем голосе: отчаяние, нежность, покорность. Хартли понимает, что уже ничего не может сделать, и отпускает его. Отпустил давным-давно.  
  
      — Ты думаешь обо мне, вызывая Патронус? — шепчет Барри, и сердце в груди сжимается, а горле появляется комок.   
  
      — Мою жизнь нельзя назвать особенно счастливой, — отвечает Хартли, пожимая плечами и отводя взгляд, словно это ерунда. — Ты одна из немногих светлых вещей. Я сразу понял, что моё самое счастливое воспоминание будет связано с тобой, я просто не знал, какое. Помнишь, как мы танцевали в Выручай-комнате? Мы уже расстались, но тогда я мог притвориться, что ты всё ещё мой. И каких-то пару мгновений я был по-настоящему счастлив.  
  
      Барри не знает, что на это ответить. Ему не хочется говорить, потому что голос задрожит от переполняющих его эмоций, а Барри не желает показывать свою слабость. Но ему и не приходится отвечать, потому что внезапно впереди них раздаются крики и шум. Барри резко поворачивают голову и видит людей, разбегающихся в панике, пытается найти Кейтлин, Циско, Лизу, хоть кого-нибудь. Вместо этого он видит людей в белых масках. Пожирателей смерти. Барри чувствует, как внутри всё холодеет, а перед глазами встаёт тот вечер, его мать, закрывающая его от волшебника своим телом. Защищающая его от точно такого же Пожирателя смерти.  
  
      — Нам нужно уходить, Барри. — Хартли тянет его в сторону, и это заставляет Барри очнуться.  
  
      — Мы не можем бросить остальных, — отвечает Барри, не переставая вертеть головой и выискивать в толпе друзей.   
  
      Люди бегут в разные стороны, кричат и толкаются, и Барри крепко держит Хартли за руку, чтобы не потерять его. Внезапно где-то слева раздаётся крик Лизы, а за ним голос Циско, выкрикивающего заклинания, и Барри, позабыв обо всём на свете, бросается туда, в переулок, протискиваясь мимо людей, бегущих в сторону замка. Хартли чертыхается, но не отстаёт от него.  
  
      Один из Пожирателей держит обездвиженную Лизу и отбивается от заклинаний Циско, второй сражается с Кейтлин, а третий — с Ронни. Кейтлин едва справляется, и Барри приходит к ней на помощь, краем глаза замечая, что Хартли подбегает к Циско. Однако Пожиратель слишком ловок, он словно и не замечает, что число противников увеличилось, хотя Барри всегда был хорош в дуэлях.  
  
      Барри отправляет заклинания с удвоенной яростью, и тогда его противник, который до этого выглядел откровенно скучающим, наконец начинает сражаться по-настоящему. Кейтлин подстраивается под ритм Барри, и они забрасывают Пожирателя заклинаниями, не давая ему передышки. Ещё немного, и он устанет, ещё чуть-чуть, и он ошибётся. Однако уставать начинают Барри и Кейтлин. Они сражались всего пару раз в Дуэльном клубе, который оказался закрыт, как только в очередной раз сменили преподавателя по Защите от Тёмных Искусств. Сейчас же идёт настоящая схватка, и пускай свою роль играет адреналин, из-за которого заклинания и движения выходят идеально точными, усталость берёт своё, и Барри понимает, что они не смогут держаться долго.  
  
      Всё заканчивается так же внезапно, как и началось. Отразив очередное заклинание, Пожиратель просто исчезает с характерным хлопком. На мгновение в переулке становится тихо, и Барри переводит дух, быстро осматривает Кейтлин, а потом поворачивается к Циско. Тот бледен и взволнован, он выглядит как растерянный маленький ребёнок, который не знает, что ему делать.  
  
      — Они забрали Лизу. Они забрали Лизу и Хартли.  
  


***

  
  
      Дорога к кабинету директора выпадает из памяти Барри. Всё, о чём он может думать, — слова Циско, звенящие в ушах. «Они забрали Лизу и Хартли». Барри трясёт, а Циско как никогда тих и молчалив. Он рассказывает профессору обо всём, что произошло, а Барри и Кейтлин, жмущаяся к Ронни и ни на секунду не выпускающая его ладонь, только кивают в подтверждении его слов или добавляют какую-нибудь незначительную деталь.  
  
      Помимо Дамблдора в кабинете находится Лен, которого директор вызвал, как только узнал, что с Лизой Снарт что-то случилось. За всё это время он не говорит ни слова, но Барри видит, как сильно он напряжён, замечает поджатые губы, чуть прищуренные глаза, руки, скрещённые на груди. Когда Циско заканчивает говорить и опускает взгляд, Дамблдор поворачивается к Лену.  
  
      — У Вас есть какие-либо предположения по поводу того, где могут находиться Ваша сестра и мистер Рэтэуэй?  
  
      — Нет, профессор, — коротко отвечает Лен.  
  
      — И Вы не знаете, почему Пожиратели смерти заинтересованы именно в этих студентах? — спрашивает Дамблдор.  
  
      — Нет, профессор, — снова повторяет Лен.  
  
      — Профессор Снарт, я знаю, что Вы предпочитаете работать в одиночку, но если у Вас есть хоть какая-то информация, которая может нам помочь, я прошу поделиться ею. На кону жизни учеников.  
  
      — Я не могу помочь Вам, профессор. Я так же, как и Вы, не понимаю, почему моя сестра и мистер Рэтэуэй были похищены. Если что-то станет известно, Вы знаете, где меня найти.  
  
      С этими словами Лен выходит из кабинета, а Барри провожает его взглядом, изнывая от нетерпения отправиться следом. Все понимают, что Лен чего-то не договаривает, что у него есть какие-то догадки, и Барри не терпится узнать, какие.  
  
      — Вы можете идти, молодые люди, — со вздохом говорит Дамблдор. — Настоятельно рекомендую вам посетить Больничное крыло. И, разумеется, если появится какая-либо информация, мы тут же вам сообщим.  
  
      Барри, Циско, Кейтлин и Ронни выходят из кабинета и останавливаются в коридоре, просто глядя друг на друга. Барри внимательно оглядывает каждого из них, словно желая удостовериться, что они точно здесь, в целости и невредимости. Кейтлин мелко дрожит, Ронни обнимает её, а Циско нервно пропускает волосы сквозь пальцы, но в целом они все в порядке.  
  
      — Я пойду к Л… профессору Снарту, — объявляет Барри, вовремя себя поправив.  
  
      — Мы с тобой, — тут же отвечает Циско, но Барри качает головой.  
  
      — Будет лучше, если я пойду один, — говорит он гораздо увереннее, чем чувствует себя на самом деле. — У него есть какие-то мысли по поводу случившегося, я вижу. Но, возможно, если нас будет так много, он ничего не расскажет.  
  
      На самом деле Барри не знает, скажет ли ему Лен что-то или отправит в гостиную для его же безопасности, но он уверен, что в одиночку у него больше шансов узнать хоть что-нибудь.  
  
      — Хорошо, — с явной неохотой признаёт его правоту Циско. — Просто скажи ему… Скажи ему, что мне жаль.  
  
      — Циско, это не твоя вина.  
  
      — Циско, ты не виноват, — в один голос твердят Барри и Кейтлин, но Циско только качает головой.  
  
      — Я подвёл её. Её, и Хартли, и Снарта.  
  
      — Барри, иди, не теряй времени, а мы с Циско серьёзно поговорим, — с нажимом произносит Кейтлин. Она всё ещё волнуется, но выглядит гораздо более спокойной и собранной. Барри кивает, крепко обнимает её, а затем Ронни и Циско и обещает скоро вернуться.  
  
      Барри бежит, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, и оказывается у двери буквально через минуту. Он почему-то уверен, что Лен будет именно здесь, в своём кабинете, а не в кабинете ЗоТИ, где он обычно бывал в такое время. И интуиция не подводит Барри: Лен и правда здесь, сидит за столом, постукивая по поверхности пальцами. Он останавливается, как только видит Барри, и осматривает его цепким взглядом, желая убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. Барри чувствовал на себе этот взгляд ещё в кабинете Дамблдора.  
  
      — Я в порядке, правда, — заверяет Барри, подходя ближе и опираясь бедром о стол. — Но что это было?  
  
      — Тёмному Лорду зачем-то понадобились моя сестра и Хартли, — просто отвечает Лен, но Барри видит, как сильно он волнуется.  
  
      — Он не может заставить принять их метку и служить ему или что-то в этом роде? — с беспокойством спрашивает Барри, на что Лен качает головой.  
  
      — Ему не нужны люди, которых он заставляет. Тёмный Лорд ценит  _добровольность_ , — усмехается Лен, делая особый акцент на последнем слове. — К тому же, разве Хартли не собирался в любом случае принимать метку? Нет, здесь должно быть что-то другое.  
  
      Барри тяжело вздыхает, чувствуя себя беспомощным и бесполезным. Его друзья в опасности, а он не в силах им помочь, и осознание этого убивает его. Лен протягивает ему ладонь, и Барри крепко сжимает её, благодаря за поддержку.  
  
      — Мы найдём их, — уверенно произносит Лен, и Барри хочется расслабиться, хочется поверить этому твёрдому и спокойному голосу.  
  
      Раздаётся стук в окно, и Барри подпрыгивает и резко поворачивает голову. Лен взмахивает палочкой, и в кабинет влетает белоснежная сова. Она красивая, и Барри даже любуется ею пару мгновений. За это время Лен успевает отвязать записку, привязанную к её лапке. Барри внимательно всматривается в его лицо, пока он читает, и замечает, как глаза Лена гневно сощуриваются.  
  
      — Что там? — спрашивает Барри, как только он отбрасывает письмо в сторону.  
  
      — Это от моего отца. Приглашает встретиться, — криво усмехается Лен, поднимает записку со стола и протягивает её Барри.  
  
      Красивым и аккуратным почерком на клочке пергамента написано « _Твоя сестра и твой мальчишка у меня. Надеюсь, теперь ты захочешь со мной поговорить. Жду тебя дома. Отец_ ». Барри перечитывает записку ещё раз и ещё, но кое-что ему всё же непонятно.  
  
      — Он пишет, что твой мальчишка у него, — медленно говорит Барри.  
  
      — Барри…  
  
      — Но ведь у него Хартли. Они перепутали нас, — внезапно понимает он, и от этого кружится голова, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота. — Они перепутали нас, потому что мы похожи. Они знали, что я учусь на Гриффиндоре, но мой шарф был на Хартли, и они просто перепутали нас. Это моя вина, что он оказался там.  
  
      Барри кладёт записку на стол и прячет лицо в дрожащих ладонях. Хартли в опасности из-за него. Это всё из-за него. Лен подходит к нему и обнимает, гладит по спине, и Барри против своей воли немного расслабляется, а комок, появившийся в горле, исчезает.  
  
      — Я верну их, Барри, — обещает Лен.  
  
      — Я пойду с тобой.  
  
      — Нет, — твёрдо отвечает он. — Я не могу позволить, чтобы у него оказался ещё и ты.  
  
      Голос Лена едва заметно вздрагивает на последних словах, и только тогда Барри понимает, насколько ему страшно. Его отец превратил его детство в ад, был таким ужасным, что Лен просто не мог позволить, чтобы его сестра росла с ним. А сейчас Лиза всё же оказывается в его руках.  
  
      — Хорошо, — отвечает Барри, обвивая его руками. — Хорошо. Ты пойдёшь один. Только будь осторожен.  
  
      Лен кивает и позволяет себе ещё мгновение побыть в объятиях Барри, а потом отстраняется и целует его. Глубоко и быстро, слишком рано разрывая поцелуй. Он надевает мантию, берёт палочку со стола, и они вместе выходят из кабинета. Лен решает трансгрессировать, как только выйдет за территорию Хогвартса, но Барри не может даже проводить его до первого этажа. Он просто стоит у двери в его кабинет и смотрит, как Лен быстро, но плавно скрывается за поворотом.  
  
      Барри ждёт ещё несколько минут, нетерпеливо притоптывая ногой, а потом отправляется в ту же сторону. Он не может позволить ему идти одному, но не может и трансгрессировать самостоятельно, потому что, во-первых, он ещё не умеет, а во-вторых, не знает точного адреса. Вариант с помощью Циско отпадает сразу: не хватало ещё, чтобы ещё один его друг оказался в опасности. И Барри направляется к единственному человеку, который может помочь.


	19. Авада Кедавра!

      В кабинете Мика Барри был всего пару раз и только по учёбе. Пускай он и не самый строгий преподаватель, но гостей не особо любит. Однако сейчас Барри вынужден потревожить его покой, поэтому, быстро добравшись до кабинета, он несколько раз громко стучит в дверь. За ней слышится глухое ворчание, а потом перед Барри появляется Мик, который недоумённо приподнимает брови, как только видит его.  
  
      — В чём дело, парень? — спрашивает он.  
  
      — Лен, — выдыхает Барри, пытаясь перевести дыхание и унять быстро бьющееся сердце.  
  
      — Всё сразу стало понятно, — ворчит Мик, но отходит в сторону, пропуская Барри внутрь.  
  
      Барри неловко останавливается посреди комнаты и поворачивается к Мику. В кабинете тепло, можно даже сказать жарко, витает знакомый запах чего-то пряного, и на одно быстрое мгновение Барри чувствует необыкновенное спокойствие, словно все проблемы отступили на второй план, однако оно быстро улетучивается, стоит ему вспомнить о цели своего визита. Он быстро рассказывает о походе в Хогсмид, о Пожирателях, о Лизе и Хартли, о письме отца Лена и о том, как он ушёл в одиночку. Мик недовольно рычит.  
  
      — Ну, разумеется, он ушёл в одиночку. Наш герой.  
  
      — Вы сможете помочь ему? — с надеждой спрашивает Барри.  
  
      — Разберёмся, — лаконично отвечает Мик. — Отец Лена должен ждать его в их семейном поместье. Я был там один раз.  
  
      Мик быстро ходит по кабинету, собирая всё самое необходимое: мантию, небрежно висящую на спинке стула, и палочку, лежащую на столе. Если раньше Барри видел в нём только хмурого, но простодушного учителя, то сейчас он кажется сосредоточенным и по-настоящему опасным волшебником, однако удивляться перемене некогда.   
  
      — Мик, — говорит Барри, решив, что на приличия просто нет времени, — можно я пойду с тобой? Я буду полезен, правда. Судя по тому, что я слышал о Льюисе Снарте, Лену пригодится любая помощь.  
  
      Мик набрасывает мантию, смеряя его тяжёлым взглядом. Барри, не тушуясь, не отводит глаз, пытаясь вложить в свой взгляд всю твёрдость и уверенность, что у него есть. «Пожалуйста, Мик, — с мольбой думает он, — я не смогу просто сидеть и ждать». Наконец Мик тяжело вздыхает.  
  
      — От меня ни на шаг. Делаешь то, что я говорю. Понял? — Дождавшись кивка, он ворчит уже себе под нос: — Лен меня прибьёт.  
  
      — Спасибо, — выдыхает Барри, не в силах выразить, как много это для него значит.  
  
      После происшествия в Хогсмиде всех учащихся собирают в гостиных факультета, и деканы наверняка призывают студентов не паниковать, но быть осторожнее. Вполне возможно, даже устанавливают комендантский час. А Барри, следуя за Миком по пустынным коридорам, не может отделаться от мысли о том, как же легко было Пожирателям проникнуть в Хогсмид. Если раньше Хогвартс казался самым защищённым местом на планете, то теперь уверенность Барри даёт трещину. Хотя сейчас ни одно место нельзя назвать абсолютно безопасным, с внезапным ужасом понимает он.  
  
      Его накрывает волна страха, от которого становится тяжело дышать. Барри боится за себя, за Лизу, за Хартли и особенно за Лена. Он пытается взять себя в руки, делает глубокие вдохи, говорит самому себе, что всё будет хорошо, но ничего не помогает. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, в ушах шумит кровь, и Барри даже кажется, что сейчас он упадёт в обморок.  
  
      — Когда-нибудь трансгрессировал, парень? — спрашивает Мик, вырывая Барри из объятий ужаса.  
  
      — Эм… — Барри требуется несколько раз прокрутить в голове вопрос, чтобы вообще понять, о чём говорит Мик. — А, да… То есть нет, не трансгрессировал. Но я примерно представляю, что это такое.  
  
      — Давно я не трансгрессировал с кем-то ещё. Будем надеяться, что тебя не расщепит где-нибудь по дороге. — По тону Мика сложно понять, говорит он серьёзно или мрачно шутит, и Барри сглатывает.  
  
      Судя по всему, они добрались до места, где перестаёт действовать защита Хогвартса, потому что Мик останавливается, да ещё так внезапно, что Барри едва не врезается в его широкую спину и краснеет. Мик оборачивается, протягивает ему руку, и Барри крепко сжимает сухую горячую ладонь.  
  
      — Чувство не из приятных, — предупреждает Мик.  
  
      Уже через секунду Барри понимает, что он не соврал. В глазах резко темнеет, и он в панике понимает, что не может сделать ни вдоха. Всё его тело сжимается, будто стремясь протиснуться сквозь крошечную замочную скважину, и на одно долгое мгновение ему становится страшно, что произойдёт какая-то ужасная ошибка и он так навсегда и останется в таком состоянии. Однако уже через секунду Барри делает большой глоток воздуха и открывает глаза, крепко держась за Мика, чтобы не упасть. Он шевелит руками и опускает взгляд на своё тело. Кажется, его не расщепило. Только после этого Барри отпускает Мика и оглядывается по сторонам. Они очутились на опушке какого-то леса, и Барри кажется, что это точно не то место, которое им нужно.  
  
      — Мы не могли трансгрессировать сразу в поместье, — поясняет Мик, заметив его недоумённый взгляд. — О нас бы сразу узнали, а сейчас у нас есть преимущество. Эффект неожиданности.  
  
      Барри кивает. Они бесшумно движутся вглубь леса, и чем дальше они идут, тем больше сгущаются кроны деревьев над ними. Становится мрачнее, прохладнее, и Барри плотнее запахивает мантию, однако тело почему-то не согревается. Волнение снова поднимается где-то в груди, и Барри изо всех сил старается подавить его. Он замечает, что Мик тянется к палочке, и делает то же самое. Знакомое ощущение тёплого дерева в ладони немного успокаивает и придаёт уверенности.  
  
      Когда Барри только собирался провести Рождество у Снартов, он представлял огромное каменное поместье, вечно мрачное и холодное. Именно так выглядит место, в котором судя по всему, вырос Лен. Особняк — как минимум трёхэтажный — появляется прямо посреди леса, словно из ниоткуда, чётко давая понять, что хозяин любит уединение. Никакой живой изгороди и фонтанов, как можно было бы ожидать, — всё строго и без изысков.   
  
      Железные ворота поддаются простому «Алохомора», а дверь в поместье и вовсе оказывается не заперта. Барри хмурится, чувствуя, как быстро колотится сердце. Это всё слишком просто, так не должно быть. Но от этих мыслей его отвлекает хриплый крик, эхом разносящийся по пустым коридорам, от которого кровь стынет в жилах. Барри знает этот голос. Это голос Лена.  
  
      Мик, судя по всему, тоже приходит к этому заключению и тихо выругивается, ускоряя шаг. Барри приходится почти бежать за ним. Крик становится всё громче, и Барри хочется заткнуть уши, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не слышать эту боль в голосе. Впереди коридора виднеются большие двустворчатые двери, и Барри бежит к ним. Внезапно крик прекращается, и становятся слышны женские рыдания и слова «Хватит! Пожалуйста, хватит!». Лиза.  
  
      Барри толкает дверь, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание, а следом за ним влетает Мик. Первое, что бросается ему в глаза, — Лен, лежащий на спине посреди комнаты, и Барри хочется броситься к нему, но он замечает справа Пожирателя Смерти, направляющего палочку на Лизу и держащего Хартли за мантию, и останавливается, не желая подвергать их опасности. Этого же Пожирателя видит и Мик, тут же посылая в него заклинание. Хартли резко дёргается влево, ближе к Барри, вырываясь из хватки, и Пожиратель отлетает к стене и сползает по ней с глухим стоном, больше не шевелясь.   
  
      Следующее заклинание летит в Мика, парализуя его, и он с грохотом падает на пол. Барри морщится, представив, как это больно. Заклинание посылает старик, стоящий позади Лена, в нескольких метрах от него, который переводит свои пронзительно-голубые глаза на Барри. Льюис Снарт, — понимает он. Отец Лена и Лизы.  
  
      — Мистер Рори, Вы, как всегда, действуете, совершенно не задумываясь о последствиях, — раздражённо говорит Льюис, закатывая глаза. — Предлагаю нам всем успокоиться, иначе следующее заклинание полетит в моего горячо обожаемого сына.  
  
      Барри крепко сжимает палочку в руке, но не шевелится. Он оглядывается на Лизу и Хартли и быстро осматривает их. Кажется, они в порядке, если не считать бледности, покрасневших глаз Лизы и дрожащих рук Хартли. Они в большинстве: трое против одного. Но Барри знает, что ни один из них не рискнёт сражаться с более опытным и умелым волшебником, особенно когда на кону жизнь Лена.  
  
      — Барри, — хрипит Лен, пытаясь встать, и Льюис снова закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Круцио, — раздражённо произносит он.  
  
      Лен извивается от боли, закусывая губу, но не может сдержать крика. Лиза бросается к нему, и Хартли ловит её, чтобы и она не попала под горячую руку. Лиза яростно вырывается, плача и умоляя перестать, а Хартли крепко держит её, хотя на его лице застыло выражение ужаса. Барри дёргается вперёд, и Льюис тут же останавливается, разочарованно цокая языком.  
  
      — А раньше ты мог сдерживать крик гораздо дольше, — качает головой он. — Ничего, скоро ты снова привыкнешь.   
  
      У Барри внутри всё переворачивается, его трясёт. Раньше, понимает он, — это когда Лен был подростком, когда он ещё не сбежал из дома вместе с Лизой и её матерью. Из курса ЗоТИ Барри знает, что Круциатус может применить далеко не каждый. Для того чтобы заклинание сработало, нужно  _по-настоящему хотеть_  этого. Каким же извергом нужно быть, чтобы желать причинить подростку,  _своему собственному сыну_ , такую боль?  
  
      — Мистер Аллен, — тянет Льюис, и Барри поднимает на него яростный взгляд, смаргивая слёзы, — Вас-то мы и ждали.  
  
      Ну конечно, вдруг понимает Барри, поэтому им с Миком так легко удалось проникнуть в поместье. Их ждали. Нет, не так. Если верить словам Льюиса, ждали именно  _его_.  
  
      — Зачем? — выплёвывает Барри, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал слабо и ломко, вкладывая в одно это слово всё своё презрение к человеку, стоящему перед ним. Но Льюис словно не слышит его.  
  
      — Знаете, Ваша мать была поразительной волшебницей, — задумчиво тянет он, и Барри дёргается. — Чистокровная, умная, красивая. Завидная невеста, ей поступало столько выгодных предложений. И всё бы ничего, вот только она сбежала с Вашим отцом-грязнокровкой.   
  
      — Не смей говорить о них! — не сдерживается Барри. Внутри всё клокочет от ярости, потому что этот мужчина, издевающийся над своими детьми, этот Пожиратель смерти, с гордостью носящий серебристую маску, не имеет права пачкать светлую память о его родителях своими мерзкими словами.  
  
      — Ну, почему же? — приподнимает бровь Льюис. — Разве Вам неинтересно, почему она умерла? Из-за своей гордости и глупости. Страшное сочетание, которым, должен заметить, наделена большая часть людей в этой комнате.  
  
      — Ближе к делу, — цедит Барри сквозь сжатые зубы.  
  
      Долгих шесть лет он не мог понять, из-за чего умерла его мать. Почему в один ужасный день появился волшебник в маске и убил её? Сейчас у него есть возможность всё узнать, и он просто не может упустить её. К тому же чем больше Льюис говорит, тем меньше внимания он обращает на Лена, лежащего у его ног.  
  
      — О, значит, я всё-таки заинтересовал Вас? — усмехается Льюис. — Тёмный Лорд может быть ужасно милосерден. Он был готов простить выходку Вашей матери, если бы она присоединилась к нему. Как я и говорил, она всё-таки была блестящей волшебницей. Однако, как оказалось, не такой умной, как все предполагали. Она отказалась, что, в общем-то, было неудвительно: она постоянно яшкалась с грязнокровками и магглами. Тогда Тоун — а именно он убил Нору — решил лишить её самого дорого, что у неё есть, — её ребёнка. К сожалению, она без раздумий бросилась на Вашу защиту, за что и поплатилась.  
  
      Барри на мгновение прикрывает глаза, сдерживая слёзы. Его мама, нежная, ласковая мама умерла из-за того, что оставалась верной своим убеждениям до самого конца. Барри чувствует, как его затапливает гордость. Он резко распахивает глаза и встречается взглядом с Льюисом.  
  
      — Моя мать была лучшим человеком, которого я когда-либо знал, — твёрдо говорит Барри.  
  
      — Разумеется, — холодно отвечает Льюис. — Так или иначе, Вы здесь для того чтобы помочь моему сыну принять решение. Мне кажется, ему пора стать Пожирателем Смерти, Вы так не считаете?  
  
      — Я никогда не буду Пожирателем Смерти, — отвечает Лен, приподнимаясь на локтях и бросая на отца ледяной взгляд. — Я не буду прислуживать какому-то сумасшедшему, почему-то решившему, что людей можно убивать только из-за их происхождения.  
  
      — Какой гордый, — хвалит Льюис, и в его голосе звучит странная нежность, от которой Барри передёргивает. Следующие слова произнесены уже более жёстким тоном: — Так почему же твоя гордость не мешает тебе возиться со всяким маггловским отродьем?  
  
      Льюис переводит презрительный взгляд на обездвиженного Мика, а затем так же недовольно оглядывает Барри, словно он не человек, а мерзкое насекомое, от которого хочется поскорее избавиться.  
  
      — Почему ты хотя бы не мог выбрать себе чистокровного мальчишку? — со вздохом спрашивает он. — Возьмём, к примеру, Хартли Рэтэуэя, который волей случая оказался в этой комнате. Они ведь так похожи, не просто же так их перепутали. Привлекательный чистокровный юноша. Почему не он?  
  
      Барри невольно бросает взгляд на испуганно побледневшего Хартли, и его снова затапливает вина. Хартли не должен быть здесь. Это всё из-за него. Из-за Барри и этого дурацкого шарфа он оказался втянут в семейные разборки, которые вообще его не касались. Барри хочется, чтобы Льюис просто позволил Хартли уйти, но понимает, что этого не произойдёт.   
  
      — Как ты вообще узнал о нас? — игнорирует его вопрос Лен. Его слова заставляют Льюиса коротко рассмеяться.  
  
      — А ты думал, что Хогвартс — такое безопасное место? Что никто не узнает, если ты будешь развлекаться с мальчишкой? — Льюис насмехается над подобной наивностью. — Миссис Вудворт — замечательная женщина, хоть и полукровка. Это только заставляет её стараться ещё больше. Узнав, что в этом году ты устроился преподавателем в Хогвартс, она попросила своего сына докладывать ей обо всех странностях. Хелен не особо повезло с мальчишкой, если честно: он слишком увлекается маггловской культурой; впрочем, чаще всего это не сложно исправить. В любом случае, представь моё удивление, когда она рассказывает мне о неком Барри Аллене, который посещает больше отработок, чем все остальные ученики вместе взятые.  
  
      Барри судорожно вздыхает. Было глупо полагать, что никто не узнает об их романе. А ведь он, глупец, радовался, что им с Леном так хорошо удаётся скрываться. Барри криво усмехается и качает головой. Он так погружён в свои мысли, что не сразу замечает, как Льюис переводит палочку на него. Внезапно Барри становится страшно, хотя он старается не показывать этого. Если этот человек так издевался над своим сыном, то что он сделает с ним?  
  
      — Предлагаю тебе подумать ещё раз, — едва ли не ласково говорит Льюис, обращаясь к Лену, но не сводя взгляда с Барри.   
  
      — Не трогай его, — рычит Лен, рывком садясь.  
  
      — Ты не в том положении, чтобы отдавать приказания, — холодно отвечает Льюис. — Ещё одно движение, и молодая жизнь оборвётся.  
  
      Барри замечает, что Лен остаётся сидеть, не сводя с него пристального взгляда. Глазами он пытается показать, что всё хорошо, хочет утешить напряжённого Лена, но страх понемногу снова начинает накатывать удушающей волной.  
  
      — Ты будешь таким замечательным Пожирателем Смерти, — едва ли не мечтательно говорит Льюис, и на его лице появляется подобие улыбки. — Я ведь знаю, каким спокойным и хладнокровным ты можешь быть в стрессовых ситуациях. Одно из наиболее подходящих качеств. И малышка Лиза.  
  
      Льюис переводит на неё взгляд. Лиза уже не плачет и не нуждается в поддержке Хартли. Она стоит рядом с ним, высоко подняв подбородок и расправив плечи, и в её чуть прищуренных глазах читается ненависть вперемешку с вызовом, а рука лежит на рукояти палочки. Льюис восхищён.  
  
      — Ты неплохо воспитал её, — признаётся он. — Хотя ей явно не хватает моих уроков. Ничего страшного, мы исправим это упущение. Научим её вести себя так, как подобает леди, и она станет самой завидной невестой. Все чистокровные женихи будут у её ног.  
  
      — Мне не нужны чистокровные женихи, — заговаривает Лиза впервые с того момента, как Лена перестали пытать, и в её голосе слышится презрение. — И мне не нужны твои уроки. Единственное, что мне нужно, — это чтобы ты держался от нас подальше.  
  
      Льюис усмехается, но Барри по глазам видит, что выходка Лизы разозлила его. Светло-голубую радужку затапливает ярость, хоть Льюис и держится весьма спокойно.  
  
      — Как я и говорил, научим её вести себя так, как подобает леди, — с нажимом говорит он. — Зря ты думал, что можешь просто сбежать с ней, и я никогда не найду вас. Вам только придётся расплачиваться за шестнадцать лет пряток.  
  
      — Хорошо, — отвечает Лен, медленно, чтобы не провоцировать отца, поднимаясь на ноги, но оставаясь стоять на месте. — Я стану Пожирателем Смерти.  
  
      — Нет! — выкрикивает Барри.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь? — почти одновременно с ним шипит Лиза.  
  
      Лен поворачивается к ним и одно долгое мгновение просто смотрит, словно желая запомнить. Барри хочет броситься к нему, умолять не делать этого, и его останавливает только направленная на него палочка. Лен тепло улыбается двум важнейшим людям в его жизни и поворачивается к отцу. Льюис довольно кивает.  
  
      — Вот так бы сразу, — ворчит он.  
  
      — Однако у меня есть условие, — тут же твёрдо говорит Лен. — Ты отпускаешь их. Всех их: Лизу, Барри, Мика и Хартли. И никогда не приближаешься к ним. Тогда я стану хладнокровным Пожирателем Смерти, буду таким верным последователем, о котором только может мечтать Тёмный Лорд.  
  
      В глазах Льюиса вспыхивает плохо сдерживаемый гнев, а лицо перекашивает от ярости.  
  
      — Я уже сказал, что ты не в том положении, чтобы отдавать приказания. — От его ледяного тона температура в комнате словно снижается на несколько градусов. — Кажется, я должен преподать тебе ещё один урок.  
  
      — Нет, — просит Лен, понимая о чём идёт речь, но слишком поздно.  
  
      — Авада Кедавра! — произносят одновременно два голоса.  
  
      Два тела с глухим звуком падают на мраморный пол.


	20. Chapter 20

      Барри видит зелёный луч, который так часто преследовал его во снах последние несколько лет, летящий прямо на него, и перед его глазами не проносятся картинки из его жизни, как об этом часто пишут в книгах и говорят в маггловских фильмах. Он не успевает подумать, что он молод и как сильно ему не хочется умирать. Барри не испытывает даже страха, и только одна мысль проносится в его голове: как же больно будет Лену.   
  
      Однако точно так же, как в его снах, перед ним появляется чья-то спина. Луч попадает в тело этого человека, и он опускается на пол. Барри не видит, как с таким же глухим стуком падает тело Льюиса Снарта, как Лиза в ужасе отбрасывает свою палочку, из которой только что убила собственного отца, и прижимает ладони к губам, заглушая крик, как Лен, мгновенно собравшись, освобождает Мика и подлетает к своей сестре, крепко обнимая, заглушая её испуганные рыдания.  
  
      Барри не видит ничего, кроме лица Хартли, на котором застыло выражение твёрдой решимости. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, он не мог умереть, нет-нет-нет. Барри даже не замечает, что бормочет эти слова вслух, опускаясь на холодный пол и укладывая голову Хартли к себе на колени. Он гладит мягкие волосы, ведёт пальцами по щеке — такой гладкой и тёплой, такой живой щеке. Горячие слёзы срываются с подбородка Барри и капают на его пальцы, на лицо Хартли, но он не замечает и этого.  
  
      — Нет-нет-нет, — шепчет Барри. — Ну, пожалуйста, нет. Не уходи, Хартли, не оставляй меня, не надо. Останься со мной.  
  
      — Барри, нам нужно уходить, — осторожно подходит Лен и медленно протягивает к нему руку, почти невесомо касаясь плеча.  
  
      — Нет, нет, мы не можем бросить его здесь, нет, — вырывается Барри, прижимая к себе Хартли.   
  
      — Мы не бросаем его, нам нужно идти, — спокойно говорит Лен и снова пробует коснуться его, словно Барри — дикое животное, с которым нужно обращаться с повышенной осторожностью.  
  
      На этот раз Барри позволяет. Он покачивается из стороны в сторону, баюкая Хартли, словно ребёнка, и что-то приговаривая. Ему кажется, что сейчас произойдёт чудо и остекленевшие глаза приобретут осмысленное выражение, Хартли снова усмехнётся, как и всегда, когда Барри проявлял слишком много эмоций. Но чуда не происходит.  
  
      Барри чувствует крепкую хватку на локте, ещё сильнее вцепляется в Хартли и снова испытывает то ужасное ощущение, которое появляется при трансгрессии. И даже это не отрезвляет его. Как только он получает возможность сделать глоток воздуха, Барри опускается головой на грудь Хартли и не сдерживает рыданий. Рядом раздаются всхлипы Лизы, она присаживается рядом с ним и гладит его по волосам прохладной дрожащей ладонью.   
  
      Барри не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем он наконец может поднять голову и осмотреться. Они оказываются на том самом месте, с которого Мик трансгрессировал в поместье Снартов, под ногами холодная и мокрая земля. Лиза всё ещё сидит рядом с ним, а Лен — в нескольких метрах от них, не спуская с них глаз. Солнце, почти скрытое за горизонтом, золотит тёмные волосы Хартли и мягко освещает его гладкую кожу, и Барри, не в силах смотреть на него, переводит взгляд на Лизу.  
  
      — Где Мик? — хриплым из-за слёз голосом спрашивает он.  
  
      — В замке, рассказывает Дамблдору о произошедшем, — мягко отвечает Лиза. — Ты готов идти?  
  
      — Что будет с… — Барри бросает взгляд на Хартли, не в силах закончить. Он просто не может сказать «тело» или, ещё хуже, «труп».  
  
      Лиза кажется по-настоящему растерянной. Она бросает по-детски беспомощный взгляд на Лена, который внимательно прислушивался к их разговору. Барри не оборачивается к нему, боясь, что, стоит ему отвернуться, Хартли куда-то исчезнет.  
  
      — Думаю, его отдадут родителям, — тихо отвечает Лен.  
  
      Барри кивает. Родителям, которые недалеко ушли от Льюиса Снарта, которым было плевать на собственного сына и которые заставили бы его служить Волан-де-Морту. Это так чертовски несправедливо. Хартли бы вряд ли захотел этого. Но, — понимает Барри, — он бы смирился, как смирялся со всем, что было неподвластно ему.  
  
      — Можно мне… Можно мне попрощаться с ним? — спрашивает Барри, и глаза Лизы снова наполняются слезами.  
  
      — Конечно, солнышко, — мягко говорит она, отходя к Лену.  
  
      Барри откладывает очки Хартли в сторону и проводит ладонью по его векам, закрывая глаза. Затем прижимается губами к его лбу в прощальном поцелуе и шепчет «Извини меня». Поправляет его чёлку, убирая её немного влево, так, как сам Хартли делал всегда, и возвращает очки на место. Он стягивает с его шеи гриффиндорский шарф, который сам же повязал буквально несколько часов назад и который погубил Хартли, и поднимается с холодной земли.  
  
      Барри бредёт к замку, не в силах смотреть, как Лен несёт мёртвое тело Хартли на руках. Глаза болят от долгих рыданий, словно в них насыпали песка, но в душе нет того приятного спокойствия, которое обычно бывает, когда хорошенько поплачешь. Барри просто плохо, и ему хочется закрыться в спальне и никогда не выходить.  
  
      В замке его встречают Циско и Кейтлин, которая тут же бросается обнимать его. Барри понимает, что, если бы у него ещё остались слёзы, он бы не сдержался при виде своих друзей, расплакался бы, почувствовав знакомый запах цветочных духов Кейтлин. Однако в организме словно закончилась жидкость, и Барри просто обнимает её в ответ.   
  
      — Чувак… — неловко хлопает его по плечу Циско, когда Кейтлин отстраняется.  
  
      — Я пойду, мне нужно побыть одному, — отвечает Барри.  
  
      — Дамблдор собирает всех в Большом зале… — начинает Кейтлин, но не успевает договорить.  
  
      — Мне не нужны его речи, чтобы понять, каким «замечательным человеком и преданным другом» был Хартли, — резко перебивает её Барри. — Мне нужно побыть одному.  
  
      Больше его не пытаются остановить. Барри быстро поднимается по лестницам, низко опустив голову, чтобы ученики, идущие прямо на него, не узнали его и не начали задавать вопросы. Дорога до гостиной кажется непривычно долгой, но Барри наконец добирается до портрета и говорит пароль. Даже Полная дама, обычно излишне разговорчивая, видит, что с ним что-то не так, и спокойно даёт ему пройти.  
  
      В спальне, к счастью, уже никого нет. Барри накладывает на дверь заглушающее заклинание и отпускает себя. Кричит до хрипоты, швыряет по комнате стулья, свои вещи, несколько раз ударяет кулаком стену, пока костяшки не начинают кровоточить, с мрачным удовлетворением чувствуя жжение, — делает что угодно, чтобы хоть немного облегчить боль. А потом, измотавшись и устроив в комнате настоящий бардак, падает на кровать. Он не плачет, но громко всхлипывает, закрывая глаза и видя картинку, словно отпечатавшуюся на веках, — лицо Хартли, полное решимости. Это не была случайность, не какой-то дурацкий рефлекс или что-то в этом роде, нет. Хартли намеренно бросился под заклинание, предназначенное для Барри. Хартли, которого не должно было даже быть там.  
  
      Барри резко садится на край кровати и бросает на пол шарф, края которого теребил в руке. Он шепчет «Инсендио» и, как завороженный, наблюдает за тем, как огонь пожирает источник всех проблем. Если бы не этот проклятый шарф, их с Хартли не перепутали бы. Он бы остался жив. Но, разумеется, глупо винить во всём кусок ткани.   
  
      Барри не знает, как долго он сидит в одиночестве, но к нему наконец приходит спокойствие. Боль притупляется, отходит на второй план, и он просто смотрит на остатки гриффиндорского шарфа. Как же сильно он мечтает отправиться в прошлое и сделать всё, чтобы Хартли остался жив.   
  
      Уже дважды Барри должен был умереть, и оба раза из-за него погиб кто-то другой.  
  
      Раздаётся тихий стук в дверь, но Барри даже не шевелится, только переводит взгляд на источник шума. Ему всё равно, кто это, пусть хоть сам Волан-де-Морт. Но нет, гостем оказывается Лен. Он проходит в комнату, обводя взглядом беспорядок, видит дымящийся шарф, но не говорит ни слова, только тушит его быстрым взмахом палочки. Сбрасывает обувь и забирается на кровать, откидывается на спинку и похлопывает по свободному месту рядом с собой. Барри так же молча подвигается к нему. Лен, взмахнув палочкой, опускает полог и наносит заклинание — наверняка, заглушающее. Они погружаются в тишину и в приятную темноту.  
  
      — Как Лиза? — спрашивает Барри, чувствуя, как его плечи обнимает тёплая рука. Если бы в его груди не зияла пустота, он бы наверняка испытывал угрызения совести из-за того, что оплакивал свою потерю, позабыв обо всём. В том числе и о том, что Лиза убила человека. И не просто человека, а своего отца.  
  
      — В относительном порядке, — отвечает Лен, поглаживая Барри по плечам. — Но она справится. Льюис никогда не был для неё отцом, и Лиза сказала, что жалеет только о том, что не выпустила это заклинание раньше. Кажется, она и до сегодняшнего дня искренне его ненавидела за то, что он испоганил моё детство.   
  
      — Прекрасно её понимаю.  
  
      — Сейчас с ней Циско. Видимо, он и правда неплохой парень, — с едва слышным удивлением в голосе признаёт Лен.  
  
      — Она на самом деле сильно ему нравится, — кивает Барри.   
  
      Он поворачивается, чтобы лечь удобнее, и кладёт раненую руку на грудь Лену, успев забыть, что вообще разбивал костяшки. Лен, конечно же, замечает. Он осторожно приподнимает ладонь Барри, рассматривая её, а затем тянется к палочке, чтобы залечить.  
  
      — Не надо, — просит Барри. — Оставь.  
  
      — Барри, ты не должен наказывать себя за то, что произошло. В этом нет твоей вины, — тихо говорит Лен, поднося его руку к губам и по очереди целуя костяшки с засохшей на них кровью.  
  
      — Не нужно утешать меня, — качает головой он. — Разумеется, это моя вина.  
  
      — Нет, Барри, — со вздохом отвечает Лен. — Моя.  
  
      — Если ты таким образом хочешь отвлечь меня, то это не самый лучший способ, — криво усмехается Барри. — Это заклинание предназначалось мне.  
  
      — Тебе. Но на самом деле это был только способ сделать мне больно. Заставить страдать.  
  
      Барри просто пожимает плечами. Он не хочет спорить, понимая, что никакие слова Лена не заставят его чувствовать себя иначе. Тишина, тьма и тепло умиротворяюще действуют на измотанный организм Барри, и он начинает клевать носом.  
  
      — Когда я был маленьким… — начинает Лен, и Барри несколько раз моргает, чтобы прогнать дрёму; по голосу слышно, как трудно ему говорить о детстве и, судя по всему, о Льюисе. — Когда мне было около семи, у меня появилась собака. Щенок лабрадора чёрного цвета. Мама только ушла от Льюиса, и я думал, что это его попытка подбодрить меня. Я буквально проводил с этим щенком всё своё время, не отпуская ни на минуту. Льюис, разумеется, видел это. И когда я особенно сильно разозлил его — не послушал его и засиделся в семейной библиотеке допоздна, — он убил щенка у меня на глазах.  
  
      Барри тихо охает. Лен рассказывает совершенно спокойно, не сбивается, не напрягается, словно для него это не история о жестоком детстве, а быстрый пересказ похода в магазин. Барри не знает, привык ли Лен говорить об этом, или он просто настолько хорошо умеет скрывать эмоции, но ни один из этих вариантов не успокаивает его. И только сердце, быстро бьющееся под ладонью Барри, выдаёт его волнение.  
  
      — Спустя несколько дней он извинился и принёс мне другого щенка. И что ты думаешь? — Барри слышит, как Лен усмехается. — История повторилась. И так несколько раз. А когда мне исполнилось десять, он впервые применил Круциатус. Теперь у него появилась возможность разнообразить наказания. Как ты мог заметить, разозлить его было довольно просто. За более мелкие проступки он наказывал меня, за более серьёзные — моих питомцев. Страшно подумать, что было бы, если бы Лиза росла с ним.  
  
      Барри чувствует тошноту, подступающую к горлу, а боль, только-только притупившаяся, вспыхивает с новой силой. Если раньше у него были только какие-то смутные представления о жестокости Льюиса, то сейчас он не может выкинуть из головы картину десятилетнего ребёнка, извивающегося от боли.  
  
      —Знаешь, когда ты мне понравился?  
  
      Барри смущает такая резкая смена темы, но сейчас он рад любой возможности подумать о чём-то ещё. Он пожимает плечами, надеясь, что Лен поймёт его. Говорить не хочется, потому что Барри боится, что его голос будет слишком надтреснутым.  
  
      — На самом первом занятии. Ты опоздал, как будто специально, словно желая привлечь моё внимание. И привлёк. — Барри по голосу слышит, что Лен улыбается. — Лиза это заметила. Сначала она просто узнала, что мне кто-то приглянулся, а потом догадалась, что это ты. Она не понимала, почему я, выражаясь её словами, «делаю всякую херню, как будто это мне шестнадцать лет». А я просто боялся. Боялся, что ты окажешься таким же щенком. Что каким-то образом Льюис сможет добраться и до тебя.   
  
      Барри дрожит, не зная, что ему на это ответить, и просто прижимается ближе. Показывая Лену, что он здесь, рядом с ним, что он не пострадал. Лен мягко касается губами его лба. Барри представляет, как должно быть сложно ему говорить о своих страхах и чувствах, учитывая всё, что случилось в его детстве, и не может не задуматься, рассказывает ли Лен всё это только из-за произошедшего сегодня.   
  
      — Если бы это случилось сегодня… — Под «этим» Лен подразумевает его смерть, догадывается Барри. — Я бы лично убил Льюиса. Но сначала я бы заставил его мучиться, и одним Круциатусом он бы не отделался.  
  
      От этих слов у Барри по коже бегут мурашки, но он прекрасно понимает, что Лен имеет в виду. Если бы Лиза не убила Льюиса, Барри сам бы отомстил за смерть Хартли. Однако всё ещё остаётся человек, который может поплатиться за это убийство. Тот, кто действительно виноват во всём.  
  
      — Я хочу убить Волан-де-Морта, — заявляет Барри, понимая, что это не просто слова, сказанные в запале злости. Это вполне твёрдое решение, и он от своего не отступится. Волан-де-Морт должен заплатить за сотни убитых людей и тысячи сломанных жизней. — Ведь это всё из-за него. Глупое деление на магглорождённых и чистокровных, дурацкие понятия долга, когда дело касается Пожирателей смерти, никому не нужные смерти невинных людей. Кто-то должен остановить его.  
  
      — Льюис был верным соратником Тёмного Лорда. Можно сказать, его правой рукой. Тёмный Лорд будет в ярости, когда узнает, что произошло. Он лишился одного Пожирателя и ещё трёх потенциальных последователей. Вполне возможно, что в порыве злости он потеряет всякую осторожность и тебе предоставится шанс. В любом случае, я думаю, сейчас всё изменится, и он перейдёт к более активным действиям, — вслух рассуждает Лен.  
  
      — Почему ты называешь его Тёмным Лордом? — интересуется Барри. — Ведь так говорят только Пожиратели.  
  
      — Привычка, — пожимает плечами Лен. — Слишком долго мне с самого детства вбивали в голову это имя. Думаю, пришло время переучиваться.  
  
      — Ты поможешь мне справиться с ним? — спрашивает Барри. Если честно, ему не хочется впутывать в это дело ни своих друзей, ни Лена, но он понимает, что одному ему в этой схватке не выстоять. Просто теперь Барри будет начеку. Он не позволит им умереть. Он не позволит Волан-де-Морту забрать у него кого-то ещё.  
  
      — Конечно, — отвечает Лен так, будто было странно, что Барри вообще мог думать по-другому. — На самом деле Дамблдор хочет организовать целый Орден для борьбы с Волан-де-Мортом.  
  
      Лен произносит его имя немного неуверенно, словно это какое-то иностранное слово, которое с трудом ложится на язык. Впрочем, он быстро привыкнет: вскоре им наверняка часто придётся использовать это имя.  
  
      — Правда? — спрашивает Барри — в его голосе слышатся нотки интереса, — но тут же зевает.   
  
      Лен хмыкает.  
  
      — Ага. Но об этом мы поговорим потом, а сейчас отдохни. Слишком много всего случилось за прошедшие сутки.  
  
      Они снова замолкают, и в голове у засыпающего Барри возникает ещё одна мысль. Льюис назвал фамилию настоящего убийцы его матери — Тоун. Барри сможет найти его и заставить признаться в совершённом, и его отец будет освобождён. Задумавшись о возможности снова обнять его, рассказать ему обо всём, Барри почти проваливается в сон, но чувствует, как Лен отстраняется.  
  
      — Не уходи, — сонно бормочет Барри и тянется вслед за ним. — Останься со мной.  
  
      — Я не уйду, — мягко усмехается Лен и наклоняется вперёд, поднимая одеяло, которое Барри в порыве ярости сбросил на пол, и накрывая их обоих. — Теперь я точно никуда не уйду.


End file.
